


Glassed View

by OikurooMiyuki



Series: Sunshine Park Academy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Depression, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikurooMiyuki/pseuds/OikurooMiyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi rushed home, and as he arrived, he didn’t even get past the entrance he was already unbuttoning his jeans, and moving his hand down into his pants. He grabbed his length and began to touch himself, leaning with his other hand against the wall. He couldn’t get the image out of his head, Suga’s wet lips as he moaned his name, his hungry eyes, and his naked body… He wanted him, no, he needed him.</p><p>He had always known he had a thing for men as much as women, and he always found his co-worker beautiful, but after that, he would never be able to get him off his mind. Daichi felt an undying hunger inside of him that only craved for Suga’s body.</p><p>The more he thought about it, the harder he got, and the faster his hand moved. He bit his lip, trying to contain the moans, but it didn't work.</p><p>-----</p><p>Alternative Universe where you'll find Elementary School teachers, cute baristas, celebrities, and many more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did You Like To Watch?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this DaiSuga fic. I have a lot in store for them, so don't mind the shortness of this chapter. A lot of things will happen between them ^^!
> 
> Feel free to check out the IwaOi fic from this series. If you started reading IwaOi first, then please know the timeline for this fic starts before the one for IwaOi.  
> Glassed View occurs in Spring, and The Odd Mix takes place near Autumn. There will be a lot of connections between these two fics, and hopefully, if I end up expanding this series to the rest of the pairs, there will be more connections to be made!  
> Anyways, please enjoy <33

What do you exactly do when you are so unhappy with the person that you’re supposed to be the happiest with? Do you break up? Do you run away without saying goodbye? But what if you’re afraid of doing the wrong thing? Maybe the unhappiness is only temporal and maybe you’re just going through a rough patch… Isn’t love for the good and the bad?

But… What if you’re also in love with someone else?

\------

It was a dark night when Daichi found himself enjoying some beers at a small bar with some old university friends. The alcohol was flowing as the glasses kept coming full and leaving empty. They laughed and talked about old memories, reliving the fun adventures they had during those crazy years.

He was drunk enough to not notice his surroundings, who came in and left, all that mattered were the good friends around him that were helping him stop thinking about the nightmare that awaited him at home. He had been dating his High School sweetheart named Yui, and although she seemed happy with how things were, Daichi felt miserable.

He wanted to leave her but he didn’t know if that was the right thing to do. After dating for so long, he felt like he owed her; and leaving her like that would be a cruel thing to do.

But if his private life felt problematic for him at that point, it was only about to get worse.

After a good amount of drinks, Daichi felt the urge to go to the bathroom. As he stood up and walked towards the bar’s toilets, he heard strange noises coming from one of the stalls. The soft banging, the splashing of two bodies colliding… He knew what was happening. He shook his head and walked towards one of the other stalls, but then a soft moan paralyzed him.

That moan… The voice… It was so familiar… He couldn’t help himself. Carefully and trying to not make too much noise and be noticed, he took a peek through the stall’s thin line of visibility between the door and the wall. He couldn’t see much, but he caught a glimpse of a man’s head being pushed against the cold wall while another man stood behind him, thrusting in and out loudly and shamelessly.

The man against the wall continued to moan, his voice familiar, so familiar it made Daichi’s heart skip a thousand beats. He was looking the other way, but Daichi could recognize his white short hair, his soft bare skin with the unbuttoned shirt. Daichi couldn’t move, he couldn’t stop looking, he wanted to make sure the person was who he thought it was…

And then the white haired man turned around. All the air escaped Daichi’s lungs in the form of a soft moan that was more like a whisper. Suga’s eyes were looking straight at his, and although there was a glimpse of panic, they soon turned into a naughtiness Daichi had never seen in them.

With every thrust from the stranger behind him, Suga moaned louder, his eyes fixed on Daichi’s as if he enjoyed it even more now knowing that his co-worker was watching.

“ _Daichi_ …” Suga moaned, “ _Daichi, more_ …” He bit his lower lip and moved his hips so the stranger could get a better angle.

Daichi closed his eyes, he didn’t want to keep watching. But before he knew it, his eyes were opened again. Staring deep into Suga's. He could see his grin on his face, he knew the power he had over Daichi, a power that didn't exist until now. He wanted to bust the door open and push the stranger aside. He wanted to be in the giving end and watch Suga moan from that view, watch his soft hair become messier and pull it to his pleasure. His skin become sweatier with every thrust, and his voice crack with every moan.

Unable to contain himself, Daichi stormed out of the bathroom. He told his friends he had an urgent call from home and had to leave immediately, and although they all looked at him with strange eyes, they didn’t complain and simply said their goodbyes.

Daichi rushed home, and as he arrived, he didn’t even get past the entrance he was already unbuttoning his jeans, and moving his hand down into his pants. He grabbed his length and began to touch himself, leaning with his other hand against the wall. He couldn’t get the image out of his head, Suga’s wet lips as he moaned his name, his hungry eyes, and his naked body… He wanted him, no, he needed him.

He had always known he had a thing for men as much as women, and he always found his co-worker beautiful, but after that, he would never be able to get him off his mind. Daichi felt an undying hunger inside of him that only craved for Suga’s body.

The more he thought about it, the harder he got, and the faster his hand moved. He bit his lip, trying to contain the moans, but it didn't work.

"Suga... _Suga_..." He moaned, his voice trembling along with his body. His hand felt nowhere near as good as Suga would probably feel, but the image in his head was enough to drive him as crazy as he felt at that moment. Even though he came, it didn’t feel enough. He felt empty, and all he wanted was for Suga to fill that emptiness. He hated that stranger who’s face he never saw, he hated Suga for moaning his name and fucking someone who apparently didn’t care if he was saying someone else’s name… But most of all he hated himself for still being trapped in the crappy relationship he had been for the past decade, trapped from running back into that bar and snatching Suga for himself.

After calming down, knowing his pants were now a complete mess and his body felt warm and sweated from the orgasm, he looked around. He hadn't made sure if there was anyone home, and if he got caught like that he would have a lot of questions to answer.

Much to his luck, his girlfriend wasn’t home yet. He quickly cleaned up and took a shower. Not wanting to talk to her after what had happened and feeling tired because of the alcohol, he got in bed and fell asleep wondering what was going to happen the following morning when he would see Suga at work.

\----

The next morning, once Daichi had finished getting ready he found his girlfriend waiting for him in the kitchen.

“Good morning,” He said softly. It was hard to face her when all he could think about was how much he abhorred their relationship and all he wanted was Suga.

“Good morning!” She said happily, “I won’t be home for dinner, I have a very busy day and I’m still not sure how late I’ll be.”

Daichi nodded and grabbed a cup of coffee “That’s okay, make sure to not overwork yourself.” Yui was a professional volleyball player. In fact, they had met because Daichi used to play volleyball in High School as well, but he quit to go to University.

Yui smiled at him, “Don’t forget this Saturday is our anniversary!” She sang the words before grabbing her bag and walking towards the door.

Daichi nodded and waved her goodbye. He hated this. The emptiness of their kisses, their vague words as they talked to each other, they were so far into the nonexistent marriage they already felt like ghosts around each other. Maybe divorce would be a good idea… Daichi sighed and put down his, now empty, cup of coffee. He grabbed his own bag and left the apartment.

He was an elementary school teacher at an academy named ‘Sunshine Park Academy.’ It was a tiny school in the middle of Tokyo where Daichi had been working since it opened. It was so small it didn't have a Middle School or High School, and the only levels of schooling they offered were Pre-School, Kindergarten, and Elementary School. Coincidentally enough, Daichi and Suga taught Elementary School together.

As he arrived at work, barely looking up from the ground, he was greeted by a sweet voice, almost like a melody that rang in his ears. “Good morning, Daichi.”

As Daichi looked up, closing the door with the sign of ‘Sunshine Park Academy’ behind him, his heart sank and his body felt a shot of adrenaline. He felt a mixture of fear, embarrassment, and nervousness.

“Good morning, Suga,” He replied in a whisper, his face red and unable to look at the beautiful man in front of him.

“How are you today? I hope you brought a good amount of energy because I have a lot planned for today’s class!” Suga said happily, bringing his hands together.

So they weren’t going to talk about what happened the night before? How can you avoid a topic like that? But then again how can you bring up a topic like that? Hey uhm yeah about last night, I know I caught you having sex with someone else and I know you know because we made eye contact and you moaned my name, but don’t worry, I liked it, in fact, I went home and masturbated to that? Oh hell no.

But what if he had imagined it all? Maybe it was all a weird drunk dream he had? 

Daichi shyly nodded putting his bag on the reception desk, “Yeah I’m all ears. I’m glad you thought of something because I couldn’t get any work done…” –Because I spent the night thinking about you-.

Suga giggled and ran his soft delicate fingers through his white vivid hair, “Good! I’ve been dying for you to arrive so I could tell you all about it.” He said with confident eyes.

Daichi cleared his throat and rolled up his sleeves, “Well then… let’s get started.”

As they talked about the plan for that day’s lesson, it felt like an odd situation. Suga's naturality and indifference made Daichi feel like a lunatic who had imagined it all. Maybe he was so drunk he had seen someone else and thought it was Suga? And maybe the other man was coincidentally enough named Daichi as well? None of it made sense. Why didn't Suga feel any trace of awkwardness? Why was the aura so calm around him, as if it was just another Wednesday morning and nothing had ever happened? Suga was laughing and talking, sometimes even carefully touching Daichi's arm like he always did. But nothing indicated that what Daichi thought was real, was equally real for Suga.

Before Daichi could mess up his own mind even further, the rest of their coworkers arrived.

“Guys! You won’t guess what happened to me today!” Bokuto spoke eagerly as he greeted everyone. He was the Pre-School teacher, and his energy overwhelmed any room. It made him fit for his position, considering he rarely ran out of ideas or steam to entertain his students.

“Oh boy, what happened to you? Probably a big mess, knowing what a disaster you are.” Iwaizumi said frowning, but almost chuckling. Iwaizumi could be considered the complete opposite from Bokuto, he was serious and grumpier, and he was the kindergarten teacher. Daichi had always been curious about Iwaizumi. He was a man who could freely say he hated everyone, regardless of how much he meant it, but when he was around his students it was like the sun finally came out after long rainy days and he was the happiest man on earth.

Bokuto laughed loudly, “Well, I went to the same cafeteria I always go to, right? But just as I was about to order my coffee I noticed they had changed almost the entirety of the staff, and when I looked up to see who was taking my order… I saw… The most beautiful man in the world.” He said while wiping away fake tears.

Daichi laughed and shook his head “Seriously? That’s your magical morning event?” he rose an eyebrow.

Bokuto looked at him surprised and then rushed to him, “You don’t understand!" He grabbed Daichi by the arms, "He was so beautiful… Like an angel!" Bokuto waved his hand dramatically in the air as if he was pointing at the sky. "I need to know more about him! I need to find out his name, number, address, blood type, everything!”

“Whoa, slow down there you psycho…” Iwaizumi stopped him trying to hold back the laughter. "Maybe you should start by getting his name, and then we could see other options,” He said trying to reassure him.

“This must be a thing of the spring, the world wants my love life to blossom like a cherry tree!” Bokuto opened his arms widely.

“Sure thing, now the world is conspiring to turn you into a plant. I’m glad to hear that, maybe that way we won’t have to put up with you anymore.” Iwaizumi groaned and shook his head.

Bokuto nudged him on the shoulder, "Well, we'll talk about your inner cherry tree blossoming once you've found the right person."

Iwaizumi made a weird face "I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean, but I also don't want to find out..." 

Suga and Daichi laughed loudly and the exchange of both characters. They were so different, it was unavoidable to laugh.

Bokuto pointed at Iwaizumi, “Tomorrow I’ll get his name!” He said decisively. "You'll see!" 

Iwaizumi nodded and sighed "Sure thing, I'm sure you will..." He said tauntingly.

“Good morning everyone”, A female voice surprised them from behind. Their female boss was standing by the hallway door.

“Kiyoko! I have fallen in love!” Bokuto said to her with a loud voice.

“Who’s the poor bastard?” She asked in a monotone voice and walking towards them.

“He doesn’t know yet, but it seems he’ll find out tomorrow once he goes to get his coffee.” Daichi pointed out with a chuckle.

“Oh, well I hope this doesn’t imply you’ll come in late.” She said with a frown, “By the way, speaking of love, I think this Saturday is your anniversary with Yui, right Daichi?” She asked with a sweet happy tone, almost like congratulations.

Daichi looked down and scratched the back of his head, “Yeah, it seems like it is…” From the corner of his eye, he could see Suga smiling happily almost like congratulating him as well.

“Have you thought of something? It’s the tenth year anniversary, it must be a special one.” Having Suga say something like that felt like an arrow straight into Daichi’s heart.

“Hmm… Well, I haven’t thought of anything, but… I’m sure I’ll come up with something…” Daichi said trying to brush off the topic. He didn’t want to talk about Yui, he didn’t even want to think about her. She didn’t deserve so much hatred, but he felt trapped and anxious around her.

\----

It was time for the classes to begin, and as per usual Daichi began with the first lesson. The classroom was small enough for both of them to take turns when it came to lectures, while one taught, the other sat at the desk checking homework or getting ready for the following class.

Although it was hard for him to stay focused throughout the day, he slowly managed to forget about what had happened the night before. He had decided it all had been an odd dream and there was no point on thinking too much about it. It had all been part of his imagination, a weird dream caused by the alcohol. That would explain Suga’s indifference, and that would make things better.

Once the day had finally finished, Daichi sat at the teacher’s desk working on some final assignments he had to grade for the next day. He wanted to get everything done so he wouldn’t have any more headaches at home, having to put up with Yui going on about their anniversary was going to be painful enough. Truth be told, he had completely forgotten about it, and he had nothing planned for that day. But the usual dinner at the same restaurant as always wouldn’t change a thing in their relationship. He had nothing to worry about on that matter.

Iwaizumi and Bokuto were leaving, and the lights of half of the school were being shut down, the janitor walked around mumbling a song, and all he could hear was the distant typing from Kiyoko’s computer coming from her office. He buried his face in his hands, letting out a loud sigh.

He hated his life, he was tired of his relationship, and if work used to be his safe-haven, having Suga around now made everything more complicated. Even though it all had been a dream, he couldn’t shake off the way he felt about his co-worker anymore, he remembered his moans so vividly, the way he bit his lower lip after saying his name, or how his sweaty chest was being slammed against the wall with every thrust…

“You’re not going home yet?” A sweet voice interrupted his thought.

“Huh? Wha-a…” Daichi looked up, he could see Suga leaning against the door-frame. His smile was the best thing he had seen in the entire day, and he couldn’t help but feel his entire face heat up as he blushed.

Suga walked towards him, his hands in his pockets, and his smile remaining in his face. He stopped next to Daichi’s chair, almost between him and the desk. “Are you okay? You look very hot, are you coming down with something?”

Daichi looked in the opposite direction, “I’m fine.” He cleared his throat.

Carefully Suga leaned forward and rested his hand on Daichi's forehead. "You don't feel warm." He giggled and moved the papers from the desk aside and he sat on it, right in front of Daichi.

“How are things going with Yui?” He asked with a sweet yet odd tone.

Daichi shrugged, still looking away. “Not bad I guess, I’ll have to make reservations for that restaurant we always go to.”

“Hmm….” Suga sighed, “That sounds good.”

Although Daichi wasn’t really looking at him, he could feel Suga’s eyes staring at him; his legs crossed in front of Daichi’s, his hands at both sides on the desk, his upper body resting on his arms… Daichi was trying really hard to not think about his dream.

"Are you happy with her?" Suga asked with strange curiosity. Almost like concern. 

Daichi cleared his throat, "I'm not right now, but who knows, maybe it can work out in the end." He could see Suga from the corner of his eye slowly nodding. 

They remained like this for long seconds, until finally Daichi heard a sigh. 

“Say… Did you like watching?” Suga’s voice wasn’t sweet, it wasn’t his normal tone of voice. It was inviting, almost like a whisper, a tension maker tone that made Daichi’s skin crawl.

“What?...” Daichi asked in a low voice, he feared if he tried to speak any louder his voice would crack.

“I know you saw me last night at the bar. Did you like watching?” Suga asked again.

Daichi’s heart took a turn, he didn’t dream anything after all… It really happened… And Suga was now slowly uncrossing his legs and leaning towards Daichi.

“Did you like the way I said your name? The way I looked at you as you watched with those eyes full of lust?” His voice was now a whisper, his body was close to Daichi’s, close enough for them to feel each other’s heat, but not enough to actually touch each other. Suga's legs were perfectly positioned so that he could rest his hip on Daichi's lap with a soft move if he wanted to. 

“Suga…” Daichi’s voice was now a moan disguised as a whisper. He wasn’t going to be able to fight him off if he tried anything, he would let himself be fucked right there if it meant having Suga.

"Answer the question... Did you like watching?" Suga's mouth was almost brushing Daichi's lips. He could feel his breath, and he wanted to move forward and kiss him. He was dying for Suga's lips.

Hesitating, and feeling his body shaking with excitement, Daichi finally managed to answer; "Yes..." 

Just as Daichi was about to move his hands towards Suga’s hips to draw him nearer, Suga moved away.

Without looking at Daichi, he turned around and walked towards the door.

“I hope you enjoy your anniversary date!” He said in a cheerful tone before walking away. The bell on top of the front gate let Daichi know Suga had left the building for good.

Daichi remained immobile for a good amount of minutes. He could feel his hardness burning through his pants, and his breath fast and uneven. Did that just happen? Did Suga just teased him and then walked away? Did he really just let himself be toyed with, holding no restrains? And most importantly, did Suga confirm what happened last night wasn't a dream?

The answer to all those questions was a yes. A word that resounded in Daichi’s head as he tried to calm down, to find the horizon and focus for his mind that was spinning in circles. Clearing his throat and looking down at the stack of papers that Suga had moved, he realized he was in no shape to continue working. He grabbed them and put them into his bag.

As he stood up and walked towards the hallway, Kiyoko walked into him.

“Oh! Daichi, I thought everyone was gone.” She said with a confused glance.

“Uh… Y-yeah I was… Just leaving now…” He felt his mind wandering somewhere else, he couldn’t focus, and he didn’t feel like he was at the academy talking to his boss. All he could think about was how he had admitted he had enjoyed watching Suga have sex with someone else. His answer had been a yes, and as much as he wished he had lied, deep down he knew he had enjoyed it so much, he would do it again if he had the chance. 

“Uhm…” Kiyoko looked away clearly in panic, “I wish you a good day.” She bowed down and rushed to the cafeteria.

Daichi looked around confused, and then he realized. As he looked down at his pants, he could see his enormous boner still more visibly than the rest of his body. He rubbed his face and groaned. This was all Suga’s fault, and he had no way to relieve himself from the pain that was throbbing in his pants. He knew even if he touched himself to the memory of Suga in the stall, it would only make him feel as empty as the previous night.

He walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face and nape, anything to calm himself down and wake up from that dizzy nightmare. He took a few deep breaths and tried to think of Yui and that he had to make dinner reservations for that weekend. It was a Wednesday, so the sooner the better.

On his way home, he took out his phone and dialed the number. He had it engraved in his memory. 10 years of constant anniversary dinners at the same place did that to you. It wasn’t surprising that they had already made the arrangements and were expecting his call only as a confirmation.

Once he arrived at his place, he realized the apartment was empty. He remembered Yui had mentioned she would be late that night so he changed into comfortable clothes and made himself some dinner.

Long hours in front of the TV, sitting at the comfortable couch that had great views to the city, Daichi couldn’t stop thinking about Suga. His beautiful soft hair, his smile, his odd and seductive voice… The way he had turned him on so much back at the school…

Loud noises approached the main door, and soon Yui walked in. She was wearing her Volleyball team uniform, and her face was of pure exhaustion.

“Hey, I thought you would be asleep by now.” She said with a weary tone.

“Yeah, I can’t quiet down my mind… So I thought maybe I would be able to pass out watching TV.” Daichi shrugged.

“Mhm…” Yui replied distantly, “How was work?”

Daichi looked back at the TV, “It was fine, nothing new. You?”

“It was alright as well.” She simply replied.

That was it. The small talk, the non-existent marriage, the hateful attempt to make things seem okay even though they were not. The lack of feelings and excitement. Daichi wanted to set fire to the table; maybe that would make the situation a little bit more interesting.

“Well, I’m going to bed,” Yui said without even looking at Daichi. She walked towards their bedroom and turned the lights off. It wasn’t unusual for her to do that, she didn’t even shower at home, all she did was sleep, have coffee, and then go to work where she’d do 99% of his daily activities. From lunch to showering, and sometimes even sleeping as well.

Daichi didn’t mind, if anything, those days were the best. He felt like his life was back and he didn’t have to pretend at his own home. Part of him really wanted to break up, but he mostly wondered why Yui didn’t do it. Maybe she felt equally scared? Or maybe she just liked things as they were? Either way, he couldn’t care less, not when his mind wasn’t able to look at something or think of something without bringing it back to Suga. He needed that man… He needed him so badly he fell asleep dreaming of him.


	2. The Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Daichi, it’s not the end of the world. Yui is probably hurt, but you’re taking the honest route with her. Honesty hurts, that’s all. She will sleep on this and realize you’re doing the right thing, I’m sure she’ll forgive you.” She tried to calm him down, and by using his last name she only denoted the seriousness of her words even more.
> 
> “I get that, but then what?” Daichi looked at her trying to desperately find answers.
> 
> She shrugged and shook her head “I can’t say, I won’t tell you what to do, I mean I just can’t. Every relationship and every life is different. I can tell you what I would like for you to do, but it's up to you to find your own path…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed character and relationship list! Please make sure before reading <33 
> 
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/

Saturday arrived and Daichi couldn’t feel any less like going out for dinner with Yui. He was tired from work, and spending time with her would only make him feel worse and more anxious.

He arrived home and began to get ready for the date; the usual suit, the usual way to do his hair, everything had been the same for the past 10 years. Their anniversary had fallen from tradition into an awful routine.

Yui was also at home getting ready, it was one of the few days that she had actually gotten home before midnight. She hummed a song happily as she applied her make-up on her face. Daichi couldn’t help but wonder how on earth she why so happy.

He finished getting ready and walked into his studio, a small office by their bedroom where he had all the homework and papers from school. He had some time to spare while Yui finished, so he decided to do some corrections to have more free time during Sunday.

Just as he sat down at his desk, he noticed there was something odd in the office; The picture he always had next to his computer was missing. It was nothing very important, just the picture he took with everyone from Sunshine Park the day they celebrated their 100th student. He liked that picture, not only because it reminded him he at least had something good in life, but he also loved looking at Suga’s expression. He never really thought about it until then, how much he had always loved Suga’s smile, the way his eyes squinted adorably and his beautiful mole that made him so perfect and cute. It cheered him up to have something like that to look at home, he felt happy to have him in his life.

He looked around for the picture, in the drawers, in the shelves, anywhere he could have unconsciously moved the small frame, but he didn’t find it anywhere.

Just as he was about to give up and get back to work, Yui knocked on the office’s door.

“You ready to go?” She asked with a sweet smile.

Daichi looked at her and slowly nodded, he had to fight the urge to say _no, let’s stay home instead_ , but he thought that would only lead them to a fight and for him to a headache. It wasn’t like he had a good feeling about that night, anyways…

They left their apartment and drove in silence towards the restaurant. Daichi’s mind continued to wander off; thinking where he could have put the picture. Maybe he moved it? Or maybe Yui moved it? But that would have been odd… Considering she rarely went into his office and she always complained about his co-workers. Why would she take something like that?

They arrived at the restaurant, they sat at the same table as always, and much to everyone’s surprise… They ordered the same thing they had ordered for the past 10 years. They ate in silence, only every once in a while being interrupted by the waiter. Once they finished their meal, the small-chat started.

“How was work today?” Yui asked with a smile.

Daichi nodded, “It was good I guess. Bokuto has fallen in love with a barista, Iwaizumi is as grumpy as ever, and Suga is trying to come up with new plans for our classes.” He answered lightly.

Yui clenched her jaw, “Sounds like fun.” She said in a fake tone.

Daichi nodded again thoughtfully. _Why did she ask about them if she knew she wouldn’t like the answer anyways??_

“I hope the academy is doing good overall?” She added realizing her comment had been a bit too dry.

Daichi shrugged, “Kiyoko has been thinking about expanding the academy, but she’s still not sure how to go about it. I’m trying to help her, and I’ll probably have a lot of late nights at the office trying to find the perfect High School candidates to merge with, but I don't know.”

Yui’s eyes looked away. Daichi knew what the anger in her looked like, and that was it.

“Is everything okay?” He asked hesitantly.

Yui looked back at him trying to keep the composure, “What? Oh yeah!” She giggled, “I’m just wondering how long are you planning on working there?” She dropped the question with a fake and exaggerated smile.

Daichi rose an eyebrow, “I don’t… I don’t follow your question.”

Yui shrugged, “Well you’ve been working there since the school opened, and Sunshine Park has been the only thing in your career. Are you never planning on leaving? Moving forward?”

Daichi chuckled, _she talked about moving forward? Well if there was something stuck it wasn’t his career, it was his damn personal life._

“What’s so funny?” She asked slightly defensive, “I’m just trying to figure out if you have any aspirations left, or if it will all come down to Sunshine Park after all.”

Daichi sighed, “Yui, what on earth is this coming from? I don’t know! I like working there, my 4 best friends work there, my boss isn’t a prick but a woman who understands me perfectly, and my students are great! I couldn’t be any happier at work! Why would I leave?"

Yui’s face was a mixture of offense and anger, she groaned and rolled her eyes before sighing and looking away. “Whatever, I just wanted to know more about your future plans, you know, I want to know where you’ll want to be in a few years.” She paused but then took a deep breath and asked; "So she understands you perfectly?" 

Daichi squinted his eyes, he really wasn't following this conversation and somehow he felt he was walking through a minefield. "I guess, I mean we get along very well." 

She nodded too many times, "Oh I see..." She whispered. She continued to go on about future plans and etcetera. 

Daichi tilted his head, he wasn’t really listening but trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. “Speaking of this… I have something to ask you.” He felt slightly awkward and clearly looked uncomfortable.

Yui glanced at him perplexed, her anger and offense were washed away and instead she looked happy and almost as if she were expectant of a wonderful question.

Daichi hesitated, part of him felt like he was about to make a bigger mistake than he thought that the outcome would surprise him and that maybe he should have been listening to what Yui was saying while he was thinking. _Most probably the latter, why would someone go from completely angry and offended to happy and expectant in a second??_

“I…” He gulped. His nervousness made Yui widen her eyes as if a big and great thing was approaching. “I… Was wondering… If…” It didn’t make sense. Why was she so happy? She was so angry just a second ago… “I was wondering if you… Would…”

Yui began to slowly move her head as a nod, her excited face unchanging and her smile and eyes showing more emotion that they had done in years.

Daichi frowned, it would be best if he just laid out the question regardless of how angry or confused she would get; “I was wondering if you would know anything about the picture in my office.”

“Ye-” Yui froze in place, her voice had come out far too excited, without even letting him finish the question. Her happiness disappeared in less than a second, and instead her eyes were filled with confusion. “…What?...” She whispered.

Daichi hesitated once more, “I was wondering if you-”

Yui rose her hand to silent him, “I heard you the first time.” Her voice was soft and almost too low to be heard. She looked away.

Daichi looked around in confusion. Had his question been that hurtful? He just wanted to know if she moved it somewhere, maybe the cleaner had. _Why was she reacting this way??_

“Uhm… Yui?” Daichi asked fearing to be too intrusive or loud.

Yui didn’t reply or look back at him, Daichi could see glimpses of tears forming in her eyes.

Daichi gulped nervously, “Yui what’s wrong?” He asked hearing the panic in his own voice.

Yui looked down and covered her mouth with her soft and delicate fingers, and once the tears began to fall down her cheeks she moved her hand up to her forehead so Daichi couldn’t see her crying.

“I…” Daichi felt horrible but he wasn’t even sure what he had done. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t implying you took it or anything!” He tried to fix things, but that only made Yui cry harder. “Yui, please what’s wrong??” He looked around to see if people were looking, but no one seemed to have noticed the scene Yui was making.

Yui mumbled something, but her voice was so low Daichi couldn’t catch a single word of what she was saying.

“What?” He whispered leaning forward to hear her better.

“I thought you were going to propose!!” She yelled and her voice broke between sobs.

Daichi felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of iced water on his neck and back. He looked at her horrified, he had never felt worse or more confused in his life. He could feel everyone's eyes staring at them, and watching the scene. He was unable to think straight, a million words crossed his mind in all kinds of speed and direction and nothing made sense; “I… What? Why… Why would I…?” He blurted out in confusion.

His words must have felt like knives to Yui, since she couldn’t help but let out a sob and stand up. She walked away and left the restaurant, crying harder than Daichi had ever seen her cry.

Daichi thought about going after her, but his body felt glued to the chair. He was speechless and nothing made sense to him. He looked around the restaurant, and it only took a few seconds for the other people’s eyes to look away from him. 

“Sir, is everything okay? May I bring you something else?” A waiter appeared out of nowhere.

Daichi slowly looked at him, he felt like in a dream; “…The check, please…” He mumbled.

The waiter nodded and walked away. Soon enough he brought it back, almost as if they had it already ready. Daichi paid and walked out of the restaurant. The warm air of spring hit him, and he let out a loud sight. He looked at both sides of the street and didn’t know where to go, home was clearly not an option.

He approached the parking valet to get his keys, but the man shook his head; “Sir; the lady you came with already took the car.”

Daichi nodded and walked away. He wasn’t sure where he was walking towards, but his mind wasn’t in the right place to think about that anyways. He felt in trance, shocked and confused.

His phone began to vibrate in his pocket, and as he took it out wondering if it would be Yui, he read Saeko’s name.

“Hello?” His voice was stern and his mind far away.

“Daichi! Sorry for calling so late, I hope to not be interrupting.” Her voice was cheerful.

“No, don’t worry…” He mumbled.

“Uhm… Are you okay?” She asked worriedly.

“I-I don’t know.” Daichi sighed, “I think I’m in trouble.”

Saeko remained silent for a few minutes, “It’s Yui, isn’t it?”

Daichi nodded, but then realizing she couldn’t see him he spoke “Yeah, sort of.”

Saeko sighed, “Okay, come to my place, but text me, don’t ring the doorbell. The kids will be asleep.”

“Okay…” Daichi replied before hanging up. He looked around trying to figure out where he had wandered off to, and once he saw a familiar building, he began to walk towards Saeko’s house.

Saeko could be considered Daichi’s best friend, although the only reason they knew each other was because Daichi’s childhood friend was her younger brother who had moved overseas, they still got along so well they decided to address each other by their first names. That, and to not confuse her with her brother when they talked about each other.

Once Daichi arrived at her doorstep, a luxurious and cute apartment, he texted her. He could hear steps approaching the door, and a tall blond man opened the door.

“Ah! Daichi, come on in! Saeko mentioned you were coming over. Is everything alright?” His name was Tsukishima Akiteru, and he was Saeko’s husband. They had two kids together, and both of them attended Sunshine Park Academy, except they were too young for Daichi to be their teacher, instead they were in Iwaizumi’s class.

Daichi walked into the apartment and looked around, “Thank you for having me, I’m sorry for being a bother, I just really don’t know what is happening…”

Akiteru looked at Daichi with a concerned expression and nodded for him to follow him into the living room.

Saeko was sitting at the couch with a tired expression. “Daichi! Oh boy, you do look bad…” She said as soon as he walked into the room. “What happened? Did she break up with you?”

Daichi sat on one of the other couches and shook his head, “No, I don’t think so… Today… It was our anniversary.” He began.

Saeko nodded, “Yeah that’s why I called you, to congratulate you.” She glanced at her husband and patted the place next to her for him to sit. He sat by her side and put his arm over her shoulders. They looked incredibly cute together.

“Well… The thing is…” He took a deep breath, and as he began to tell them everything that had happened, he watched both their expressions change into all kinds of emotions.

“Daichi…” Saeko whispered bringing her hand to her lips, the way she was reacting didn’t help Daichi feel any better. It reminded him of how Yui had reacted when he asked about the picture.

“I just… Don’t get it, I’m confused, why would she think I was going to propose?” He asked with genuine confusion.

Saeko shook her head and sighed, “Daichi you’ve been dating for 10 years! All of her friends are getting married, she’s at the perfect age to get married!”

Daichi nodded “And I get that, but we are miserable together! I thought maybe she was still with me because she liked this awful routine, but getting married??”

Saeko shrugged, “Well it’s the next step, isn’t it?”

Daichi looked at her surprised, “Well it would be if we were a happy couple! But we are not, in our situation it’s only a binding contract that will put us together in an official miserable endless relationship!”

Saeko sighed, “Maybe she’s happy with how things are going?”

Daichi groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, “Saeko, how could she?! We barely see each other, she spends 99% of her day at work and so do I, we never talk about anything interesting that isn’t the usual chit-chat about work, and we do NOTHING together except sleep. Absolutely nothing! We even stopped hanging out with the friends we have in common just so we don’t have to put up with each other, and she hates my new friends! She hates everyone at Sunshine Park and she won't even tell me why! How could she be happy?”

"She hates everyone at Sunshine Park???" She asked partly confused, and partly offended, "How could anyone hate those guys??" 

Daichi shrugged, "I don't know! But I can't talk about them without seeing her roll her eyes or groan at the sole mention of their names!" 

His friend bit her lip as she tried to think, “Maybe she has an affair?”

Daichi shrugged, “Well she can fucking go and run away with whoever it is, she’d be doing me a favor! That doesn't make sense, though,  Why would she want to marry me if there was someone else?”

Just as Saeko was about to burst into 'I DON’T KNOW!'s, Akiteru, who had been silently listening, spoke for the first time.

“I get that her motives for wanting you to propose are confusing, but… I don't get you, What is going on with you?” He tilted his head.

Daichi looked at him, “With me??”

“Well, I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t propose…” He shrugged.

Both Daichi and Saeko turned to him, “What?!” They spoke at unison.

“Have you not been listening??” Daichi asked almost laughing.

Akiteru shook his head, “No, I listened the whole time, but I’ve also been listening to the things that have been happening between you and Yui since we’ve met and this isn’t the usual thing you would do.”

Daichi looked at Saeko who simply shrugged. They both had no idea what her husband was talking about.

Akiteru sighed and proceeded to explain, “I’ve known you for quite some years, unfortunately, as you know, when we met your relationship was already a complete failure. I never got to see the happy side of it. But still, one day you came over saying Yui’s friends were all moving in with their partners, and you were thinking about asking her to move in together as well. You knew your relationship wasn’t going to improve by putting you two in the same apartment, and you knew you were miserable with her, but you still did it. So what has changed in your side of the story for you to not want to go through with the next step?”

Daichi gulped loudly, he could feel his cheeks burning up just as he realized what the change in his life had been. As soon as he heard the question, the name Suga resounded in his head.

"Well, I'm just not into marriage?" He tried to brush the question off. 

Akiteru shook his head, "That's not it. What is it, Daichi?" 

“daichi?” Saeko asked slowly, “There is something, isn’t there?”

Daichi remained silent for a few minutes as he looked at the ground and slowly shook his head, “It’s… It’s not something…” He finally said.

Akiteru sighed, “It’s someone, isn’t it?”

Daichi nodded, still avoiding their glance.

“What?!” Saeko asked perplexed looking back and forth from her husband to Daichi, “So you’re the one having an affair?!”

Daichi looked at her for the first time since he answered the questions, “It’s not an affair! Nothing has happened between us!”

“How could that be??” She asked trying to prove him wrong, but Akiteru interrupted them.

“Darling, he means he has simply fallen for someone else.” He explained.

Daichi nodded in agreement.

“…Do we…” She hesitated, “Do we know this woman?”

Daichi covered his face and groaned, but Akiteru’s perception astonished them once more.

“It’s not a woman, right?” He asked almost in a chuckle.

Saeko was about to tell him to stop making fun of the situation, but she froze once Daichi replied a dry “No.”

“How do you know all this?!” She asked her husband, part of her confused and part of her proud. “Are you gonna tell me you know who it is??”

Akiteru chuckled “Yes, I think I know who it is.”

Daichi looked at him surprised, but before he could ask anything, Akiteru replied to his question; “Sugawara?”

Daichi could feel his cheeks burning, he wanted to dig up a hole and bury himself in it. But how could he know it was Suga?? He didn't even have feelings for him until only a week ago??

“…How did you know?” He finally managed to ask.

Akiteru shrugged, “I knew he liked you from the minute I met him. I mean the way he looks at you is just entirely obvious. If people don’t see it; it’s because they want to believe people are straight.”

“Well okay, I see how you would know Suga liked him, but how did you know Daichi liked him back??” Saeko asked tangled in the mystery.

Akiteru shrugged again “I dunno, it just makes sense, I mean… When I think about it, it’s just like; who else could it be if not Sugawara?”

Daichi listened to his words intently but he couldn’t bring himself to speak anymore. Saeko took a deep breath.

“Sawamura, it’s not the end of the world. Yui is probably hurt, but you’re taking the honest route with her. Honesty hurts, that’s all. She will sleep on this and realize you’re doing the right thing, I’m sure she’ll forgive you.” She tried to calm him down, and by using his last name she only denoted the seriousness of her words even more.

“I get that, but then what?” Daichi looked at her trying to desperately find answers.

She shrugged and shook her head “I can’t say, I won’t tell you what to do, I mean I just can’t. Every relationship and every life is different. I can tell you what I would like for you to do, but it's up to you to find your own path…”

Daichi sighed and rubbed his eyes, he was starting to get tired of all this.

“Why don’t you sleep on it? You can take the guest’s room, and honestly if things don’t go well with Yui and you can’t go back to your place, you can stay here for as long as you want.” She added.

Daichi nodded slowly and stood up, “Thank you Saeko, honestly…”

Akiteru walked him to the guest’s room, “Goodnight Daichi, if you need anything please don’t hesitate on letting us know, alright?”

Daichi thank them again, and got in bed. His body feeling heavy and his mind about to explode. He just wanted a peaceful life, and he would probably have to do something to end this nightmare. If his peaceful days with Yui were over, he wasn’t going to drag this painful situation any longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! ~^.^~ I hope you're all having a great week and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, can you feel the big momentum this fic is building up to?? haha! We'll see where poor Daichi ends up, and what he's going to do about Yui. Do you guys think he'll break up with her?? Or maybe just leave things as they are??
> 
> Anyways, I have to say writing this chapter was really sad, I feel really bad for Yui, and if you feel I'm making her be a 'bitch' or the bad guy in this story, please remember this is told from Daichi's perspective and there's always two sides to every story!  
> To be honest, the highlight of this chapter was bringing Saeko and Akiteru in, I love them and I ship them so hard <333 I hope they'll appear more often in the future! What do you guys think??
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, subscribe, bookmark, or whatever you guys want through here or tumblr! <333 
> 
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/


	3. Toys And Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not a toy, Suga,” Daichi mumbled, unsure of what to say.
> 
> Suga smiled, showing his beautiful teeth and lips. His eyes piercing those of Daichi’s when they were not glancing at his lips. “I never said you were a toy, nor considered you one.”
> 
> Daichi glanced down at Suga’s lips as well; “Then what is this?” He whispered as their faces closened.
> 
> “What do you think this is?” Suga mumbled, almost like in a purr.
> 
> Their faces were drawing closer, and their lips almost brushing. Daichi could feel Suga’s inviting breath. “I…” He said but didn’t even know what to end the sentence with. He wasn’t thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh~ 15 more minutes and I'd be late with the deadline! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I loved writing it, and Suga's cheekiness is definitely one of my favorite things in the world! You seriously can't tell me he isn't like this or, at least, didn't grow up to be like this after his Karasuno days... 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!! <33 
> 
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/

Daichi woke up feeling rather uneasy, he had dreamt about his own wedding and how Yui was waiting for him at the altar but he couldn’t bring himself to walk down the aisle and marry her. Odd thing to dream about since it’s normally the woman the one that walks down to meet the man, but all Daichi knew was that he couldn’t even wrap his head around the idea of marrying someone he did not only not love but abhorred.

It was a Sunday, which meant he didn’t have work. He hated that, he had nothing to do and going home was a very awkward idea. Maybe he should stay in bed and start paying for his rent to Saeko. No, he had to get out of bed and move forward, stalling in fear was not an option. He had to be brave, he had to get out of bed and do something with himself. _But not going home, he wasn’t brave enough for that yet._

He got dressed and made his bed, he wanted to thank Saeko for her kindness in any possible way. As he walked to the kitchen he was greeted by her family, her two adorable children and her husband were having breakfast while she read some newspaper.

“Good morning, Daichi, you slept alright?” Akiteru asked cheerfully.

Daichi nodded slowly and sleepily, “I think it’s better if I head out now…” He mumbled. “Thank you so much for everything, honestly.”

Saeko looked up from her newspaper, “You’re not staying for breakfast?”

Daichi shook his head, “I’m not hungry, to be honest, and I don’t want to be any more of a hinder.” He chuckled lightly.

“You’re no hinder…” Akiteru tried to reassure him.

“Let him be, darling. If he wants to go he can go. He’ll deal with this his own way…” She said to her husband in a sweet tone, “Are you going home?” She asked now turning to Daichi.

He hesitated and looked around before slowly shaking his head, “I don’t think it’s a good idea… Maybe I’ll sneak in at night and sleep on the couch… Maybe I’ll just crash at the school.” He shrugged.

Saeko nodded, “Well are you sure you don’t want to take the bull by the horns and deal with the problem?”

Daichi shook his head again, this time with no hesitation; “I’m definitely not in the mood to have this kind of talk. I know if I see her she will bring it up, and I will be tired and angry and probably cruel. Definitely not a good idea.”

Saeko hesitated, but Akiteru nudged her slightly, “You said it yourself, he has to deal with this his own way.”

Saeko sighed and nodded, “Very well, but if you need anything you know where we are okay?”

Daichi nodded smiling and waved goodbye at her sons who eagerly yelled: “Goodbye, uncle Daichi!!”

 

\----

 

As he endlessly walked around the city of Tokyo, watching people and feeling like everything around him was a metaphor for his situation, his phone began to buzz. He took it out of his pocket and saw Suga’s name. Although he was probably the last person he should be talking at the moment, he was dying to hear his voice. 

“Hello?” He said as he picked it up.

“Ah, Daichi! How are you?” He asked cheerfully.

“Uhhh… I’m alright.” He said.

Suga laughed on the other side of the line, “Daichi, are you really lying to me?” His tone dropped into a low grave one.

Daichi gulped, “I guess I am.” He couldn’t help himself.

Suga sighed, “Well I demand to know where you are right now.”

Daichi took a bit to answer, he had no idea where he had wandered off to but once he found something familiar in his surroundings he was able to reply. “I think I’m in Ikebukuro.”

“Huh?? How did you get that far??” He asked half amused half surprised.

“I don’t know, I guess I got distracted while walking,” Daichi admitted, realizing this was going to be a two-hour walk home or an hour if he took the underground.

“Well okay. Fear not, my darling, I’ll go meet you!” Suga said with a deep funny voice.

“Meet me? But it’s easier if I go meet you!” Daichi chuckled.

Suga remained silent for a few seconds before answering, “Actually, I’m closer to Ikebukuro than Shibuya, so not really, I’ll probably be there in like 10 minutes, make it 15!” He chuckled.

Daichi hesitated, why on earth was Suga so far from home as well?? “Okay well… I guess I’ll meet you here, I’ll send you my location.”

“Roger that! I’ll see you soon.” He hanged up.

Although Daichi was still wondering why on earth Suga was so far from home, he couldn’t help but feel excited to see him. He sat on a bench, bobbing his knee up and down nervously while looking around or glancing down at his phone.

Suddenly he felt a cold touch on the back of his neck and a soft whisper in his left ear “Well you look awfully handsome for not being okay…”

Daichi turned around and found Suga smiling at him, his face very close to his, and his cold fingers tucked down the neck of Daichi's shirt. Daichi froze in place, but Suga continued as if nothing. He jumped over the bench and sat next to Daichi.

“So what’s up? What happened?” He asked putting his elbow on the back of the bench and moving his torso to face Daichi.

Daichi, who although avoided his glance, carefully shrugged. “Apparently she…” He sighed, “She thought I was going to propose…”

Suga tilted his head, “Well were you?”

Daichi looked into his eyes with slight anger, “Of course I wasn’t!” He was partly offended by having Suga, out of all people, ask something like that.

Suga simply frowned, “Well why not? I thought you were going to.”

Daichi’s eyes were a mixture of surprise and pain, “Wh-what? You thought I was going to propose??”

Suga shrugged, “It’s been ten years, isn’t it like the next step?”

Daichi hesitated for a few seconds, “Well yeah but…”

“But?” Suga rose an eyebrow.

“But everyone knows my relationship isn’t a happy one, why would I propose??” He said trying to avoid the _but I want to fuck you until I can’t feel my body_  part.

Suga clicked his tongue against his teeth, “Yeah, but you see, you’re still dating her. The normal thing to do when you’re not in a happy relationship is to end it, and if you don’t end it you gotta commit.”

Daichi rubbed his face and sighed, “Yeah, but it’s not the same, everything’s changed…” He said before he could think.

“Changed? What has changed??” Suga asked with overwhelming curiosity.

Daichi remained silent, his ears turned red and this time, he did not only avoid Suga’s glance, but he also looked in the opposite direction.

“Hmmm…,” Suga mumbled, “If you give me this silence, I’m only going to let my imagination run wild, Daichi…”

Daichi continued to look away, “Do as you please.”

Suga laughed loudly and Daichi could feel his cold fingers back on the back of his neck, except this time they were toying with his hair. “Are you sure you want to give me that much power, Daichi?” He asked with a low voice.

Daichi clenched his jaw, his face was burning, and his body was trembling.

“Don’t tell me…” He said before moving closer to Daichi, “That seeing me that other night is what changed everything…” He whispered into his ear.

Daichi felt shivers down his spine, he wanted to dig up a hole and bury himself in it. He wanted to tie himself up or to simply run away. Anything that would help him control himself from jumping on Suga and fucking him senseless.

“…” Daichi cleared his throat, “It was one of the things.” He finally said in a low voice.

“One of the things?” This time, Suga was shamelessly running his fingers through Daichi’s hair and neck. “What were the other things?” He chuckled.

Daichi sighed and then groaned. He turned to Suga, “What do you want me to do Suga?? Why are you doing this?” He asked slightly angry.

Suga looked at him with amusement, “Doing what? Does it bother you that I’m playing with your hair? You have a very soft hair… What shampoo do you use?”

Daichi rolled his eyes and looked away again, “What were you doing in this part of town anyways?” He asked changing the subject.

“In Ikebukuro?” Suga asked distractedly, “Well the guy I ended up with last night lives around here.” He said with an indifferent tone.

Daichi clenched his jaw once more, he was only growing angrier by the second, imagining Suga with someone else… He could have spent the night before with him, and instead he had to live through that awful date with Yui that ended in tears and screams.

“Oh, by the way, I have something for you,” Suga added giggling.

Daichi looked at him with a puzzled glance, and then he looked down at a small envelope.

“It was supposed to be an anniversary gift,” He said with a sigh as he looked away and watched the pass-byers

Daichi opened the envelope and found two tickets to a baseball game, “Uhh… You know that what Yui plays is volleyball, right?”

Suga turned to him surprised, “Does she? I had no idea she played anything to be honest, and I don’t care.” He giggled, “I know you like baseball, so that’s why.” He shrugged.

It was the first time, Daichi realized, he was being given something that he would enjoy himself, not something that he was either going to enjoy as a couple or something that evolved around Yui. He hesitated before putting the tickets back in the envelope. “Thanks, but I doubt she’ll want to go now, and, to be honest, I don’t feel like taking her anywhere."

Suga laughed loudly, pushing his head back, “Oh I’m sorry; I didn’t realize Daichi couldn’t do anything without his beloved Yui.” He took the envelope and stood up. “Come on, let’s go.”

Daichi looked at him surprised, “Going where?”

“To the game, obviously,” He replied without turning back and walking towards the stadium.

Daichi stood up and quickly approached him to catch up with his pace, “Uh… If the game is right now, when were you planning on giving me the tickets?”

Suga smirked, “Well now, obviously.”

Daichi looked at the ground as they walked, it didn’t make sense, if this was an anniversary gift, he could have given the tickets to him on Friday, or even Saturday before he left from work to the date. He could have given them to him any time throughout the week, why only a few minutes before the game started?? Plus the game was closer to where they were at the moment than where they lived…

He turned to Suga with a frown, “You just bought the tickets, didn’t you?”

Suga chuckled, “You’re overthinking this, Daichi.”

Daichi shook his head, “Did you buy the tickets just now? Or not?”

Suga shrugged, “Who knows? Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t… But if I did I surely didn’t have Yui in mind.” He laughed.

Daichi blushed and looked away. “Thank you.”

Suga shook his head, “It’s nothing, plus you can repay me with dinner.”

 _This man had no shame, for real_ … Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle as he walked by his side.

 

\----

 

Once the game had ended both men stood at the entrance of the stadium. It was darkening outside, and Daichi’s stomach growled reminding him he hadn’t had anything to eat throughout the entire day.

Suga glanced at his watch, “Dinner, then?”

Daichi thought about it for a few seconds before nodding, he didn’t really have anywhere else to be and home wasn’t an option. “Yeah, I want to repay you once and for all.” He chuckled.

Suga nodded “Let’s go then.”

They both walked in silence, Daichi avoided looking at Suga in fear of getting caught while Suga smiled at every pass-byer.

“Ooh! Here’s a good place!” Suga said eagerly, grabbing Daichi by the arm.

Daichi blushed at the touch of his tender hand and quickly nodded. They both entered the restaurant.

“Table for two, please. Oh! And could it be a… Private one?” Suga asked the waiter in a cheeky tone before winking.

If Daichi was blushing before, now he was a red mess. He didn’t know what to do or what Suga’s intentions were, let alone what this request meant.

The waiter took them to a table, far from the other tables, almost hidden in a corner. They had complete privacy, and no one would disturb them. Suga didn’t sit in front of Daichi, but next to him.

“So, did you enjoy the game?” Suga asked while toying with his glass of wine.

Daichi nodded, “To be honest, I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Thank you, really.”

Suga chuckled, “No need to thank me, you are my favorite co-worker and my best friend. I want you to be happy.”

Although those words were meant with kindness, they felt like knives in Daichi’s chest. He was his _favorite co-worker_  and his _best friend_ …

Daichi remained silent and slowly nodded.

Suga laughed once more and slowly leaned towards him, “I told you to not overthink this, Daichi…” He whispered.

Daichi shook his head, “I’m not overthinking anything.” Suga was right, it was only Daichi the one who had feelings for anyone, or, at least, feelings that meant more than friendship. Suga was clearly only toying with him and it didn’t mean anything, he was allowed to do that since they were _best friends._

Suga’s knee touched Daichi’s, “Yes you are, I can see it in your eyes.” He continued to whisper.

Daichi shrugged, “I really don’t know what you mean.” He said moving his leg aside. If Suga was toying with him or not, that didn’t mean Daichi was going to get carried away.

“Daichi,” Suga said moving his leg forward once more and brushing Daichi’s knee.

Daichi turned to him angrily and daringly, he wasn’t a toy and he wasn’t going to show any weakness, but as he encountered Suga’s eyes he found something he didn’t expect. Suga’s eyes were daring as well, but in a different way, they were full of lust and need. They were inviting, and although they were suggestive they were also vulnerable.

“I’m not a toy, Suga,” Daichi mumbled, unsure of what to say.

Suga smiled, showing his beautiful teeth and lips. His eyes piercing those of Daichi’s when they were not glancing at his lips. “I never said you were a toy, nor considered you one.”

Daichi glanced down at Suga’s lips as well; “Then what is this?” He whispered as their faces closened.

“What do you think this is?” Suga mumbled, almost like in a purr.

Their faces were drawing closer, and their lips almost brushing. Daichi could feel Suga’s inviting breath. “I…” He said but didn’t even know what to end the sentence with. He wasn’t thinking.

“So what would you like to order?” A waiter who distractedly glanced down at his notebook interrupted them.

Daichi quickly moved away and cleared his throat, his cheeks pink and his eyes nervously looking everywhere. Suga chuckled and looked back at the waiter, “Well darling, if your timing was any better, I’d knew what to order, but I was in the middle of trying to make a move on this beautiful man.” He said bluntly.

The waiter looked up at them both and blushed almost as much as Daichi. “Oh I’m so sorry, I can come back later!”

Just as he was about to walk off, Suga stopped him. “Don’t worry about it, the harm is already done, I don’t want you to interrupt any further.” He laughed.

They both ordered their meals, and the waiter quickly left.

“Did you really have to tell him that?” Daichi asked Suga.

Suga shrugged, “Well he had to know, I mean he did kill the mood.” He laughed.

Daichi groaned and shook his head, as much as he hated to admit it, Suga was right. That idiot had completely ruined the mood and there was no way they were going to get it back.

The waiter arrived with their plates and both of them began to eat. Suga’s knee remained right by Daichi’s.

“So what are you going to do?” Suga finally asked.

“About?” Daichi turned to him confused but hoping he wasn’t asking the same question everyone else was asking; _are you going to break up or not?_

“I mean, I’m guessing you can’t go home. So where are you staying?” He asked without looking at him.

“Oh,” Daichi replied surprised by the question, “Well I stayed at Saeko’s last night…”

Suga nodded, “I figured.”

“But I don’t want to stay there tonight again. I was thinking of maybe sneaking into my apartment late at night once I know she’s asleep for sure and taking over the couch, or maybe going to the Academy and sleeping there.”  He replied.

Suga chuckled, “It’d be funny to see you sneaking in.”

Daichi nodded, “I guess, but not if she catches me…”

“You could stay at my place, you know that right?” Suga said shrugging and looking down at his plate while he ate.

Daichi hesitated, not even moving for a few seconds. “I… I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Suga turned to him raising an eyebrow, “Why not? I mean you’re my best friend. Why wouldn’t it be?”

There it was again. _Best friend._

Daichi shrugged, “I don’t know, I guess I’m just tired.” He said, regretting using a stupid and typical excuse like that.

Suga laughed and nodded, “Well, suit yourself.”

They continued the dinner talking about the school and how things were going, although the mood was definitely calmer and there was barely any tension, Daichi couldn’t help but feel a burning desire to get more of his touching. He didn’t just want to feel Suga’s knee brushing up against him, but his entire body. He wanted to see it naked and on top of him, to taste it, to feel it, he wanted to have the pleasure all those annoying men were having.

They finished their dinner and walked out of the restaurant.

Suga yawned loudly and stretched his arms, “Come on; let’s go somewhere else.”

Daichi rose an eyebrow but followed him. They quietly walked towards one of the parks. It was definitely dark outside, and although the city continued to be crowded, there were fewer people than during the day. They both walked towards one of the fountains and leaned against the iron fence; Daichi faced the fountain while Suga gave his back to it. The park was empty and although it was dark, the few lights from the paved path and the ones from the fountain illuminated the area a bit.

“Are you sure you don’t want to crash at my place?” Suga asked looking at their surroundings.

Daichi shook his head, “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Suga nodded, “You’ve said that before, but I’m still not sure what you mean by that.”

“I mean…” Daichi hesitated but then sighed, “I mean I might be your best friend in your eyes, but you’re not my best friend in mine.”

Suga looked at him surprised, but Daichi avoided his glance. Suddenly, Suga moved and stood right behind Daichi, his arms to his sides and his hands gripping on the fence. Their bodies touching, and Suga’s face buried on Daichi’s nape.

Daichi’s body tensed up at the touch, and his entire being trembled unsure of what was happening.

“I keep telling you to not overthink things…” Suga mumbled, letting his breath caress Daichi’s skin.

“Tha-that’s what I’m doing. I’m your best friend.” Daichi repeated.

Suga chuckled and leaned his forehead on Daichi’s shoulder. “Why don’t you turn around and face me?”

Daichi hesitated, but he slowly did so. His back against the fence now, and Suga in front of him trapping him with both his arms to his sides.

“You are my best friend, yes,” Suga said with a low husky voice.

“Yeah…” Daichi repeated, paralyzed by Suga’s proximity.  

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to kiss my best friend right now…” He said looking down at Daichi’s lips.

Daichi cleared his throat “But if you did something like that… Just for the kicks of it… Then that would make me a toy, and you’ve said-”

“I’ve said you’re not a toy… So I guess that can only mean I’m not just doing this for the kicks of it…” Suga whispered, his lips almost brushing Daichi’s.

“Please…” Daichi whispered almost in a moan, “Don’t do this if…” _You don’t want me._

Before he could finish the sentence, Suga’s lips were touching Daichi’s. He moved forward, getting closer to him and pushing him back further towards the fence so not only their lips were in contact but also their bodies. Suga moved his tongue as their lips playfully moved together, his tongue moved forward and tangled with that of Daichi’s.

Daichi moved his hands down to Suga’s hips and brought him even closer, Suga followed him and moved his own hands up to Daichi’s neck and cheeks.

They remained like that, kissing and moaning softly for a few minutes. After a while, Suga pulled back and looked into Daichi’s eyes; “You’re the one who’s only seen me as your best friend until that night.”

Daichi’s cheeks turned pink and he gulped, “I… I want you, Suga…” He whispered.

Suga smirked, “I want you too, Daichi. But you will have to see me with other men until you make up your mind. You’re not a toy, but neither am I.” He said before pulling away completely.

Daichi watched him, unable to find the words. He wanted to tell him it was okay, that he was going to break up with Yui and go with him, but he knew it wasn’t that simple.

Daichi’s silence was enough for Suga. “I’ll see you tomorrow at work.” He bowed slightly and walked away with a cheerful smile.

Daichi remained at the fountain, frozen in place and tortured by his thoughts. Seeing Suga had definitely not been a good idea, now his mind was an even bigger mess. If he had to choose between making someone happy or unhappy; now he had to choose between making two people happy or unhappy. He had to choose between Yui or Suga… Hurt one or the other…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a wonderful week, and please feel free to give kudos, comment, subscribe and all that mumbo jumbo! Oh! and if you could share it so other people can enjoy it, that'd be perfect <333 
> 
> I truly hope you guys liked it, and I seriously love all the support I've been getting in the comments, I love you guys and I wish you the best week every! feel free to message me any time<3333 
> 
> (Also, I apologize if I sound super cheesy or whatever, I'm dead and about to pass out, but I wanted to get this chapter on time, so please excuse the nonsense in the notes haha) 
> 
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/


	4. Shattered Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi stood there, in silence but not, hearing static in his brain as he tried to comprehend what was going on around him, glancing at the cafeteria and back to the door, thinking of every possible scenario he had imagined that would happen… He didn’t imagine this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! <333 I'll be making an 8tracks playlist with the songs that are helping me write this fic. So far, unfortunately, most of those songs will be sad songs hehe~ but maybe I'll be able to make a Part 2 of said playlist with happier ones?? who knows! anyways, I'll try to have it for next week! <333 
> 
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/

“Daichi, wake up.” A soft voice resounded in his head. “Daichi, come on, wake up…”

As he slowly opened his eyes, the dream, and the sleepiness slowly faded away bringing him back into reality. A reality he didn’t like, filled with memories of despair and anxiety.

He took a deep breath while lying there, adjusting his mind and eyes to the environment. He had spent the night in the Academy after all. Grabbed one of the blankets from Bokuto’s classrooms, a few pillows, and got down on the cushioned floor until he passed out.

“Daichi what are you doing here?” Kiyoko asked him softly.

Daichi looked at her and tried to chuckle, “Nothing really. I just wanted to get an early start.” He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“You know it’s not a good idea to lie to your boss right?” Kiyoko tilted her head and looked at him with caring eyes, “What happened?”

Daichi sighed, he was so tired of repeating the same story over and over again… “Yui thought I was going to propose.” He summarized.

Kiyoko looked at him in surprise and frowned, “What? Why?”

“Thank you!” Daichi said raising his hands, “Everyone keeps saying how it was so obvious, how it was the next step…”

Kiyoko looked around the classroom, thinking. “But she’s not the one you love, I don’t get it.”

Daichi nodded slowly looking around as well but then turned to her, “What? What do you mean she’s not the one I love?”

Kiyoko sighed and stood up, offering him her hand to stand up as well, “Most of my job consists of watching you guys do your job. If you were actually going to propose to Yui I would have stopped you myself.”

Daichi took her hand, “That doesn’t answer my question.”

Kiyoko shook her head, “What are you going to do? You can’t sleep at the school for the rest of your life, so you have to do something.”

Daichi walked towards the staff room to make himself some coffee, “I guess I’ll try to go back home? Maybe talk things with her and try to fix things?”

“What about Suga?” Kiyoko asked cuttingly from where she stood.

Daichi froze, “So that’s what you meant? How did-?”

“What about Suga, Daichi?” She asked again.

Daichi chuckled angrily, “I think you’re getting involved where no one asked you to be.”

Kiyoko crossed her arms, “Is that so?”

Daichi nodded without looking back at her, “I think suddenly everyone thinks my personal life is their business and they have to tell me what to do or not to do. So why don’t you go back to your own personal life?” He turned to her, “Oh wait, you don’t have one.”

Kiyoko sighed and looked down, “Daichi, I think it’s best if you go home. Don’t come in today.”

“I’m already here, I’m not going anywhere,” He replied, scoffing.

“Sawamura Daichi, I might have no say in your personal life, but you are surely making a big line of mistakes for being someone who just opened their eyes for the first time in the day, I suggest you take the day off before you piss me off any further and I end up telling you to not come back at all, because your professional life is something I DO have a say on.” Her voice was strong and cold. Her body immobile and her eyes unblinkingly watched Daichi.

Daichi looked at her, his face both going from pale to red, “Uhm…” He cleared his throat, “You’re right, I’m sorry, Kiyoko…” He bowed his head down, “I’ll take the day off. Once again, I’m sorry.”

Kiyoko nodded but didn’t say anything else.

Daichi walked towards the door and left the academy. Summer was definitely closing up, and the warmth in Tokyo was becoming suffocating. Or maybe it was just his current emotional state that was grabbing him by the neck and slowly squeezing him dead.

Much to his distaste, he walked to his apartment. He needed a shower and a spare pair of clothes. And to rest, and probably eat… With luck, Yui would be off to work or on some tour and he wouldn’t have to see her in a long time.

Dangling with his keys in his hand, he approached the front door of his apartment. The mail in the small box by the door gave him a bad feeling. Maybe Yui was home after all? He walked into his own apartment, and although the silence reigned in the place, an occasional sound could be heard here and there coming from the kitchen.

Daichi closed his eyes and sighed, getting himself ready for the storm. He put the keys on the small table by the door and walked towards the kitchen.

“He-, “he started with a rusty low voice.

“Daichi!” She interrupted him happily. “Oh my god you’re finally back!”

Daichi looked at her with estranged eyes, “Yeah… I’m sorry, I just wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to come back…”

Yui looked at him with confusion, “What? Why not? This is your own home!” She laughed, “I’ll make you some coffee.” She immediately turned around and began to get the espresso machine working.

“Uh… I…” Daichi looked around feeling even more confused, “I thought you would be… Angry?”

Yui turned back to him with a big smile, “Angry? Why? By the way don't you have to be at work??”

Daichi looked down at the mail envelopes in his hand, “Oh no,” he put them on the counter, “Kiyoko sent me back home…”

He could catch a glimpse of Yui’s jaw hardening at hearing about Kiyoko but quickly smiled again, “Well how about…” She stepped closer to Daichi and wrapped her hands around his neck, “I come back earlier tonight, and maybe we could order some food and watch a movie?” her voice was soft and sweet before carefully kissing Daichi on the lips.

“I…” He began to speak, but before he could finish Yui interrupted him again.

“Great! Well, I’ll see you tonight, darling!” She quickly grabbed her bags and almost as if she were rushing, she left the apartment.

Daichi stood there, in silence but not, hearing static in his brain as he tried to comprehend what was going on around him, glancing at the cafeteria and back to the door, thinking of every possible scenario he had imagined that would happen… He didn’t imagine this.

Feeling the frustration running through his body, he slowly dropped down, his back against the counter until he sat on the floor. Wrapping his arms around his knees, he began to cry trying to contain the loud noises that wanted to come out from his lungs. Why did things have to be this way? Why did he have to see Suga that night? Why did he have to be such a coward and continue to date Yui for YEARS when he clearly didn’t want to?

Unable to contain the groans, he looked back and gently hit the back of his head against the counter while loudly screaming in agony, hating himself for everything that was happening, hating the choices he had to make and hating the person he had to hurt… Whoever it was.

The cafeteria continued to buzz, reminding him of Yui’s reaction, the way she was pretending like nothing was happening. It reminded him that he was still living in that damn apartment he hated with his entire being because there was nothing that belonged to him. It was all Yui. It was all Yui’s. It was Yui. But he still couldn’t hate her.

He stood up and seeing through the blurriness of his tears, he grabbed the hot cup of coffee that still wasn’t entirely full and angrily threw it against a wall, shattering it into a million pieces.

“FUCK!” He yelled, slamming his fist on the counter over and over again. He would have preferred the coldness of Yui, the anger, the yelling, the constant screams, and a big annoying horrible fight. He would have preferred anything that showed that the crappiness of their relationship was real. _Anything BUT this._

This only made him feel like he was supposed to be happy, he was supposed to be enjoying this love to his heart content. He was supposed to see the perfection of his partner, the love that she constantly gave him… He felt like a useless piece of shit, unable to appreciate what surrounded him because he was grumpy and only wanted more and more from people. He hated himself, and it was hard to see the truth of the reality that made him.

What else was he supposed to do? He gave her everything and had nothing himself. She had a beautiful career, great friends, a big amount of money that allowed them to stay in that gorgeous apartment with breathtaking views, but he had nothing. His life was Yui’s and that was it. The only time he was himself was when he was at work because it was the only space where Yui had no contact with.

He took deep breaths trying to calm down, focusing on the reality and trying to ignore the illusion Yui was attempting to create. He felt like he was spiraling down a line of hatred and rambling through fake ideas. He looked around and although tears continuously streamed down his face, his breathing and the burning sensation in his throat were calming down.

He grabbed a kitchen towel and began to clean up the coffee and to grab the small pieces of what used to be a ‘best-boyfriend-cup’. How ironic, and what a bullshit. He shook his head and opened the trash-can.

“…What the fuck?” Behind a big pile of what probably had been the trash from the days he had been gone, and Yui remained at the apartment, he could see the corner of a wooden frame. He reached down into the trash and pulled it out. “You have to be fucking kidding me…” He mumbled.

In his hand, shattered in as many pieces as the cup wrapped in the kitchen towel was, he had the damn picture he had asked Yui the night of their anniversary. The frame was torn in half as if someone had smashed it against something, the crystal was gone, probably buried deep in the trash, and the picture itself was excessively wrinkled.

He looked around, forgetting all the anger and self-hate and going back into the confusion. “Does she hate them that much??” He asked himself out loud.

Why would she do something like this? Why would she walk into his office, destroy the only picture he had of what formed part of his own world, his own persona, and then hide the evidence and refuse to talk about it when asked? Why do something like this?? It didn’t make sense, and it felt like the big mess of what his relationship was, was actually even bigger than he had imagined.

He took out the picture and threw out the frame once again. As he tried to flatten out the image with his hands, his mind ran through a million possibilities, but none of them made sense. He even considered the possibility of her knowing he was in love with Suga, but if there was, at least, someone in the school she liked it was Suga. Or at least, he was the only one she would actually talk to at public gatherings and so on…

“Why?...” He continued to whisper over and over again.

He sighed and closed his eyes. After a few minutes in complete silence and once his mind was back in peace, he put the picture inside his bag so Yui wouldn’t find it. He walked to the bathroom where he took a long warm shower, trying to put his thoughts in order.

Afterward, he walked to the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his hip, and a smaller one in his hand. As he dried his hair, he stumbled with a book that Yui had left on the ground by her side of the bed. He picked it up. It was a photo album.

He sat on the bed, indifferent as to whether he wetted the sheets or not, and began to look through the pictures. They were all from back when they started dating. Yui’s first games, some of Daichi’s back when he used to play on the male team… Their first date, their first holiday together… Even when they got this stupid apartment they took a cheesy picture with a bottle of Champaign.

As he passed through the pictures that were chronologically organized, he could see how his face slowly changed. The smile began to fade, and instead, it was replaced by a conformist glance of someone who didn’t give two shits about what was happening. How on earth did Yui not realize? And most importantly, why was Yui’s face the exact same one in every single picture, not fading, not increasing, nothing, they were all the same. Almost as if they were all photoshopped and pasted onto her head.

He sighed and pushed the album aside, falling back on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out who was at blame here or when did things go so wrong…

His phone slowly buzzed next to him between the sheets. He grabbed it and took a glance at the flashing screen.

>>Are you okay? I’m really sorry about earlier.

Kiyoko. Daichi chuckled and shook his head. If there was someone who didn’t have to apologize in his life, it was her.

>>Yeah… I guess. Things turned out unexpectedly. And please don’t apologize, I’m the one who should be apologizing. I’m sorry for what I said.

He replied and stood up to get changed. As he was putting on his clothes, Kiyoko replied.

>>Unexpectedly how??

He grabbed his phone again and began to type.

>>Like we are ignoring the subject, pretending nothing happened, having a movie night and acting like the happiest couple ever.

This time, Kiyoko didn’t reply, instead, she called.

“What?? Are you serious??” She asked trying to keep her voice down so the others wouldn’t hear her.

“Yup.” Daichi tried to sound as if he found this funny, but his voice was still harsh from crying and screaming.

“But… Are you playing along?” she asked worriedly.

“Not really being given a choice here, she doesn’t even let me finish my sentences, she just said she was getting off from work earlier and we should order some food and watch a movie, then rushed out the door.” Daichi shrugged even though she couldn’t see him.

Kiyoko sighed on the other side of the line, “Damn, that’s like worse… Are you okay?”

Daichi chuckled, “Yeah, yeah…” Too obvious a lie.

“…So movie night?” She asked trying to move forward with the subject.

Daichi sighed loudly, “I guess… If I want to sleep in my own bed for the night, I’ll have to comply.”

Kiyoko cleared her throat, “You know I know it’s none of my business but… How long can you go on with this lie, Daichi?”

Daichi remained silent but then a question that had been bothering him fell down from his lips; “Since when did you know about me and Suga?”

Kiyoko chuckled with sadness, “I don’t know if you guys are a thing, but I know he’s been in love with you for years, and he marked the beginning for you. What happened for you to wake up and see the truth?”

Daichi frowned, “I don’t understand… I’m not sure what you mean?”

Kiyoko sighed, “Look, I have to go, but… Ask me again some other time and I’m sure I’ll be able to explain to you what you clearly can’t see with your own eyes.”

Daichi laughed slightly, “Okay, thank you Kiyoko. And again, I’m sorry for my shitty behavior.”

Kiyoko laughed as well, “Well whether you want to believe it or not, you’re one of my best friends, which makes you part of my personal life. People in my personal life always get a pass.”

She hanged up and left Daichi once again, drowning in the silence of his own apartment, trying to figure out what she meant, or what at least the line ‘marked the beginning for you’ meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to add that one of my main worries is that I might seem to be making Yui be a bit of a bitch. I know the way she's behaving or what she's doing is not okay, and there are a lot more things that will happen that will worsen things. Please try to remember that this is written from Daichi's perspective, I hold absolutely nothing against Yui because I find her to be one of the most adorable female characters in the anime/manga, and most importantly; there are always two sides to every story. Mostly when it comes to love stories. So who knows? Maybe the way Yui sees things are completely different from Daichi's view? Hopefully, we'll get to know her side of the story in future chapters? 
> 
> Let me know what you think, what you would like, song suggestions for the 8tracks list, what this chapter made you think/feel, how your day was, and pretty much anything you'd like in the comments down bellow <33 I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> (Also, I mostly follow back on Tumblr since it's as much as the app allows me to do, but I'm hoping to get my laptop soon from getting fixed so I can reply to all your messages and get back on track with all of you, my lovely readers!) 
> 
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/


	5. Angels in Cages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi pulled out one of the small alcohol bottles from the mini-fridge and handed it to Suga. Just as Suga reached out to grab it, their hands met and their skin touched just like it did at the beach. They remained still for a few seconds, without saying a word. Although Daichi feared what he would find, he looked up to Suga’s eyes. His worst nightmare was right in front of him, Suga’s eyes were looking straight into his with an uncontrollable amount of fire, the same fire he felt inside himself.
> 
> Unable to control his own actions, he let the small bottle slip from his fingers and moved forward, pulling Suga by the collar of his neck. Almost immediately, Suga responded with the same intensity, making their lips meet and finally exchange the same feelings they had felt back in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have to admit I finished writing it last night, but I hated it and I couldn't shake off the feeling that I could write a much better chapter, so I re-wrote it from scratch and here it is!
> 
> Also, please let me apologize in advance for what you're about to read, and also for the upcoming chapters. They are going to break everyone's hearts, including mine. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it nonetheless <333
> 
> Oh! Also, I still don't have the playlist since I'm hoping to get my laptop in time for that, so in the meantime here I leave you a song. (A very appropriate one for this chapter.) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1B8utUT0jk
> 
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/

Angels. They say angels are creatures that come to earth to save us from ourselves, they are magnificent and beautiful. Soft and delicate, yet strong and sometimes even scary. But how can humans deserve to be saved by such creatures if all they do is hurt them? Men pluck their wings and force them into cages, they beat them up and break their hearts. _Humans don’t deserve the kindness and love that angels give._

Daichi said these words out loud every morning as soon as he opened his eyes. In his mind, he was a mere horrible human and Suga was the most perfect angel heaven had ever seen. Undeserving, that’s how he felt. Cruel, that’s how he saw himself. Broken, that’s how he ended up.

His mind was torn in half and his heart was shattered into a thousand pieces. Why weren’t things as easy as they were supposed to be? Why couldn’t Yui just break up with him? After all, he had also been pretty horrible to her anyways… But no, he didn’t deserve anyone around him. He felt miserable and like a caged bird, ready to fly but whose wings have been tied to the steel bars of his jail.

His days felt short and empty, his mind was lost in thought and he barely paid any attention to his surroundings. The trains passed by, the people walked by, everything came and went like the numbers on the calendar or the weather as the season changed. Everything moved forward except Daichi.

“Daichi?” Kiyoko asked bringing him back to reality.

He looked into her eyes and realized he was in her office, he wasn’t sure when he had walked in or for how long he had been sitting there but he also didn’t care. It’s not like he was losing his mind, but his mind was definitely elsewhere. His thoughts drifted away from his own body, taking him into a secret garden where he found himself alone, listening to the white-noise that shattered his brain and left him with a headache.

“Daichi are you alright?” She asked sitting next to him. Her office was small, and the many books and papers stacked around didn’t help. Her desk was big, but on it there were, at least, two laptops and a computer, running at full speed.

“Why do you have so much in your office?” He asked with a monotone voice.

“What?” Kiyoko looked back at her things with confusion, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you run a school, not the CIA.” He chuckled tiredly, “Why so many things?”

Kiyoko observed her stuff and hesitated, “Well… Most of it is research… We’ve been talking about it, merging with another school. I’m doing research.” She shrugged, unsure of what was going through Daichi’s mind.

Daichi nodded slowly, wondering what it felt like to be Kiyoko. He had always thought of her and Iwaizumi to be insane. They were so in love with work and cared so little about their personal lives… Daichi used to pity them, thinking how sad it was that they had no one waiting for them at home. Only now he had learned to appreciate the art of being a workaholic. He knew how right they were at ignoring their own heart and following their brain. Reason was easier to work with than emotions, and at least, work involved problems they could solve.

“So what did you call me here for?” He finally asked, turning to her.

Kiyoko opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Instead, she sighed and frowned, “Daichi… I didn’t call you, you were the one who said you needed to talk.”

Daichi looked at her with surprise, “Oh.” _Maybe he was losing his mind._

“Uhm… Are you sure you’re okay? Maybe you’re coming down with something?” Kiyoko said trying to excuse him. She was that kind, just another angel in Daichi’s life. She was always trying to save him and help him, but Daichi was far too self-destructive to even listen.

“No, I…” Daichi began, but he really had no idea where he was going with this. “I should probably get back to work.” He finished and walked away.

As he made his way to his class, Iwaizumi was waiting for him by the door.

“So? What did she say?” He asked with his arms crossed.

Daichi looked around and frowned, “About?”

“About the road trip? Before the summer vacations?” Iwaizumi asked worriedly, “Daichi you’ve been in there for twenty minutes, you’re telling me you didn’t ask her??”

“I’m sorry…” He mumbled and rubbed his eyes, “I haven’t been myself lately.”

Iwaizumi scoffed annoyed, “Yeah no kidding. I’ll ask her myself then.” He shook his head and walked away towards Kiyoko’s office.

Daichi groaned and leaned his back against the hallway wall. It felt as if everything around him was falling down on the ground and breaking at his feet.

“You okay?” Bokuto’s voice startled him. Daichi opened his eyes and found him at the door of his own classroom, staring at him.

“Yeah, yeah…” Daichi mumbled, “I just haven’t-”

“Been yourself lately,” Bokuto finished nodding. “You’ve said that a lot.” He looked back at his students to make sure it was okay to leave them alone and then walked towards Daichi. “But I’m asking a different question.”

Daichi bit his lower lip and nodded multiple times, feeling his own body crumbling down. He wasn’t able to speak out the words, he knew he wasn’t okay, and even if he was good at lying; saying the opposite hurt far too much.

Bokuto sighed, “You’re nodding, but I know you’re lying.”

Daichi turned to him and sighed, pushing his head back against the wall. His breathing pace was slow and his eyes burned.

“Listen…” Bokuto cleared his throat, “I’m going to tell you something not many people in this building know…”

Daichi turned to him, wondering what Bokuto was talking about.

“Life sucks, okay?” He chuckled and made Daichi chuckle as well, “But you’re not alone here. We are in this together, and we are a family, not just co-workers. So…” He looked at the ground, “If you ever send out a flare to get help, there will be plenty of people who come to rescue you.”

Daichi nodded, he truly appreciated Bokuto’s words. It was reassuring to know he wasn’t alone.

“Thank you… But there’s nothing you guys can do for me right now… I’m trapped.” He replied.

Bokuto laughed loudly and messed a bit of Daichi’s hair, “Daichi, you’re as free as any of us. You just need to take off and fly away to prove yourself that. It is scary… And it will hurt those you leave behind… But you’ll be far better than where you are right now.” Just as Bokuto finished talking, he walked away.

Daichi couldn’t help but wonder how much Bokuto knew. Maybe things had been far more obvious than he thought, maybe everyone knew… Or maybe Bokuto was giving him plain and obvious advice. Regardless, he couldn’t help but think he was probably right.

 

\----

 

Daichi sat at the front of the bus, to his side Iwaizumi had completely fallen asleep, and on the seats on the other side, Bokuto and Suga talked about something he could barely hear. Kiyoko had confirmed the summer road trip, and although they were only taking the Elementary School students, they all had to go. Apparently they had voted for a road trip to the beach, and a night at a summer camp hostel.

He shuffled through his phone, reading his old text with Yui. They didn’t text each other often, and when they did it tended to be meaningless things. ‘When will you be home?’ or ‘Can you take out the trash?’ Ironically, it felt like they texted more than talked face to face. As he read the texts from months ago, he noticed nothing had really changed, the only new thing was the feelings he had for Suga.

He glanced out the window and watched the buildings from the city disappear. The landscape changed into the beautiful emptiness of the occasional farm and the few remaining buildings on the outskirts of the city. The silence of the rural life. He thought how nice it would feel to just run away and hide in a small shack on the beach, burying his feet in the warm sand every morning while thanking every God in existence for his life.

_Daichi, you’re as free as any of us._

Was that true? Was he as free as any of them? He felt like he didn’t have any right to leave anyone behind, he didn’t want to pull the trigger and kill all he had with Yui. There were far too many memories and far too many years for him to just call it quits with a simple goodbye. But at the same time, he had his angel. His beautiful sunshine that made him happier just by looking into his eyes. He didn’t deserve any happiness, but he wanted it. He wanted to be happy, to not hate his own life and feel miserable from the moment he woke up to the moment he closed his eyes at night, waiting for the unbearable nightmares.

Did he really have any right to fly away?

As they arrived, they divided the rooms. Bokuto and Daichi in one room, and Iwaizumi and Suga in another. Daichi felt slightly relieved at this, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to contain himself if he had to share a room with Suga, and yet at the same time, he felt sad because he wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

The day went by slowly, yet fast at the same time. The students played at the beach, some in the water and others in the sand. The four of them didn’t talk much, focusing on watching out for the students to make sure no incident occurred.

“Hey Daichi,” Suga smiled at him, they both had been sitting on their towels for almost the entire morning while Iwaizumi and Bokuto watched over the kids in the water.

Daichi turned to him and smiled, he felt at peace there and out of all the times he had felt stuck in time, he wished to remain there forever.

“So Iwaizumi and Bokuto are kinda tired of being in the water, they asked me if we could change up with them and I said yes, is that alright?” He asked with a soft smile.

Daichi chuckled, “Of course, yeah, no problem.”

Suga nodded slowly, “Well… Would you mind helping me out with the sunscreen?” He handed him the bottle of cream.

Daichi looked down at it and hesitantly took it, “Sure…” He mumbled.

As Suga turned around, Daichi poured some of the cream on his palm and stared at Suga’s perfect back. He felt nervous and didn’t know what to do.

“Daichi?” Suga asked bringing him back to reality.

Carefully Daichi touched Suga’s back, his soft skin caressing his fingers and his palms running over every perfect mole. He wanted to stay there forever, definitely. He wanted to caress his skin all day long, feeling the curves of his neck, his shoulders, his chest… His hip. The touch burned like the feeling in his heart, he wanted to hug him, to kiss every trace of his skin and bite every bit of it.

“Okay… I’m done with your back…” Daichi mumbled trying not to stutter, he felt far too distracted to make any sense.

Suga turned to him with a smile, “Would you mind doing my chest as well?” He grinned.

Daichi’s cheeks turned red but he nodded. Pouring more cream on his palm, he felt watched. Suga was staring right at him, smiling at every movement he made. Carefully once more, he put his hands on Suga’s chest, running them up to his neck and massaging every muscle that he could just so he could have more time to feel his body. If only they were alone…

“Bokuto suggested meeting up in our room for a couple of drinks tonight,” Suga spoke while looking away and glancing at the landscape.

“Sounds good…” Daichi mumbled.

Suga nodded and chuckled, “Yeah, he’s going with Iwaizumi to get some drinks after this. Do you want to hang out while they do that?”

Daichi thought about it, he didn’t know how much self-control he’d have around him.

“I’ll restrain myself, don’t worry,” Suga added, surprising Daichi and making him blush once more.

With no excuse to refuse, Daichi nodded. “Yeah, okay…”

Suga smiled cheerfully, “Great! Shall we go? Or do you want some sunscreen too?”

Daichi wanted to say yes, but he had already put on with the help of Bokuto. “No, thank you, I already have some.”

 

\----

 

Daichi lied on his bed shuffling through the TV channels, he felt nervous and a loud knock on the door startled him.

“I’m coming,” He said as he stood up and walked to the door. As he opened he found Suga leaning against the wall with a smirk.

“You shouldn’t say things like that if I’ll try to restrain myself.” He joked.

Daichi blushed and opened the door widely so he could come in. Suga stepped in and looked around.

“Damn, you got a double bedroom??” He asked staring at both beds.

Daichi chuckled, “What? You didn’t??”

Suga turned to him and shook his head, “They messed up with the reservation, Iwaizumi and I have to share a bed, he’s obviously super grumpy about it.” He laughed.

“Well, when isn’t he grumpy?” Daichi laughed as well, closing the door.

Suga walked towards the beds, “So which one is your bed?”

Daichi pointed at the one closest to the door and watched Suga sit on it, his eyes nervously looking around.

“You were watching TV?” He asked trying to make conversation.

Daichi chuckled and nodded, “Yeah, but there’s nothing on it.” He sat next to Suga.

Their legs brushing against each other, but their eyes avoiding to meet.

Suga sighed and nodded, “Well…”

“Do you want anything to drink? They might have gone to get some drinks, but we have something in the mini-bar.” Daichi said while standing up, he was feeling far too warm to be so close to him.

Suga laughed and nodded, “Sure. I won’t say no to a drink.” He stood up and walked towards him.

Daichi pulled out one of the small alcohol bottles from the mini-fridge and handed it to Suga. Just as Suga reached out to grab it, their hands met and their skin touched just like it did at the beach. They remained still for a few seconds, without saying a word. Although Daichi feared what he would find, he looked up to Suga’s eyes. His worst nightmare was right in front of him, Suga’s eyes were looking straight into his with an uncontrollable amount of fire, the same fire he felt inside himself.

Unable to control his own actions, he let the small bottle slip from his fingers and moved forward, pulling Suga by the collar of his neck. Almost immediately, Suga responded with the same intensity, making their lips meet and finally exchange the same feelings they had felt back in the park.

Their lips tangled, and Daichi’s tongue moved forward, parting Suga’s mouth open and leaving space for their tongues to meet. Daichi gently pushed Suga back against the wall and began to pull up his shirt.

“Wait, Daichi, wait…” Suga mumbled between kisses, “Is this… Should we…”

Daichi looked at him, breathing fast and his heart pounding in his chest, “You don’t want to?”

Suga shook his head, “That’s not what I mean, I’m asking if you’re thinking this through.”

Daichi shook his head, “I don’t care right now, I’m in love with you, I love you and I want you. That’s all I know.” He whispered, his lips almost brushing against Suga’s. Suga hesitated, his head moving slightly back and forth. Daichi, making the choice for him, move forward even further to meet his lips.

This time, Suga didn’t complain at Daichi taking off his shirt, and instead he helped him take off his own. Both their chests naked one in front of the other, Daichi gave in to his lustful desires, and thinking about that moment back at the beach, he indulged on what he had wished he could do back then. He began to move his lips down Suga’s neck, through his chest, and kneeling before his stomach he began to bite it.

Suga continued to lean against the wall, breathing heavily and looking down at the perfect sight of Daichi biting and running his tongue up and down his hips. Finally letting himself go with the situation, Suga pushed Daichi on his back, making him fall to the ground. He unbuckled his own pants as he watched Daichi imitate him and unbuckle his own as well.

Once they were both in their underwear, Daichi rose to his feet and picked Suga up. Suga tangled his legs around Daichi’s hips and kissed him. Daichi moved back to the bed, and as gently as he could, he put Suga with his bare back against the soft sheets. Running his lips down to his stomach once more, Daichi pulled Suga’s underwear down.

“Wait, I don’t have any condoms,” Daichi said trying to catch his breath.

Suga chuckled and pointed at his jeans on the ground, “My wallet, in the back pocket.”

Daichi grabbed it and took off his underwear before he moved back on the bed, positioning himself between Suga’s legs. Both men were completely hard, and no matter how much they tried they couldn’t calm down nor slow down.

Dachi licked his own middle finger, looking straight into Suga’s eyes. Slowly he began to circle the hole from Suga’s behind, watching his eyes lighten up with the fire of desire. Carefully he began to push it inside, grinning at the way Suga’s body trembled with pleasure and a soft moan escaped his lips.

Once his finger was entirely inside, Daichi began to move it, thrusting in and out making Suga breath heavily and grip tightly on the sheets.

“Daichi…” He whispered, bringing back the memories of that time when Daichi caught him having sex with a complete stranger in the bathroom of that random bar.

Feeling the jealousy and slight anger, he pushed one more finger inside, making Suga bite his lower lip in pleasure. Unconsciously and craving for more, Suga moved his hand down to his cock and began to touch himself, but Daichi pushed his hand away and in exchange he shoved one more finger inside, thrusting in and out faster than before.

“Daichi, please…” Suga moaned, this time, trying to form a proper complete sentence but not being able to.

“Please, what?” His voice was lustful and shaky. He watched Suga’s body tremble at this and his voice crack without even forming a proper moan. The more he moved his fingers the more pre-cum dripped down onto Suga’s stomach.

“Please put it in already…” Suga begged, moaning at the feeling of Daichi’s fingers thrusting in and out of him. “Please…”

Daichi pulled his fingers out, leaving Suga’s body hungry for more. Daichi moved back and grabbed his own length, putting it just before the same place where his fingers had previously been.

“Please…” Suga moaned one more time, his eyes lost in the need for pleasure.

Unable to contain himself, Daichi carefully pushed himself in, first letting the tip in, until they both adjusted, and then the rest of his big length. Suga pushed his head back in pleasure, moaning loudly and scratching Daichi’s arm.

Slowly he began to move, thrusting in and out, faster each time. He had been so hungry for Suga, he wanted him all to himself. He wanted more. He wanted him in every way, in every position, and in every place he could think of. He wanted to hear his loud moans and to feel the scratches from his nails on his skin.

Suga tightened the grip from his legs around Daichi’s hips, the faster the thrust, the more he wanted it as well.

“Suga…” Daichi reached down and grabbed Suga’s cock. He moved his hand, feeling the pre-cum lubricating his palm. Suga’s moans increased and he began to kiss Daichi’s neck, probably leaving a mark on it.

“Daichi I’m…” His voice broke into a million pieces, and his body began to shake. “Daichi…”

“Suga…” Daichi moaned, accompanying him and feeling close as well.

Just as Daichi felt the warmth on his palm and the loud moan escape from Suga’s lips, he groaned and came as well.

They both remained silent and still, catching up their breaths for a while. Only after a few minutes, they heard a slight click on the room’s door.

“Hey guys, we got back and Iwaizumi is-” Bokuto walked into the room and stared at them both, “Holy shit…” He mumbled, his eyes wide open.

Just as Daichi tried to think of an explanation, Bokuto walked out of the room. He looked back at Suga, whose face was red in embarrassment.

Daichi moved and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to grasp the gravity of the situation. “Holy shit…” He mumbled repeating Bokuto’s words.

“Daichi?” Suga asked concerned while moving towards him.

Daichi didn’t look at him, instead almost as if in a trance he began to mumble; “I’m a cheater…”

Suga’s eyes widened, “What?”

Daichi looked back at him, his face shaped in horror, “I’ve cheated…” He mumbled again.

Suga looked at him for a long while before he looked away and chuckled in an upset manner, “You’ve cheated?”

Daichi sighed and closed his eyes, he covered his face with his hands, “This is messed up… I’ve fucked up…”

Suga looked down with his jaw clenched, “You’ve fucked up?...” He stood up and began to grab his clothes to get dressed.

Daichi ran his fingers through his hair in despair, “What am I going to do now??”

Suga shook his head, “What are you going to do?”

Daichi turned to him, “Why are you repeating all my questions?!”

Only then he realized there were tears forming in Suga’s eyes.

“Why are you crying?” He asked confused.

Suga shook his head again but didn’t reply, instead, he finished getting dressed.

“Suga, why are you crying??” Daichi asked again, his voice cracking in concerned, he moved forward and carefully put his hands on Suga’s arms. Seeing Suga cry was by far the most painful thing he had seen in his life.

Suga pushed him away, this time, tears running down his cheeks, “You’re a fucking prick, you know that?!” His voice was loud and painful.

“What?” Daichi asked even more confused.

“You fuck me and then you say right in front of me that you’ve fucked up??” Suga yelled again, pushing him backward even more.

“What? Suga, I didn’t mean it that way!” Daichi tried to say before Suga would get any angrier.

“Then what were you trying to say?? That you pick her? That now I’m just a fucking affair to you?? Now I’m the side-bitch?!” He pushed him again, making Daichi fall back on the bed.

“What?! No! I haven’t made any choice, Suga…” Daichi said while lifting his hands in defense.

“Well maybe that’s the fucking problem, Daichi, you can’t have us both! And this isn’t only about you!” Suga complained, almost sobbing.

“I just need time to think, Suga, that’s all…” Daichi tried to explain.

“It’s been months, Daichi, how much fucking time do you need to choose something like this?!” He yelled while walking to the door, “You can’t fucking tell someone you love them when you’re only using them!”

“Suga, wait…” Daichi tried to stop him, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to. He was right, he shouldn’t have done any of this, and instead he got carried away without even thinking of the repercussions or how other people would feel.

The only response he obtained was the loud noise from the door being shut behind Suga, leaving him alone in the room. Slowly and with his thoughts storming through his head, he began to get dressed. Just as he was finishing by putting his shirt back on he fell on his knees, a deep pain in his chest making him unable to breathe and a burning sensation in his throat letting him know he was about to cry what he hadn’t cried in his entire life.

Covering his mouth with his own hand, he muffled the loud sobs. His forehead against the floor until he couldn’t contain himself and he fell sideways on the ground. Adopting a fetal position, he continued to cry. _Humans don’t deserve the kindness and love that angels give._ _…_

He had made a terrible mistake, he had been trying to avoid hurting people for so long and yet ended up doing it anyways…

 

\----

 

Suga avoided Daichi as best as he could. On the way back home, Suga quickly sat next to Iwaizumi so Daichi wouldn’t have the chance to talk to him.

Bokuto sat next to Daichi and sighed, “You okay?”

Daichi nodded, lying one more time while looking out the window. “I’m guessing he told you?”

Bokuto shrugged, “More like drunkenly blurted it out last night, but don’t worry, he waited until Iwaizumi passed out, so I’m the only one who knows.”

Daichi nodded again, he honestly didn’t care if Iwaizumi knew or not.

“So that’s your cage?” Bokuto asked again.

Daichi turned to him surprised, “What?”

Bokuto shrugged, “I knew things were bad with Yui, but I wasn’t sure what had happened to make them so bad. So this is your cage, right? What stops you from flying away?”

Daichi chuckled slightly, not because he found the conversation funny, but because he had always loved Bokuto’s metaphors. He nodded, “Yeah, I guess this is my cage.”

“Well… It seems to me you know whether you want to fly or not.” Bokuto added.

Daichi shook his head, “Don’t worry, Bokuto. Now I know what I have to do.”

 

\----

 

Daichi opened the door to his apartment, and stepped in, leaving his suitcase by the entrance.

Yui was waiting for him in the living room with a bright smile on her face, “Daichi! Welcome home! I’ve missed you!” She said cheerfully.

Daichi walked towards her and sat on the opposite couch. “Yui…” He cleared his throat, “Yui, I’ve cheated on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys loved it, and I hope it broke your heart hahaha I'm sorry once again... I can only advice to hold on tight for the messy ride we are about to have... 
> 
> Anyways, feel free to leave a comment telling me what you've loved, hated, and how much this chapter broke your heart because it sure left me in a bad shape after writing it! 
> 
> Have a wonderful week and feel free to share it for other people to enjoy! Remember the next update is next Tuesday <333   
> One more song for the waiting; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3VjaCy5gck
> 
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/


	6. Honesty Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi was left alone in the apartment. Silence reigned over every room, but his brain was as loud as it had ever been. He had a massive headache after all the shouting and crying, and his body felt tired from the tension. He wanted to take off his clothes and get in bed to only wake up once he felt energized enough to deal with the world.
> 
> Part of him felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel like a horrible human being for what had happened between him and Yui. He wanted to take it all back and he wondered if dating her at all had been a good idea, but immediately shook off the thought. He knew he had loved Yui very much at some point, and he didn’t regret any of the good years between them. He did regret the bad years, and letting things go on for this long.
> 
> He sighed and looked around, whether he stayed in the apartment or not, it would probably be a good idea to clean up the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm very sorry for the delay, I've been dealing with some personal issues since Friday and it's been hard getting the time or the energy to sit down and finish this chapter. The good news is I'm getting my laptop back at the end of this week, beginning of next? Either way, it's been fixed and now I just need them to ship it my way!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it, and once again I apologize for the heartbreak you are about to go through haha~ 
> 
> I'll leave here some wonderful songs that will make everything worse and you'll hate (love) me for that! 
> 
> Shawn Mendes - Stitches ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbfpW0pbvaU )  
> Justin Bieber - Love Yourself ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyEuk8j8imI )  
> A Great Big World, Christina Aguilera - Say Something ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds )
> 
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/

“So you had fun?” She asked with a soft shaky smile. The room was covered in a silent tension, a sharp needle deepened into their chests as they both remained sitting in their respective seats. Avoiding each other’s glances and softly breathing, trying to not make a harsh move and make the tension burst along with everything they had been holding in.

Daichi chuckled sarcastically, “Yui, you’re not going to ignore me this time. We need to talk.” His voice was low and sharp. He wasn’t going to let her get out of this, he needed to end this once for all.

She turned to him, containing the smile on her face as best as she could. “About what?” The fear in her eyes, mixed with the need to grip herself to whatever was left of their relationship was more than evident.

Daichi sighed, “I cheated on you. How many more times do I have to repeat it?” Speaking out the words was an odd mixture of relief and pain.

She nodded, “I heard you.” Silence…

“And?” Daichi shrugged. He had no idea what was going through Yui’s mind. Was she going to burst into tears? Was she going to yell at him? Or was she going to continue with this lie?

“I forgive you.” She smiled and looked at her phone, “Do you want to order dinner?”

_So the latter._

“You won’t,” Daichi said cuttingly.

“You don’t want dinner then?” She looked at him with a fake confused expression. He couldn’t blame her, he had been playing along with this silly pretend game for years so he knew this was an easy way out for her.

“You won’t forgive me.” Daichi shook his head, his eyes full of anger. He wasn’t angry at her, but at himself for letting things go on for so long, for letting her become comfortable with being constantly hurt when she deserved so much better.

Yui chuckled, “I think I know whether I will or not, and I’m sure we can get past this issue together.” This was an honest line. She truly believed at some point she would be able to forgive him, and maybe even use this to improve their situation?

“What?” Daichi frowned, his voice a soft whisper almost as if he was asking himself that, and truth be told; he was. How far was she willing to go with this? “Yui I don’t want you to forgive me!” He began to raise his voice.

Yui laughed and looked back, “So what? You want me to be angry?”

Daichi ran his fingers through his hair with anxiety, “Yes! How about for once we stop pretending and give each other the decency of some honesty?!”

Yui rolled her eyes, “What are you even talking about? Can’t we just go back to talking about how your trip was, I tell you how my weekend was, and we order dinner and watch a movie?”

Daichi groaned and grabbed a crystal glass that was resting on the table, with a quick move he threw it against the wall, breaking it in pieces, “Oh my god, Yui! I cheated on you! How many fucking times do I have to repeat it?!”

Yui clenched her jaw as she looked at the broken pieces of glass on the ground, “I heard you. But could you not break things, please?”

Daichi glanced at the glass and then back at her, “Oh, so we do care about the fucking glass but not about me cheating on you?!”

Yui only replied with a sigh.

“Yui!” Daichi said loudly trying to get her attention, but Yui’s response was silence.

The silent treatment. Well, that was just another form of avoiding the topic.

“Okay.” Daichi nodded and walked into his office. Seconds later he came out with his baseball bat and smashed it right into the flat TV screen.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” Yui yelled while standing up and looking at the destroyed TV.

“We are going to talk about this Yui, whether you like it or not. No more avoiding, no more pretending.” Daichi said now feeling slightly calmer.

“What?! What is wrong with you??” She asked while looking back at him. Her face was growing with anger, but she was opting for continuing with the pretending.

“Yui, either we talk or I break more things.” He sighed looking around, looking for his next target.

“Why do you want to break things?! Is it some sort of way of trying to scare me?” She asked in a daring tone.

“Scare you?” Daichi laughed. The last thing he wanted was to cause any sort of emotion in her that wasn’t natural. He just wanted things to be over and for him to feel closure as he walked away. “No Yui, it’s because this apartment is spotless, unlike, you know, our relationship which is full of shit! So I will break one more thing each fucking time you lie to me or you avoid the topic.”

Yui scoffed, “Is that a threat?! There’s nothing to talk, Daichi!” She said continuously attempting to contain her anger.

“Okay.” He lifted the bat above his head and smashed it against the crystal table.

“FUCK!” She yelled. “FUCK YOU, DAICHI!”

Daichi laughed and opened his arms, “Good! That’s, at least, one honest thing you’ve said in over a fucking century! Go on!”

“We can’t break up!” She said walking around the couch, and standing behind it. “We just can’t!”

Daichi groaned, “Why not?!”

“Because I’m pregnant!” She replied as quickly as she could.

Without missing it a beat, Daichi drove his baseball bat against the shelf to his side, letting all the books crumble on the ground and the decorations break. “WHY NOT?!”

Yui looked at him offended, “Are you saying I’m lying?!” 

“I know you are! Because we haven’t fucked in over a year, so you either cheated on me as well, or you’re fucking delusional!” He replied, his voice was loud and his head felt like it was about to explode. He felt so angry, so hopeless and useless.

“I’m not delusional!” She replied, her face tense as she tried to contain herself. She was so close to breaking, the fear in her eyes increased and almost made Daichi want to give up.

“But you’re not pregnant,” Daichi said in a lower voice.

Yui hesitated, but slowly shook her head. “I’m not. But we still can’t break up”

Daichi sighed. “…Why not, Yui?”

Yui wasn’t looking at him, her eyes stared at the ground where the broken shelf and the crystals lied around. Her eyes began to tear up as she shrugged, “We just can’t…”

Daichi shook his head and dropped the baseball bat, he knew the avoiding was over. She had nothing else in store, no more cards to play, and she knew she had to face the situation. “Yes, we can, Yui. And we have to.”

Yui closed her eyes, her face completely giving in to the pain, and as tears streamed down her cheeks, her hand covered her lips as if she was trying to silent the sobs.

“I’m sorry, Yui… I’m so sorry…” Daichi whispered, feeling his own soul crumble inside his body. He wanted to take it all back, he hated to see her cry, but he knew he was hurting her more if he stayed, if he kept playing their game. “We can’t go on like this, and you know it.”

Yui continued to cry, leaving Daichi alone with his own voice resounding in the room. Her breathing was tense and deep, and her body was shaking so hard Daichi almost couldn’t see the way she shook her head, “We just can’t…” She repeated, her voice breaking. “We can’t break up…”

Daichi sighed and looked around, he didn’t know what else to say.

“What about us? What about all the years we’ve been together? I mean I know we haven’t been ourselves lately but… What about the good times?” She asked, her voice shaking but her eyes lost in thought almost as if she had found a good _excuse_ to keep them together.

Daichi shook his head and shrugged, “It doesn’t matter… Any of it…” He whispered, his voice almost as shaky as hers. “The people we were before all this, they don’t even exist anymore. The good days are over, and we’ve been trying for years to get them back, but we’ve changed. What does matter is the people we are now, and what we do from now on.”

“Was it the volleyball??” Yui asked, looking into his eyes for the first time and her face shaped into a frown.

Daichi hesitated, he felt as if he had missed a good chunk of the conversation and his attention had landed in unknown grown, “What?...” Daichi couldn’t hide his confusion.

“Is it because I went pro and you didn’t? Is that why things stopped working between us?” She asked looking at him with guilt. “Did you want me to get a normal job too? Maybe that way I wouldn’t have gone on all those tours and instead stayed home more often with you and-”

“Yui, no, stop.” Daichi interrupted her. “This has nothing to do with your career. You love your career and I never had a problem with it. I was happy it made you happy. That’s all.” He rose his hands almost as if trying to calm her down. He didn’t want her to spiral down a line of ideas that felt like it all had been her fault.

Yui nodded slowly, she looked as if she was thinking and Daichi couldn’t help but wonder what was going through her mind. He wanted to hug her, to tell her everything was going to be fine, and that she was going to be happy again but he was scared of doing that and not being able to let her go. Even though he didn’t love her as a girlfriend anymore, he still had loved her dearly at some point. She had meant the world to him for long years, and he did think of marrying her and spending the rest of his life with her…

“So… You cheated…” She finally spoke, whispering but loud enough to break the silence.

Daichi hesitated, “Yes.” He replied looking at his feet.

“How many times?” She asked, this time, her voice sounded stronger and her head was high.

“Just once.” Daichi shook his head. “Just one time…” He repeated.

Yui shook his head, “You’re lying.”

Daichi frowned and looked at her, “Why would you think that? I wouldn’t tell you now I’ve cheated on you if I had been hiding it already.”

Yui clenched her jaw and, this time, tears were forming out of anger, “I know there’ve been more times Daichi.” She said in a tense manner.

Daichi continued to frown, maybe she was talking about his kiss with Suga?? But was that considered as cheating?? “Yui, I’ve only cheated on you once. This once. During the school trip to the beach.” 

Yui walked towards him but stopped a few inches away. She leaned down and grabbed the baseball bat, and without saying a word she walked away towards Daichi’s office.

“What are you doing?” He asked worriedly while following her.

“The two of us can play your honesty game Daichi.” She stood in front of his desk, where most of his paperwork and his computer were.

“Wait, Yui, I’m-” But before he could finish, Yui was lifting his arms above his head, “No, no, no!”

Without being able to stop her, Yui drove the bat against everything she could find, smashing it all into pieces.

“Yui!” Daichi yelled, this time stopping her, “I’M NOT LYING!”

Yui turned to him, her eyes both a mess from crying and the fury, “I know you are! I know you’ve been sleeping with her for months!”

Daichi shook his head, “No! I-” He froze, “Wait, what? Her?”

Yui groaned, “What? you’re going to pretend now you don’t know who I’m talking about?!” She chuckled sarcastically while drying her tears, “I know who you’ve slept with, Daichi. I’ve known all along!”

Daichi looked around in confusion, _what was she talking about??_ “Yui, what are you talking about??” He wasn’t going to be able to filter his own thoughts, not now. He was far too confused to not think them out loud.

“Oh my god, Daichi, I know! I know it was Kiyoko! I’ve known all along!” She yelled.

Daichi’s face went pale, “what?!”

Yui threw the bat against the ground, “I knew from the beginning, Daichi. I knew you always liked her.”

Daichi tried to interrupt her, “Yui no, I-”

“I knew there had to be a reason for you to be so eager to get to work and the way you suddenly started acting so happy even though we were as bad as we’ve been these past years.” She continued ignoring him.

“Yui, it wasn’t-” There was no way she was shutting up. Maybe she couldn’t hear his voice?

She continued “And like there must have been a reason for you to act so weirdly, and then I noticed you were always texting and calling her. You guys were constantly talking so there was no way it wasn’t her, and-” 

“IT WASN’T A WOMAN!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, finally getting her attention.

Yui froze and blinked a few times in silence, “What?”

Daichi cleared his throat, “I… I cheated on you with a man.”

Yui rose her eyebrows in surprise, “You’re gay?!”

Daichi shook his head, “No, I just like men the same as women.” He shrugged.

Yui hesitated, “So it wasn’t Kiyoko?!?!” She sounded more surprised by this than finding out Daichi liked men.

Daichi shook his head again, “I don’t even know where you got that from. Kiyoko is just my best friend, that’s all.”

Yui looked around as if she was trying to find the words, “Was it Iwaizumi??” She asked almost in disbelief.

Daichi looked at her in surprise, “What?! Oh god no, he’s not my type!” He wanted to laugh, but he knew it wasn’t the right time.

Yui frowned, “Bokuto?!”

This time, Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought, “No, he’s not my type either.”

There was only one option left, and as soon as Yui arrived at the conclusion her face went pale, making Daichi’s smile disappear. “You have to be fucking kidding me…” She mumbled.

Before Daichi could say a word, Yui spoke again, “Fucking Suga?!”

Daichi didn’t say a word.

“That fucking slut, are you serious?! He was the only fucking co-worker you have that I actually liked!” She yelled. “You fucked Suga?!”

“Don’t take it out with him, he’s not the one to blame here. I’m the one who fucked up.” Daichi said, quickly jumping on Suga’s defense.

She chuckled, “You have to be kidding me… It wasn’t Kiyoko but Suga?!” She laughed in disbelief. “All this time…”

They remained silent for what seemed like hours, both thinking and trying to come up with something to say. Anything to end this situation.

Daichi looked down, “Look, regardless of who it was-”

“I know.” Yui interrupted him. “I know… You’re right… It’s time, we have to break up.” She sighed. Although her voice sounded tense, she wasn't angry. If anything, it seemed she had finally seen the truth of the situation, and without having anything else to hold on to, there was no other option but to break up. 

“I’m very sorry Yui… I really didn’t want things to be this way.” Daichi said, his voice low as it hurt to speak every word.

Yui nodded, “Neither did I… I guess we’ve both made a pretty big mess.”

Daichi nodded as they both looked around at the destroyed items in both the office and the living-room.

Yui cleared her throat, “I’ll… I’ll go to a hotel, you can stay here.”

Daichi shook his head, “I don’t think that’s fair. I should be the one leaving, besides this is your apartment.”

Yui sighed, “It was our apartment, but, either way, I’m sure I can afford a hotel more than you. Besides, I'm going on tour next week and... I don’t want to be here right now.” She walked towards the door. It felt now odd to have a normal conversation, after all, the honesty that had taken place between them throughout those few minutes, acting as if nothing had happened felt like the weirdest thing.

Daichi knew there was no point on stopping her, it was probably best that he remained silent.

She opened the door and hesitated, she looked back at Daichi and tried to smile, “I’ll… I’ll see you around then.” She said before walking away and closing the door after her.

Daichi was left alone in the apartment. Silence reigned over every room, but his brain was as loud as it had ever been. He had a massive headache after all the shouting and crying, and his body felt tired from the tension. He wanted to take off his clothes and get in bed to only wake up once he felt energized enough to deal with the world.

Part of him felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel like a horrible human being for what had happened between him and Yui. He wanted to take it all back and he wondered if dating her at all had been a good idea, but immediately shook off the thought. He knew he had loved Yui very much at some point, and he didn’t regret any of the good years between them. He did regret the bad years, and letting things go on for this long.

He sighed and looked around, whether he stayed in the apartment or not, it would probably be a good idea to clean up the mess.

Just as he began to clean, he also started to think about Suga. He tried to find the way he would apologize to him, a way to tell him he had broken up with Yui because he had realized he was in love with him and he couldn’t live without him, and how he felt horrible for the way he had treated him but no matter what he couldn’t regret the time they spent together, even if it meant he cheated on Yui. There were so many things he wanted to tell Suga...

While he tried to think of all these things, he felt the freedom he had longed for, for so long. He felt as if he had finally escaped the cage that had trapped him throughout all those years, and all he wanted to do was to stretch his wings and set off to fly. He wanted to run to Suga, and tell him everything, tell him they could finally be together…

The buzz of his phone woke him up from his day-dreaming. Quickly, he picked it up. “Hello?”

“Daichi??” Kiyoko’s voice sounded almost on the verge of panic.

“Yeah? What is it? Is everything okay?” He asked while dropping the cleaning products on the kitchen counter.

“You need to get here right now. Please hurry.” Kiyoko replied almost as if she wasn’t listening to Daichi.

“What? Why?! What’s going on?!” He asked already walking to the door.

“Just… Just get here before he leaves. Hurry up.” She added in a rush before hanging up.

Daichi glanced at his phone while he closed the door behind him. He rushed down the stairs, ignoring the slow elevator, and took a cab to the academy even though he lived at a walking distance. What on earth was going on?? And what did Kiyoko meant by _before he leaves_? Was she talking about Suga?!

He felt his heart pounding in his chest, his hands were shaking and his entire body was covered in cold sweat. He had a really bad feeling, and maybe getting in bed and falling asleep until he was energized to deal with the world was a better idea.

Just as the cab pulled over and Daichi had paid, he quickly got off and rushed inside the academy. It was empty except for Kiyoko who sat in her office, her hands covering her face.

“I’m so sorry, Daichi… I tried to stop him, but he just wouldn’t wait.” She mumbled without even looking up at him.

“Kiyoko what are you talking about??” Daichi asked on the verge of a panic attack. “Who wouldn’t wait??”

Kiyoko hesitated, “Suga… He… He left.”

Daichi stood there for a few seconds trying to process the information. “I… I get that, but we are on holidays. How is that bad?”

Kiyoko shook her head, “I mean he left.” She pointed down at a letter on her desk and leaned back on her chair, her eyes red from crying.

“What? Why are you crying?” Daichi asked distractedly as he grabbed the piece of paper. It was too much information for him to process and he didn’t even know where to begin.

“He told me… He told me everything.” She whispered. “Everything that has been going on with him from the beginning…” She continued, but Daichi wasn’t listening.

His eyes were scrolling down every line on the paper.

> _"Dear Shimizu Kiyoko,_
> 
> _I would like to inform you that I am resigning from my position as Elementary Teacher for the Sunshine Park Academy, effective immediately._
> 
> _Thank you for the opportunities for professional and personal development that you have provided me during the last five years._
> 
> _I have enjoyed working for the academy and appreciate the support provided me during my tenure with the company._
> 
> _I apologize for the short notice but I have no other choice since my reasons are personal and not professional._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Sugawara Kōshi."_

“I… I don’t understand…” Daichi mumbled. “Why…” He dropped the letter on the ground and walked out of the office, rushing to the main door. Maybe he could still find him, maybe he wasn’t as late as Kiyoko thought and if he was quick enough he would be able to find him in the street.

He began to run as fast as he could, almost colliding against other people, but his mind was far too lost in thought to care or even hear the complaints people were yelling at him. His legs began to hurt, and he was out of breath, he couldn’t see Suga anywhere… Was he too late??

He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He dialed Suga’s number. It rang a few times until suddenly someone picked up.

“Daichi.” Suga’s voice.

Daichi sighed in relief. “Suga I-”

“Daichi, please don’t call me again. If you’ve ever been my friend, don’t come looking for me.” Suga quickly blurted out before hanging up.

“ _love you_ …” Daichi whispered, finishing his sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhh relationships can be so messy.......  
> What do you guys think will happen next? Were you expecting this to happen at all? Tell me in the comments what you've thought of this, how your heartbreak is going, and the ice-cream flavor you're eating to get over this haha! I'm very sorry once again...
> 
> Anyways! I'll try to be on time for next week, but please understand it's a bit hard dealing with weekly updates when my personal life is almost as much of a mess as Daichi's apartment post-fight. 
> 
> Also, for those who read the IwaOi fic, I'll try to post the chapter I was supposed to post on Saturday about tonight or tomorrow. The reason I posted this one before is because I had already started writing this chapter last week, and also because I'm more in the mood to write horrible things than happy stuff. I'll try to get it done by tonight/tomorrow~ I'm very sorry once again!! 
> 
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/


	7. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He arrived at his apartment hours later, it was empty and still covered in the disaster caused by the break-up fight with Yui. Without looking around or thinking too much about it, he locked the door after him, key and everything. He walked towards his room, and within every step he took, he took off a piece of clothing. First his shirt, then his shoes, socks, pants, and finally his underwear. He pulled down the sheets and climbed into his bed, feeling the soft fresh sheets caressing his skin. He carefully grabbed Yui’s pillow and moved it aside, resting it on the ground. He didn’t want to feel her close to him, not even if it was by the mere visualization of where she would have been.
> 
> He pulled the sheets over his head and closed his eyes. Listening to the soft sound of his breathing, feeling his slow pulse and letting his mind take the break it deserved… Or at least, the one it needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I'm a day late, but my excuse is a pretty good one; 
> 
> I've been catching up on Haikyuu!! and Tumblr. Good right? Hahaha anyways, here you have a sad update. Oh, boy, who knows where it will go from here... I had planned a completely different approach to this chapter, but I was like meh that's too shitty, so I went with this. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Oh! also there might be a slight change in the tags? check just in case! If you want to know the ONLY song I used to write this depressing chapter, here you go; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-btmjywktT4
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/

The sun. It was the first thing Daichi noticed as soon as he looked up. He had stayed up the entire night, wondering what to do or where to go to find Suga. He had spent almost half the night dialing his number, only to hear the same horrible voicemail. He went to his apartment, but it was empty. Or at least, no one answered the door, and Daichi had been pretty persistent to the point of Suga’s neighbor popping out from his own apartment to yell at Daichi.

He had given up the useless search for Suga and spent the night sitting on a bench by the road. He watched the cars go by, the people walk by and he listened to the things they talked about. Groceries, gossips, school, work… It all felt so distant to him, almost as if he had never been one of those people himself.

Then it all quieted down, the world was asleep and only a few cars were left on the streets. He sat there for hours, staring into the abyss of reality, remembering and thinking. His breathing slow, along with his heartbeat. Even his eyelids moved slowly as he blinked each time. His life had gone from jumping off a cliff and feeling the rush and confusion of how fast everything was happening, to this. The nothingness. The emptiness. The solitude.

The first thing he noticed was the sun, the warmth of its rays caressing his skin, the light it emitted shutting down every electrical light in the city and leaving him with the natural grayness of the morning. Suga… The sun reminded him of Suga. His warmth, his light… He heard the sound of his voice, the sound of his laughter, he could feel the touch of his soft skin, and smell the scent of his shampoo. Daichi always loved Suga’s hair and regretted not having buried his face in it before, feeling the soft silky texture caress his face.

Regret…

That’s a feeling he started to become very familiar with. He regretted a lot of things… Not shutting his mouth when he let his fear take over and hurt Suga’s feelings, not stopping him when he left in tears, not rushing to him immediately, not talking the next morning, not texting him after he broke up with Yui, and most importantly not being fast enough to catch him before he left.

But he didn’t regret kissing him, not the first time, and not the second time. He didn’t regret sleeping with him, although he would have preferred to have done it in a more appropriate and probably romantic manner. He couldn’t bring himself to regret any of the things that should make him feel guilty because they actually made him happy… Even if now they were nothing but memories.

He had been a complete idiot, although there was no point in saying that now. It was more than evident. He thought he could drag this along to avoid hurting people, but the truth was he avoided it to not have to hurt himself. Bokuto was right when he said taking off and flying away from people’s lives would hurt them temporarily, but he didn’t mention how much it hurt leaving them behind. That pain is the one Daichi feared the most, and that’s what caused this whole mess. He flew away from Yui, but he was too late to stop Suga from flying away from him.

He took a deep breath and looked around. The city was barely waking up, and people were coming out of their houses to begin their daily lives. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He stank, after all, he had been wearing the same clothes for the past two days. But none of it mattered to him. Where was he supposed to go now? The Academy? It was closed, and he couldn’t live the rest of his life sleeping on a cushioned floor and showering in the children’s bathroom. Saeko? She would probably freak out and call Tanaka, interrupting him from his own life and dragging him into this mess. Yui’s apartment? It seemed like the only option… At least for the moment.

He stood up and began to walk ‘home’. His hands in his pockets, and his mind elsewhere. His steps were slow, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he had ever walked anywhere so calmly. He felt as if life didn’t make sense; he was walking through a path, he had a girlfriend, a great apartment, a wonderful job… Everything seemed normal. He should have been happy with what he had, except he was not. He hated it. He hated everything about it. And he wondered, how on earth was he even able to wake up in the morning and walk himself to work?? He found himself somewhere completely different now.

In the middle of nowhere. No path, no goal, nothing but a broken heart, regretful memories, and a self-hatred that could never be matched by anyone.

He arrived at his apartment hours later, it was empty and still covered in the disaster caused by the break-up fight with Yui. Without looking around or thinking too much about it, he locked the door after him, key and everything. He walked towards his room, and within every step he took, he took off a piece of clothing. First his shirt, then his shoes, socks, pants, and finally his underwear. He pulled down the sheets and climbed into his bed, feeling the soft fresh sheets caressing his skin. He carefully grabbed Yui’s pillow and moved it aside, resting it on the ground. He didn’t want to feel her close to him, not even if it was by the mere visualization of where she would have been.

He pulled the sheets over his head and closed his eyes. Listening to the soft sound of his breathing, feeling his slow pulse and letting his mind take the break it deserved… Or at least, the one it needed.

 

\----

 

His phone buzzed and he slowly opened his eyes. Kiyoko. He pressed ‘ignore call’ and looked at the screen. He had over 20 missed calls, and five days had passed since he got into bed. He had been waking up every now on then, only to turn to his other side and fall asleep again. He wasn’t hungry or thirsty, he wasn’t tired or awake… He just wanted to sleep. While he slept he could dream of Suga, have him one more time between his arms, taste his lips, and feel his skin. He could listen to his voice all day and night, he could smile with the sound of his giggles…

He clenched his jaw and gripped tightly on the pillow, but that wasn’t going to help him this time. He had been bottling up and ignoring the pain in his chest for five days, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Slowly and unavoidably, the tears formed in his eyes blurring his vision. A painful knot formed in his throat, leaving him unable to breathe normally. His chest tightened, and without being able to hold back, he buried his face against the pillow, setting all the bottled-up demons free.

Although his sobs were muffled, he could still hear himself. The sound of his own voice crying in such ugly manner only made him cry harder. The pillow against his face, wet as it had never been before, and his eyes sore and shut, almost as if it was impossible for him to keep them open through the pain. His body shook, mostly his fists that gripped so tightly against the pillow. His chest felt like it was about to collapse from the tension, even his muscles hurt. Every time he breathed out, he felt the knot disappearing from his throat, maybe it was all over now; maybe he didn’t have to endure any more pain… But every time he breathed in, the knot came back, making it seem as if there wasn’t enough air in the room. Or worse, as if the air itself were knives he was swallowing, letting them cut their way down through his throat towards his chest.

He continued to sob for long minutes, groaning in a mixture of anger and pain every now and then. Was this karma? If it was, then he couldn’t blame life for doing this to him. He deserved it. He had been a coward and a complete asshole. He had left Yui and Suga to drown in a silent pool of pain he had built himself. His ignorance and his attempt to let it all pass with time had only caused pain to those he was supposed to care for. He had broken their hearts, used them, insulted them, and now he was alone. He deserved it. He deserved this… But still, he couldn’t accept it.

He wanted to apologize to every person, to every God that existed or had ceased to exist, he wanted to get on his knees and pray as loudly as he could, asking for a miracle or a second chance. A way to make up for his mistakes, to show how sorry he was for ignoring the dreadful situation he found himself in and let Yui drown. Show how sorry he was for hurting Suga and letting him fly away without him… But most of all, to show Suga how much he meant to him, how much he loved him, and how much he needed him in his life.

His sobs finally calmed down, his breathing slowed down, and the knot was finally gone. He looked at the ceiling, counting the lights above him. He looked at his phone one more time and then turned it off. He turned to his other side and closed his eyes, falling asleep once more.

 

\-----

 

“I don’t know if you guys are a thing, but I know he’s been in love with you for years, and he marked the beginning for you. What happened for you to wake up and see the truth?” Kiyoko’s voice echoed around the room, shaking Daichi from his dream. He was breathing fast, and his mind felt troubled. He knew he had just woken up from a nightmare, but being woken up by Kiyoko’s voice was the last thing he expected. He looked around looking for someone, not sure if it was Kiyoko, Yui, or Suga himself who he expected to see, but he was alone.

He turned to his side and grabbed his phone, clicking on it to light it up and check the time and date. It took him three attempts to remember he had turned it off. He sighed and moved to his side, reaching for the bedside table. He blindly guided his hand, stumbling with a few things until he finally felt his watch. He grabbed it and checked the time, 4 am.

He heard his stomach growl. Taking a deep breath, he sat on the edge of the bed, looking around with a lost mind. The light of the outside illuminated his empty and broken apartment. He had no idea what day it was or how much time had passed since he got in bed, but he didn’t care. He could only think of the silence. The silence in his apartment, the one that reigned in his brain… After so many days hearing static and having headaches, not being able to focus because of the many things he had in his head… It all went silent.

He stood up, rubbing his face and adjusting to the feeling of being on his feet once more. He walked to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like utter shit. Unshaved, bags under his eyes, red nose and eyes from the crying, even his hair was disgusting. But there was no point on caring.

He clumsily walked to the kitchen and checked the fridge. It was empty, and the few things in there were more than expired. He approached his closet and grabbed the first clothes he found. He grabbed the keys to his apartment and left. He walked to the closest convenience store that he knew would be open so late.

Inside the store, he grabbed a bunch of instant food, anything to keep him alive for as long as he cared. Filling the basket halfway with garbage food, he walked to the aisle with alcoholic verbiages. He stared at the bottles that piled up in front of him, examining each and wondering which one would be the strongest. Shrugging it off and without caring too much, he filled up the rest of the basket with bottles and proceeded to check out.

He walked home, slow steps and tired eyes, the only noises he heard were the random barks of a dog and the bottles clicking together in the plastic bag.

He stepped into his apartment and took off his shoes, he walked towards the couch, stepping on the broken crystals and probably burying some of them into his skin. But he couldn’t bring himself to care at all. He rested the bag on the ground, after all, the table was smashed into pieces, and opened it, shuffling through the food and bottles he had purchased. He was hungry, but he found himself grabbing one of the bottles instead and opening it. He chugged down half of it at once, feeling the liquid burn through his throat and reach his empty stomach. He wanted to throw up, but that was a feeling he had been putting up with for a while.

He reached for the TV control and switched it on. He shuffled through the channels until he found the most boring thing that they were emitting. Some sort of documentary about the dullest thing on earth. He sat back and continued to drink from the bottle, his eyes staring at the broken TV. He could barely see anything, there were broken pieces everywhere, and there were lines of random colors smudging the images. But he didn’t care.

Once he had finished the bottle, he would simply let it fall, not caring whether it broke or simply rolled somewhere else, and then he would reach into the bag and grab the next bottle. Slowly, he began to feel better, or, at least, he didn’t feel like crying anymore. He had done a lot of that through the past years, not only after Suga left, but also when things started going downhill between him and Yui, when he realized he was in love with his co-worker, and when he acted like an asshole right after they had sex for the first time. But at least, the pain in his chest was replaced by the pain in his stomach and the need to throw up because of the alcohol. The pain from his throat was replaced by the burning of the liquid as it passed by, and his mind was too drunk to wander off into the land of memories where the last bits of Suga remained.

Where could he be? At that exact moment, where was Suga? What was he doing? What was he thinking?... What was he feeling?

“He marked the beginning for you...” Daichi repeated out loud, slurring the words. What did she mean by that? The beginning of what? His impending doom? His complete heartbreak? His path to the alcoholic lifestyle?

He chuckled and toyed with the bottle. “I’m glad he left…” He mumbled, “At least now he doesn’t have to put up with a coward… I’m a loser, and I never deserved him… I should have never touched him, I should have never met him… I didn’t even deserve that much…” He said before finishing the second bottle.

He stood up and stumbled towards his office, after a long drunken search, he finally found the picture that had caused so much trouble between him and Yui. He grabbed it and folded it so he would only see Suga. He walked back to the couch and lied down, his fingers caressing the image of his best friend.

How is it that he never noticed before? Suga was so beautiful… His perfect hair, his soft face, his perfect mole under his eye, his smile, everything about him was completely beautiful.

He remembered the day they met; September 12th. Suga’s first day of work. They were barely building up the classrooms and putting everything together to open the school in January. Daichi had been working at Sunshine Park for about a month or so when Kiyoko walked into the school with Suga.

“Daichi, this is Sugawara Kōshi, he will be working with you as an Elementary School teacher, although for now he will obviously help us finish up the rest of the classrooms.” That’s the way she introduced Daichi to the most perfect man he had ever seen. They shook hands, and Daichi froze for a few seconds, staring into his eyes.

As the days passed, they only became closer. Even after Iwaizumi and Bokuto joined, there was no one like Suga. He loved going to work, talking to him, spending time with him and laughing about trivial things. He had never felt that happy in his life, not even during the good days with Yui.

He chuckled at the memory of Yui, he couldn’t help but find it amusing how she thought Daichi was cheating on her with Kiyoko. It was such an absurd idea… Then again, cheating on her with Suga probably felt even more surreal for her. He drank more of the bottle as he tried to remember. “When did things start going to shit with her?” He mumbled out loud.

He lied on the couch immobile, his mind, as drunk as he was, worked through all the information he had been given and all the things he had been told. Suddenly… It all made sense.

_They shook hands, and Daichi froze for a few seconds, staring into his eyes._

_He loved going to work, talking to him, spending time with him._

_“I dunno, it just makes sense, I mean… When I think about it, it’s just like; who else could it be if not Sugawara?” Akiteru seemed to expect Suga to be the cause for Daichi’s refusal to propose._

_“But she’s not the one you love, I don’t get it.” Kiyoko knew, “What about Suga?” She knew._

_Yui’s words to describe her suspicions of an affair; “I knew there had to be a reason for you to be so eager to get to work and the way you suddenly started acting so happy even though we were as bad as we’ve been these past years.”_

_And finally… “He marked the beginning for you.”_

_They all knew… They all knew except him… He had always been in love with Suga… From the day they met._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaaaahhhh???? Daichi has been in love with Suga this entire time?? WHO KNEW? haha clearly he didn't. Anyways, we'll see how he confronts this new processed info and whether any of his friends will help him get out of that grim situation?? What do you guys think?? Are you liking this so far? you think Suga will be back? Ahhh tell me what you think, what you hated or liked, or simply how your weekend was down in the comments <333 
> 
> Oh! Also, I'm back on Tumblr full time :3 so hit me up any time, I'm ready for you babes, and always willing to have a charming chat with any of you. Honestly, I love talking to people so even if you message me with a random thing, I'll be the happiest! 
> 
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/


	8. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s enough, Saeko.” Akiteru stopped her.
> 
> Saeko turned to him, “What do you mean ‘that’s enough’?? We’ve been trying to get in touch with him for months, we gave him time! We thought he was dead, he COULD have died.”
> 
> Daichi sighed, “I said I’m fine…” He moved around and clumsily rose to his feet, “Just… Just go, okay?” 
> 
> Saeko looked back at him, “No! We are not going anywhere! You need to sober up, clean this mess up and make things right!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is late because of who I am as a person... 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! Also, feel free to check out the first BokuAka chapter that I will post in a few minutes <3333 
> 
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/

A loud knocking in the distance, echoing through the room and resounding in his head. It wasn’t a knock, it was more like a loud desperate banging. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids were heavy as if someone was pushing them down. His mind rounded each word, none of them making sense. He thought of moving his head, to catch a glimpse of who could be knocking so loudly, _why do people_ _look at the door when they hear a knock? Are they hoping to have x-rays and see who’s on the other side?_ He would giggle, but his body felt too tired to even do that.

Distant voices, rattling, more knocking, it all sounded as if he was underwater, inside a bubble, protected from real life. Slowly and as best as he could, he managed to open one eye. The light from the outside blinded him, and although he clumsily moved one of his arms, his hand smashed a bunch of bottles on the way.

The door opened, multiple steps, more than one person barging into his apartment. Intruders? It’s not like he cared, they could take whatever they wanted. He had lost what he really cared about, he was done for the world.

“He’s here.” A voice spoke with an alarmed tone.

“Jesus, he stinks!” A second voice replied.

“Yeah, with all the vomit stains all over his clothes and floor? I figure why.” Another replied, “Help me get him up.” Daichi felt cold hands touching his arms and trying to lift his body.

“Seems he’s only been eating trash food and drinking for the past month… No wonder he’s in such bad shape.” The second voice replied while grabbing Daichi’s feet. “You think we should take him to the hospital?”

“…No…” Daichi’s mouth was dry, and his words were slurred, “I’m fi…” His body dangled in the air as the people dragged him with quick steps.

After a few seconds and with a lot of effort, they finally rested him on the cold ground, too cold to be any other room that wasn’t the bathroom.

“Daichi? Daichi come on, wake up…” The first voice spoke gently, close to his ear, and soft fresh palms pressed against his cheeks, carefully slapping him into his senses. “Daichi come on…” A sigh, “Maybe it’s a good idea that we take him to the hospital…”

“No…” He mumbled again, he tried to open his eyes, but the bathroom lights blinded him. “No hospital…” He whispered while covering his eyes with his arm, the touch of it feeling wet against his forehead and nose, the smell? Pure and nasty vomit. He turned around and crawled to the toilet as best as he could, guiding himself with his hand. Once he reached it, he threw up, feeling the pain of his insides tense up as the remaining food and alcohol escaped his stomach. “I’m fine…” He sighed and rested against the wall. “I just… I just want to sleep…” He felt so tired, his body was heavy, his stomach hurt and his body felt cold yet warm at the same time, his mouth was dry, the ringing in his ear numbed his thoughts, and his head felt as if a drilling machine was trying to get through his skull.

“Let’s see what we can do…” The voice said softly to the other people. After a few seconds of silence, someone turned on the water from his shower. “Come on Daichi…” The voice was gentle, almost like that of an angel…

“Suga…” He moved his head, “Suga…” He repeated while reaching out forward.

“No… It’s Kiyoko, Daichi…” She whispered as she approached him, her hands pulling up his shirt to take it off.

“Ki…Kiyoko… What do you… What are you doing?” He mumbled trying to push her away.

She sighed and moved his hands away without any effort, finishing taking his shirt off. “You’re covered in vomit, and you are a mess. You’ll take a shower.”

Daichi shook his head, “No… I’m fine…” He tried to move away, but his body fell to the side, making Kiyoko catch him. “Where’s Suga?... I need to talk to him…”

Kiyoko sighed and began to take off his pants, this time making a lot more effort. “Suga is gone, Daichi… We don’t know where he is.”

Daichi shook his head, “He has to come back… I need him.” He whispered while tightening his eyelids, trying to repress the need to cry.

“Okay this is it, either he comes back to his senses or we take him to a hospital.” Another voice replied, a crinkling noise resounded in the bathroom, and suddenly a splash of cold water hit Daichi’s face.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes in surprise, his arms risen in defense “What the fuck??!” He blinked a few times. Kiyoko was kneeling in front of him while Saeko stood behind her with the shower head in her hand pointed at Daichi, behind them and leaning against the doorframe, Akiteru was standing with his arms crossed and his eyes on the ground. “What the fuck are you guys doing??” Daichi asked more awake and angrily.

“What do you mean what are we doing?!” Saeko asked angrily, “You’re the one who went AWOL! We haven’t heard from you in almost two months!” She was still pointing the shower head at Daichi, regardless of his complaints.

Daichi looked at the three people in front of him, examining their faces one by one. Saeko’s was full of anger, Kiyoko seemed to be on the verge of tears, and Akiteru continued to avoid eye-contact… Maybe shame? Great, that’s what he needed, some stupid intervention to make him feel even worse. “I’m on holidays.” He groaned.

Saeko turned off the water, “Oh yeah? Well, you’ve got a feast going on! This place is a mess, you stink and-”

“That’s enough, Saeko.” Akiteru stopped her.

Saeko turned to him, “What do you mean ‘that’s enough’?? We’ve been trying to get in touch with him for months, we gave him time! We thought he was dead, he COULD have died.”

Daichi sighed, “I said I’m fine…” He moved around and clumsily rose to his feet, “Just… Just go, okay?”  

Saeko looked back at him, “No! We are not going anywhere! You need to sober up, clean this mess up and make things right!”

Daichi walked past her and Kiyoko, “Make things right? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He mumbled, “There’s no one left to make things right with.”

Saeko threw the shower-head against the wall, “WE ARE HERE! You can’t do that to us!”

Daichi shook his head and walked out of the bathroom, “I’m not one of your children, Saeko. I’m a grown up.”

“Oh, really? Because you sure are acting like a child right now!” She yelled following him.

Daichi chuckled, “Why? Because I’m having a few drinks and I didn’t answer your calls?”

“This is more than that Daichi!” She slammed her hand against the wall, “You’re taking this too far!”

Daichi sighed and looked down, “Is yelling helping you in any way?” He was so tired of yelling, breaking things, crying… Feeling anything at all. That wasn’t his thing anymore. He didn’t want to feel anything.

Saeko nodded “Yes, it is! It’s keeping me from beating the crap out of you!”

Daichi opened his arms, “Well, please; go ahead. It’s not like I care.”

Saeko stepped towards him and grabbed him by the collar, “You think this is only about you?? You think you’re the only one who came out badly from this situation??”

Daichi smiled softly, his body hanging from Saeko’s hand, “No, I know I’m not the only one, and that’s exactly the problem. I’m done.”

Saeko stared down into his eyes, in the distance Kiyoko was softly crying still kneeling in the bathroom, Akiteru watched in silence. “So what? That’s it? You fuck up and you’re done?” Saeko’s voice was still angry, but her tone was now a vibrating whisper.

Daichi shrugged, “I guess yeah, there’s no point.”

Saeko frowned, “…What is wrong with you?” This time, her voice wasn’t loud, but instead, it became a hurtful whisper, her eyes covered in horror.

He chuckled and shook his head, “What is wrong with me?” He grabbed her hands and moved them away, standing on his feet again. He looked at everyone in his apartment and hesitated, but something had shifted inside of him, that question had stung him in the wrong place. He felt a restless anger bubble inside of him, and although he wasn’t sure where it was coming from, he couldn’t stop himself from blurting out the words, “How about you tell me what is wrong with you, people?!” He yelled at the top of his lungs. “You knew! You all knew!”

Akiteru stepped forward, lifting his hands, “Okay Daichi, calm down alright?”

Daichi turned to him, “Don’t fucking tell me to calm down! You all fucking knew and you didn’t say a word!”

Akiteru hesitated, “What are you talking about exactly?”

“Suga!” Daichi immediately replied looking into Akiteru’s eyes with deep, horrible anger, “YOU ALL KNEW!” He yelled even louder. “Why didn’t you say anything?! You knew he loved me, you knew I loved him! And you let me fuck up like this?!”

Akiteru frowned, “And what were we supposed to do?? Tell you how you felt?? Manipulate you? Bluntly open your eyes??”

Daichi hesitated but before he could let any doubt drown his thoughts, he continued; “I don’t give a shit! I don’t care if I’m an asshole or an idiot because I KNOW THAT, but you all saw me fall for him the moment I met him, and you didn’t do a single thing!” He ran his fingers through his hair desperately, “AND YOU KNEW!” He felt as if those words were engraving themselves in his tongue, making him unable to stop saying them, almost as if the sole pronunciation of every syllable relieved the pain in his heart.

“Of course we knew!” This time, Kiyoko replied, she slowly turned around and her face was covered in tears, “But you weren’t our main concern Daichi!”

He frowned, “What is that supposed to mean?”

She rose to her feet and walked to him, “It means we were looking out for Suga, not you.”

Daichi widened his eyes and froze for a few seconds, “You… You were looking out for him?”

Kiyoko nodded, her lips pursed as she tried not to cry any harder, “You were with Yui, and he knew how he felt about you from the beginning…”

Daichi looked at her, and then at everyone in the room, the anger was gone and now their eyes were focused on the ground, the room had shifted from troublesome anger to shameful regret. “You were looking out for him?” Daichi repeated in a whisper, trying to process the words.

Kiyoko nodded again, her hand against her mouth and her eyes closing to let more tears fall down to her cheeks, “We knew you loved him, but we also knew there was a chance you would stay with Yui, and as years went by… We started to believe maybe we were seeing things were they weren’t… Maybe you weren’t going to get out of your comfort zone…” She was nervously rambling.

Daichi hesitated, his mouth felt dry, “Why didn’t you stop me, then?” He interrupted her.

Kiyoko shrugged, “It wasn’t our place to do anything… I told you if you were going to propose I would have stopped you because I knew you would only be doing it to make Yui happy, but other than that… We couldn’t do anything.”

Daichi looked at Saeko and Akiteru, “You act like my parents now and yet you didn’t stop me when you had to??”

Akiteru tilted his head, “Daichi, I’ll remind you Saeko was unaware of your thing for Suga… In fact, I’m sure she didn’t even know how bad things were between you and Yui.”

Saeko looked at the ground and put her hand on her nape, she seemed uncomfortable, “If I knew I would have told you… Of course I would have.” She whispered.

“Which is why I didn’t tell her anything.” Akiteru shrugged, “I couldn’t let her get involved.”

Everything was so confusing, some knew, others didn’t, and they kept things from one another to not get involved. Daichi couldn’t help but feel angrier by the second, his heart racing at the thought of how differently things would have gone if everyone had gotten involved in the situation.

“Fuck you, Akiteru.” He hissed, “You all should have told me, and I’ll never forgive-”

“Don’t you think you should go a bit slower with the angry words?” A new voice interrupted them from the door. A man stood with his hands in his pockets, his shaved head and threatening eyes would send shivers down Daichi's spine if it wasn't because the man itself was his best-friend.

Daichi glanced at the door in surprise, “…Tanaka??”

“You act all pissy with my sister and brother-in-law, but we all know you’re angry at yourself. So don’t fuck up anymore and shut up.” He had his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face as he stepped towards Daichi.

“What are you doing here??” Daichi looked at Saeko who didn’t seem surprised by her brother’s presence.

Tanaka shrugged, “I get a call from my sister saying my best friend realized he fell for his male co-worker and dumped his long-time girlfriend and now he’s missing? You bet your ass I’ll get myself on the first flight back home.”

Daichi narrowed his eyes, “So you knew too??”

Tanaka rolled his eyes, “Okay, let’s get one thing straight. We all knew. Except my sister, Yui, and obviously you, but I’m pretty sure even Suga himself knew.” He sighed, “And you know we couldn’t have done anything.”

Daichi clenched his jaw, “You could have!”

Tanaka nodded, “Yes, but we didn’t want to. We chose not to.”

“Why not?? All this could have been avoided-” Daichi began, but Tanaka interrupted him again.

“If you would have confronted your feelings earlier and instead of taking months to make up your mind, you made a choice immediately.” He stepped closer to him with his usual menacing face, “If it were any of us, would you have told us?” He asked, their faces almost touching, his eyes piercing those of Daichi, and a smug grin on his face.

Daichi hesitated, “I…” He knew the answer, but speaking the word would backfire for him.

“The man who prefers to let people sort their things on their own, see where things lead to by natural reaction, the one with fatherly instincts… Is telling us we should have intervened in his personal life?” Tanaka continued, “What? You also want a cheat-sheet to solve this?”

Daichi looked away, “No…”

“No, what?” Tanaka asked, almost in a militaristic tone.

“No, I don’t want a cheat sheet and… No, I wouldn’t have said anything…” He mumbled avoiding Tanaka’s glance.

His friend nodded slowly, taking a step back, “Well then, stop complaining, stop whining, and get your shit together.”

Daichi looked back at him, Tanaka had always been a strong person, but as time went by he had become in one of the finest men he knew. His shaved head made him look tougher, and his menacing expression that he used to intimidate people could go from amusing, if you were on his side, to terrifying, if he was storming towards you. But looks aside, Tanaka was the biggest softie in the room, always looking out for people and trying to give them a push in the right direction.

“Okay…” He finally said, sighing and looking around the room. Tanaka was right, he had to get his shit together and start making it up to people. He had to get back on his feet and apologize to everyone, including Suga… Even if he didn’t want to come back, he still had to make peace with him… “I’m sorry… For the way I talked to you guys, for being an idiot, for not answering my calls, and for worrying everyone…” He looked at the ground.

Kiyoko moved towards him and hugged him, her arms around his neck and her face buried on his shoulder, “I’m sorry… Please… You can still do something, I’m sure…” She was still crying.

Daichi carefully hugged her back and gently patted her, “It’s okay, I’m the one who screwed up… I’ll find a way to make things right…”

Kiyoko nodded and slowly moved away while drying her tears. Saeko and Akiteru smiled at Daichi, their faces filled with relief at the change of attitude in Daichi. They weren’t his parents, but they had always acted as if they were.

“Good, well I just had a long set of flights to get here, so why don’t we go get some food??” Tanaka interrupted, clapping his hands with a big grin on his face.

They all chuckled and nodded, even Daichi could use some decent food and proper hydration after the long period of time eating junk food and alcohol.

 

\----

 

They were making their way towards the closest restaurant, Daichi felt fresh after the shower and change of clothes, and hearing Tanaka tell everyone all about his adventures abroad was definitely the change of mood they needed. Even Kiyoko, who normally remains silent around him couldn’t help but ask him questions about his international life.

Just as they stepped into the crowded steakhouse, Daichi’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

>> I’m back tomorrow. Could we meet and talk? – Yui.

Daichi hesitated, he looked at his friends who talked and laughed without noticing a thing.

>>When and where?

He replied. He was scared of meeting her, maybe she wanted to convince him to get back, and maybe she was going to cause a scene… But he had to make things right regardless of how scared he was, he had to apologize for hurting her and letting things go so far.

>> 2pm. Yoyogi Park.

Daichi felt his hands tremble as he typed back.

>> I’ll see you there, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhh I wonder what Yui wants! What do you guys think?? Also, I'm so happy Tanaka finally showed up! Coincidentally enough today is his birthday so Happy Birthday Tanaka <3333
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment with what you think will happen next or what you think about this chapter! Have a very lovely weekend, and look forward hearing from you all in the BokuAka and IwaOi/OiiWa fic <333 
> 
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/


	9. Singing Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He entered the park and looked around, he wondered how he would find her. It was an enormous green field with too many different sections and areas. It would take him hours to search everywhere. He pulled out his phone.
> 
> >> I’m here, where are you?
> 
> He waited while he looked around, the rain clouding his vision and making him squint. He sniffed a few times, his nose frozen and his face dripping wet. Either the world had gotten the season wrong, or fate wanted to give a dramatic touch to the day’s event.
> 
> The park was empty except for a few people who walked by with their umbrellas, some teenagers ran with their backpacks covering their heads, and everything moved in slow motion as Daichi tried to figure out where Yui could be, except he couldn’t find a single person that looked like her. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he shuffled it with his hands, trying to read the text without taking it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely people! Here I bring you the precious ninth chapter for this DaiSuga lovely story.  
> I hope you all enjoy it, and you are all having a wonderful week! 
> 
> The main song I recommend for this chapter is this one; 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlVBeah-UJw (Damien Rice Delicate) Listen to it if you want to cry and cleanse yourself from your sins through your tears... 
> 
> Enjoy it <333 
> 
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/

The soft raindrops hit and slid down the windows, leaving a trail of a blurry vision of the gray morning Tokyo was going through. Summer rain, except there was no sun and the air was fresh. The kind of day that would make anyone think _I guess climate change is a bigger problem than we thought…_  And Daichi would be thinking the same if it wasn't because he had bigger problems at the moment.

He paced up and down his living room, doing and redoing the noose of his tie but it felt almost as suffocating as the day itself. Unable to focus, mouth dry, and short breathing. He stepped forward, then backward, then turned around and walked back towards the couch. 

Reaching the front door of the apartment seemed the worst task he had to accomplish, he was frightened, he was nervous, and he knew he had to do it but somehow every time he was about to grab the doorknob, his hand would move back as if it were made of metal and behind him there was a magnet pulling him away.

“Daichi, you can do this.” He would have said this out loud to himself, but it was Tanaka’s voice that spoke the words. He was sitting on the couch, watching him walk around the room silently and nervously.

His friend had stayed with the excuse of not wanting to bother his sister and the kids, but Daichi knew he wanted to keep an eye on him. Partly, he appreciated that. Besides, Tanaka had helped him clean up the apartment and take his mind off the problems with silly stories of his romances abroad and goofy adventures.

Daichi turned to him, “I know…” He sighed, “It’s just this damn tie! It’s chocking me no matter how loose I do it.”

Tanaka chuckled and stood up, he walked towards Daichi and grabbed the ends of the fabric, pulling it away from his neck. He walked towards the bedroom and seconds later returned with a hoodie. “You’re going to meet your ex-girlfriend to see what she wants, not to tell her about our lord Jesus.”

Daichi looked down at the hoodie and chuckled, “Yeah…” He grabbed it and put it on, “Okay… I’ll go then.”

Tanaka crossed his arms and nodded, “Okay, but let’s go through it one more time.”

Daichi opened the door and turned to him, his hand on the knob gripping it tightly in fear of letting go again, “I’ll keep my distance, I won’t be a softie if she cries and asks me to get back, and I will apologize for being an asshole.”

Tanaka nodded with each statement, “Don’t forget no kissing, no hugging and definitely no sex.”

Daichi frowned and rolled his eyes, “I think that’s a given, not to mention it’s part of keeping my distance.”

His friend shrugged, “Good, then you’re ready.”

“Okay…” Daichi hesitated, but then turned around and left the apartment before he could think twice about it. He climbed on the elevator and waited, toying with the keys in his pocket and hoping his phone would buzz with a text from Yui to cancel the plan.

He walked out of the building, the rain hitting hard and chilling his bones. He shivered and buried his hands in the middle pocket of the hoodie after pulling up the hood to cover his head from the rain.

He took off, walking fast but trying to stay cool, he had plenty of time to arrive at the park and he didn’t want to wait in the rain for too long. What on earth could she want to talk about?? And why in the park during such horrible day??

Yoyogi park… That place reminded him of his first kiss with Suga. That’s where they had gone to after the baseball match and dinner. He sighed and shook his head, he had to focus on what he had in front of him, he had to make things right with Yui first.

People walked past and next to him, the steps resounding on the concrete floor, and the crinkling of the rain against their umbrellas. The music from inside the stores, the bells from the bikes, and the sounds of the vehicles. It all became more and more overwhelming as he got closer to the park.

Daichi walked with his eyes on the ground, he watched his own shoes becoming wetter by the second, his jeans darkening with the rain, and his breathing becoming colder as it exited his lungs, freezing his lips and nose. _Keep your distance, no softie if she cries and asks to get back, apologize…_ He repeated the words in his head over and over again, like a prayer he had grown fond of. He feared forgetting the words and succumbing to Yui’s niceness. She wasn’t a dark devil with powers of temptations, but a soft lovely girl who didn’t deserve getting hurt this much… _Distance, no softness, apologies_.

He entered the park and looked around, he wondered how he would find her. It was an enormous green field with too many different sections and areas. It would take him hours to search everywhere. He pulled out his phone.

>> I’m here, where are you?

He waited while he looked around, the rain clouding his vision and making him squint. He sniffed a few times, his nose frozen and his face dripping wet. Either the world had gotten the season wrong, or fate wanted to give a dramatic touch to the day’s event.

The park was empty except for a few people who walked by with their umbrellas, some teenagers ran with their backpacks covering their heads, and everything moved in slow motion as Daichi tried to figure out where Yui could be, except he couldn’t find a single person that looked like her. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he shuffled it with his hands, trying to read the text without taking it out.

>> Bridge over the pond fountain.

Great, so he was going to talk to her by the same fountain where Suga had kissed him… At least, it wasn’t the exact same spot. He took a deep breath, his heartbeat racing and the adrenaline rushing through his body. He could turn around, he could text her back saying he had nothing to talk about and apologize… But he had to do this, he had to get things straight, be the mature grown up he had always been. He shook his head, trying to focus, and took a step forward towards the pond.

With each step, his vision narrowed and his perception of his surroundings diminished. He was incredibly nervous, as if he was walking to his impending doom, as if something he didn’t expect or couldn’t predict was about to happen.

As he arrived at the bridge, he finally saw someone standing in the middle of it, waiting. The umbrella covering down to the hip, not letting Daichi see anything but the jeans and shoes. He stepped forward, shortening the distance between them.

He cleared his throat, “Yui…” No matter how much he had hoped to sound normal and cool, his voice shook, leaving him defenseless before the person in front of him.

The umbrella slowly moved, the person turning around… Daichi’s eyes moved up and widened as he saw the white soft hair shuffle with the wind, the tender marble skin with that single mole under the left eye, the carefully drawn lips that he had wanted to kiss so many times, and dreamed of even more often than not.

“Suga…” He whispered as his hand moved up, pulling down the hood to uncover his head and feeling the rain against his skin.

“…Daichi?” He frowned, moving the umbrella entirely away and almost dropping it on the ground, “What… Were you the one texting me?”

Daichi hesitated, filled with confusion, “No, I was supposed to meet Yui…”

Suga looked into his eyes, trying to find out if he was lying, “So was I… Were you pretending to be her or something? You took her phone and texted me?”

He quickly shook his head, “No, I haven’t seen her in months, I thought she wanted to talk about…”

“About?” Suga rose an eyebrow.

“About the breakup.” Daichi finally said, partly relieved he was finally telling Suga, and also because he was talking to him. He took a step forward in realization of what was happening, “Where the hell have you been?? I’ve been looking for you!” His voice desperate and his hands hesitantly halfway trying to reach for him.

Suga looked away, his eyes staring down at the pond, “I told you to not look for me.”

Daichi chuckled, his voice drowning in the knot that had formed in his throat as tears gathered in his eyes, “I know, but I had to… I’m sorry, Suga.” Desperately he leaped forward and grabbed the edges of Suga’s unbuttoned jacket. Burying his face in his chest, he began to cry, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry I was such an idiot I didn’t notice what everyone else knew, I’m sorry I didn’t do anything about it, I’m sorry I made you suffer through so many years, I’m sorry it took me so long to make up my mind, I’m sorry that you felt used after we had sex, I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Suga…”

Silence… Silence broken by the sound of the umbrella hitting the ground. Suga’s arms remained loose at his sides, and although he didn’t say a word, Daichi noticed his breathing was uneven. He heard him sniffing and trying to repress the sobs.

“You think I left because you didn’t know you were in love with me? Because I felt used?” His voice was nasal from the tears, and his body was shaking from the tension, but he continued to look away.

Daichi moved back and looked at him, his hands still gripping to Suga’s jacket, “Isn’t… Isn’t that the reason?”

Suga closed his eyes, making the tears that had been trapped between his eyelashes fall to his cheeks, “I left because of what I did to you…”

Daichi frowned in confusion, studying Suga’s expression and wondering what he could be talking about.

“I promised myself I wouldn’t get involved… I would let you see things by your own and make you choose… But then you caught me that night in the bar’s bathroom, and I panicked… There was still a chance you wouldn’t be attracted to me, and after that, you would think something horrible of me… So I came up with the stupid idea of taunting you and asking if you enjoyed watching…” His voice cracked with a sob, “And then I couldn’t stop, the sole thought of feeling like I had you, even if it was just an illusion… So I continued taunting you, and I took you to dinner and we kissed and…” He took a deep breath and dried his tears to not avail for more were soon to fall, “And we had sex, I should have stopped you, I knew I could stop you because you were only acting out of what I had done to you, but I wanted you… I ruined your relationship with Yui, I got involved…”

Although Daichi was desperately crying as well, he couldn’t help but smile. He put his hands on Suga’s cheeks, making him turn to look him in the eye. “You did get involved, and you did something to me, but that wasn’t manipulating me into thinking I was in love with you.” He chuckled while caressing Suga’s cheek with his thumbs, “Ever since I saw you I knew you were the most beautiful man I had ever seen, I have been in love with you since you arrived into my life, and it has nothing to do with what you did or said, if anything you should be grateful because I’m too much of an idiot to have realized on my own.”

Suga chuckled, but then he looked down, “I’m sorry, Daichi…”

He shook his head slowly, “Don’t you dare apologize for doing what you did; I’m the one who fucked up so I’m sorry…” He sniffed, “Please, Suga, forgive me…” He said in a whisper.

Suga looked back into Daichi’s eyes, rain falling and damping their hair and faces. The more intense their feelings were, the harder it seemed to rain and the world quieted down around them.

“Please come back… Come back to me and never leave…” Daichi whispered again.

Suga hesitated, he moved his hand up to Daichi’s hand and caressed it, “I can’t…” He finally replied.

Daichi blinked a few times, “What? Why not?”

Suga looked away once more and shrugged, “I… I got a job, I’m moving to Hong Kong…”

Daichi took a few seconds to swallow the news, “No.” He blurted out, “No! No, you can’t, please…”

Suga remained silent.

“Please, Suga, look at me.” Daichi spoke desperately, “You can’t leave, please, come back to the Academy, come back to my life, I don’t care if you don’t want to be with me, but I need you, I can’t live without you… Not after what has happened…”

Suga closed his eyes again and shook his head, “It’s exactly because of what has happened that I cannot go back…”

Daichi shook his head, “No, you can’t leave, I won’t let you, I don’t care what I have to do to convince you of that, but I will do it.”

Suga sighed, “Daichi, you will be okay, we will stay in touch and I’ll come back to Japan every once in a while…”

“No!” Daichi replied, “Don’t you understand I can’t live without you?? I love you, Suga!”

This time, Suga’s eyes moved up to meet Daichi’s, “…What?”

“I love you…” Daichi mumbled between sobs, “I love you, I have always been in love with you but I love you now more than ever, and I’ve been through hell these past two months knowing you were gone… I can’t do a single day more knowing that you are the love of my life…”

Suga bit his lower lip, “Again, you think you love me, but… I only got you confused with my stupid games.”

Daichi groaned and shook his head. Impulsively he dropped down to his knees, feeling the wet splash of a puddle hit his legs and damp his jeans. “I am on my knees, I beg you, please don’t go…” He grabbed Suga’s hands, “I am not confused, I have not been manipulated; if anything I am just an idiot… But if there’s something that has never been clearer in my life is how much I love you, and how much I want you in my life…”

Suga looked down at him, hesitating, “But-”

“No buts, Suga… If you don’t love me, I’ll understand. But if you’re leaving because of that stupid excuse, at least, give me the benefit of showing you how wrong you are.” Daichi quickly replied.

“…How?” He asked with a low voice.

Daichi shrugged and looked around, quickly looking for an answer, “We’ll start over. No more pretending, no more Yui or mixed feelings. Just you and me, a fresh start.”

Suga thought about it for a few seconds.

“Please…” Daichi mumbled, blinking with the rain in his face, “…If you’ve ever been my friend… No, if you’ve ever loved me, give me a second chance…”

Suga looked into his eyes with surprise but then nodded, “Okay… We’ll start over…”

Daichi sighed in relief and couldn’t help but smile.

“Now stand up before you get any wetter and end up sick…” Suga said with a concerned tone, moving his hands to grab Daichi by the arms.

Daichi stood up and nodded, “Okay then…” He cleared his throat, “Uhm… Hello, my name is Daichi, nice to meet you.” He extended his hand.

Suga hesitated and chuckled, “Are we really doing this?”

Daichi nodded, moving his hand to insist.

Suga sighed and nodded as well, “Hello Daichi, I’m Suga… Nice to meet you…” He grabbed Daichi’s hand and carefully shook it.

Daichi smiled, his fingers caressing Suga’s skin. “Would you like to go somewhere else? Maybe get some coffee?”

Suga nodded, “Sounds good…” He grabbed his umbrella.

They began to walk, their arms brushing against each other while Suga covered them both with his umbrella.

“So where do you work?” Daichi asked in a more relaxed and playful tone.

Suga chuckled, “Oh well, I used to work as a teacher in a cute school called Sunshine Park Academy… But I don’t know if my boss will take me back.”

Daichi laughed, “No way! I work there too! I’m sure she will, Kiyoko has been a mess since one of her employees left, and I’m guessing it was you?”

Suga tilted his head, “Yeah… I’ll have to give her a call and apologize…”

Daichi smiled, “I’m sure she’s hoping to get that call…” He whispered looking at Suga.

Suga looked back at him and smiled as well.

They continued to walk through the streets, their conversation slow and light as if they had never seen each other before. Daichi couldn’t help but feel as if he had just been lifted from hell, his soul lightening up as much as the weather; the clouds moved and gave way for the sun to shine, the rain disappeared and Suga put away his umbrella, but they continued to walk side by side, their arms gently touching. The only hard thing to do was to contain their need to hold hands or feel each other’s skin once more…

He loved him, he loved him like the fresh morning loves the mild shiver of a living creature, like the summer sun loves the silent cicada singing in the distance, like the night loves the soft wind that caresses the awake souls, like the melody of a bird loves the wind that passes through his wings… He was going to fix Suga’s angelical wings, take care of him and love him until he could prove the world wrong… Humans will never deserve angels, but if they try hard enough and love with all they have… They can become the bird that flies among them while singing hallelujah…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Don't forget I post a new one every Tuesday. Check out the Iwaoi/Oiiwa fic (updated every Saturday) and the new BokuAka fic (updated every Thrusday) from this series! 
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you guys thought, loved, hated, or just want to say about this chapter! I truly hope you all enjoyed it, this chapter meant a lot to me and I've been dying to write it. 
> 
> Love you guys, and thank you so much for all the love <333 
> 
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/


	10. Time To Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi nodded slowly and moved his arms to Suga’s hips, wrapping them around him and pulling him closer, “I just can’t lose you again…” He sighed in mild agony, “Suga, would you date me??”
> 
> Suga looked at him in surprise, “Date you? Like, be your boyfriend?”
> 
> Daichi nodded quickly, “Please, I know I said I was okay with just being friends, and if you don’t want to be with me I’ll choose at least friendship… But if you still like me, please let me be your boyfriend!”
> 
> Suga stared into his eyes for a few seconds, his hands still on Daichi’s cheeks and the warmth of his arms heating up the skin of his hip. Suddenly, he broke into laughter, “Daichi, you’re really bad at this fresh start thing…” He shook his head still laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello~~ 
> 
> Here it is! finally! I'm sorry for taking so long with this specific story, I know I missed last week's chapter and I'm barely posting it now, but life has been hectic yet incredibly boring. An odd thing to say but oh well! Have you guys watched the stage play?? Oh my god all the daisuga in it killed me >.

Summer holidays were over, and although Daichi couldn’t help but feel happy to get back to work, he also felt nervous. He was scared of showing up and realizing Suga wasn’t there, to find out everything had been a lie and Suga had moved to Hong Kong after all. He silently fidgeted with his toothbrush, staring at himself in the mirror, wondering how long he had been standing there not moving and spacing out thinking of his beautiful co-worker.

He shook his head and finally brushed his teeth, trying to decide whether he should trust Suga or not. He could call Kiyoko and find out if he had gotten his job back, but what if he hadn’t? What if Suga had left again? They had barely talked since they met at the park, mostly because Suga continuously said how busy he was and at the same time Daichi didn’t want to be too annoying and clingy.

He shook his head and finished getting ready before exiting his apartment. As he looked around he smiled to himself, regardless of his worries, he had a good feeling about that day. The sun shone bright and somehow the people around him seemed happier than before.

He took a deep breath and walked to work, every step feeling the anticipation and excitement. He was dying to see him, to talk to him and hear his voice and laughter. He wanted to spend hours and days with him. His steps fastened, soon breaking into a run. His bag dangling on his back as he moved as fast as he could, and his lungs quickly changing their pace to adjust to the velocity. He crossed the streets, turned the corners and dodged the people in the way.

Soon, but not soon enough to make himself feel content with the amount of time it had taken him, he arrived at the front door of the academy. The insides dark and quiet, almost as if no one else was there yet. But just as he reached into his pocket to grab the keys, the lights flickered on the inside, going on one by one illuminating the entrance to the school. Suga emerged from the staff’s room, his eyes examining the environment, and a soft sigh escaping his lungs in what seemed to be a relief.

Without thinking twice about it and feeling the sudden warmth inside of him, Daichi opened the door. His eyes staring at Suga and his lips forming a wide smile, “Good morning…” He said out of breath.

Suga turned to him, “Good morning! Did you run here?” His tone was amused, but his eyes were concerned.

Daichi hesitated but nodded, “I…” He cleared his throat, “I was scared?”

He rose an eyebrow, “Scared? Of what?”

“That you wouldn’t show up…” Daichi replied almost without letting him finish his sentence.

Suga blinked a few times before walking closer to him, he moved his hands up to Daichi’s cheeks and carefully caressed them before pulling him down and kissing his forehead, “I told you, we are good. I accept the fresh start.”

Daichi nodded slowly and moved his arms to Suga’s hips, wrapping them around him and pulling him closer, “I just can’t lose you again…” He sighed in mild agony, “Suga, would you date me??”

Suga looked at him in surprise, “Date you? Like, be your boyfriend?”

Daichi nodded quickly, “Please, I know I said I was okay with just being friends, and if you don’t want to be with me I’ll choose at least friendship… But if you still like me, please let me be your boyfriend!”

Suga stared into his eyes for a few seconds, his hands still on Daichi’s cheeks and the warmth of his arms heating up the skin of his hip. Suddenly, he broke into laughter, “Daichi, you’re really bad at this fresh start thing…” He shook his head still laughing.

Daichi could feel his cheeks turning red as he watched him laugh, “I’m sorry…” He mumbled.

Suga opened his mouth to say something else, but the bell above the entrance door interrupted them, making them look away from each other and to the door. Kiyoko stood there, her eyes contained a mixture of confusion, happiness and a need to cry.

“Suga…” She whispered, “Suga!” She repeated louder, this time, walking to them. She looked at Daichi who still had his arms around him, “You found him!”

Daichi shook his head, “I didn’t, Yui did…” He chuckled stepping away from Suga, “She asked me to meet up and told Suga he’d be meeting with her instead of me…”

Kiyoko glanced back at Suga, “And you guys made up?? Are you coming back??”

Suga smiled softly and nodded, “I’m here to ask if there’s a chance I could get my job back…”

Kiyoko nodded even before he could finish talking, “I haven’t even started looking for a replacement! Oh, Suga…” She hugged him tightly, “I’m so glad you changed your mind…”

Suga hugged her back, laughing and looking at Daichi, “Someone made me change my mind…”

Daichi watched them both and smiled to himself, he was so happy to have him there. He hadn’t thought about it, but the idea of having to work with someone that wasn’t him terrified him.

“Oh, I should add…” Kiyoko said moving away and looking back at Daichi, “Iwaizumi and Bokuto don’t know what happened… So there’s no need to let them know if you don’t want to.”

“They don’t know I quit??” Suga asked with surprise.

Kiyoko shook her head, “I never got to tell them, and, to be honest, I was hoping Daichi would get you back…” She smiled, “But now we better get things ready; today will be a busy day…”

They both nodded in agreement and began to prepare the classrooms while they waited for the rest of co-workers to arrive. Even though the three of them remained silent as they moved around, Daichi couldn’t keep his eyes off Suga. 

He watched his every movement, the way he smiled as he searched through the bookshelves or how he mumbled a soft melody as he re-wrote things on the blackboard. It felt as if he was finally being given the second chance he had prayed for, he didn’t have to worry about having a new co-worker or dealing with the pain of not having him… Suga was right there, with him.

Unable to hold back, he stepped towards him and slid his arms under Suga’s, enveloping his stomach and hugging him tightly. He buried his face in his delicate white hair and smelled the scent of his shampoo, “Please never leave me, Suga…” He whispered.

Suga’s body tensed up in surprise but as he relaxed he caressed Daichi’s arms with his fingers, “I’m not going anywhere.” He chuckled, “But I’m still not dating you.”

Daichi nodded against Suga's head, “I know… What about going on a date, though? Could we do that?” He rested his chin on Suga’s shoulder, getting a better view of whatever expression he was about to make.

Suga remained serious for a while, thinking about the best answer to give him, “…Are you sure?”

Daichi nodded, “If you don’t want to, I’ll understand…”

Suga shook his head, “Of course I want to, but… I don’t want us to rush things and go bad again.”

Daichi sighed, “Well… I’ll leave it up to you. You think about it and give me an answer at the end of the day.” He carefully kissed his cheek, “For what’s worth… I will try really hard to not fuck things up again.”

Suga laughed at hearing this and nodded, “Okay, I will think about it.” He sighed, “But we are not telling anyone anything, about what happened… The whole thing.”

Daichi nodded. In the distance, they could hear the rest of their co-workers finally arriving. Iwaizumi passed in front of their classroom but he didn’t look up from his phone, “Morning…” He mumbled as he walked towards his own class.

“I don’t think we’ll have much trouble with Iwaizumi not noticing…” Daichi said trying to hold back the laughter as he sat on the teacher's desk.

Suga nudged him, “Don’t be mean to him… I think it’s cute how blind he is to this stuff…” He sighed, “You think Bokuto will ask anything?”

“Ask about what?” Bokuto stood at the classroom door, his lips forming a huge grin.

Daichi and Suga turned to him, they both felt nervous at the answer they would have to give, and partly unsure of what to say.

Bokuto stared at them both before shaking his head, “No worries; no questions from me. I figure you’ll tell me someday and I’ll act surprised.” He winked at them before walking away. They laughed, shaking their heads and watching him go away. 

For the rest of the day, the Academy felt at peace. Everyone did their jobs, the mood was happy and relaxed, and for the first time in a long time, Daichi was able to focus on what was going on around him. His mind wasn’t foggy trying to figure out what the hell to do and his heart felt like it lightened up. 

Suga would catch him staring at him every once in a while, and although there was a small moment of embarrassment, he would simply grab one of the notebooks and throw them at him to make him focus on his job again.

Once the day reached its end and the outside light dimmed giving place to the night, Daichi sat at his desk correcting the summer homework they had collected throughout the day. Suga sat in front of him in one of the student’s desk, shuffling through his phone and looking exhausted after the long busy day they had.

Kiyoko carefully knocked on the door and smiled at them both, “Daichi, would it be okay if tomorrow you accompanied me to Yugao?”

Daichi rose an eyebrow, “Yugao? Where’s that??”

“Yugao High School, it used to be Gojo.” Suga said without looking up from his phone, “Why are you going there??” He said turning to Kiyoko.

Kiyoko bit her lower lip, “Business… I’ve… I’ll explain it tomorrow! Are you okay with handling tomorrow’s class on your own?” She asked Suga.

They both nodded, one in agreement to accompany her and the other to say he could take care of the students on his own. Kiyoko walked away, back to her office.

“Why do you think she wants to go to that place?” Suga asked with a frown.

Daichi shrugged, “No idea, but it’s her, so she definitely has a plan in mind and it’s probably a good one.”

Suga nodded slowly. Seconds passed while they remained in silence before he interrupted Daichi’s corrections, “I’m going home then…” He stood up and grabbed his things. He walked to the door and stopped before walking out, “I have an answer.”

“For what?” Daichi asked distractedly without looking up from the papers.

Suga chuckled softly, “Going out on a date?”

As he spoke those words, Daichi quickly looked up to him and dropped the pen, “You do?”

Suga nodded, “I think a date won’t be a bad idea…”

Daichi smiled widely, “How about this weekend??” He felt an immense relief in his chest.

Suga thought about it and then nodded, “Sure, sounds good. But I still want to take it slow, okay?”

Daichi nodded eagerly, he didn’t mind how slow they would have to go for as long as their situation moved forward. They smiled at each other and Suga walked out after waving away in one of the cutest ways Daichi had ever seen.

After a few long hours of finishing the corrections, Daichi stood up and grabbed his things as well, ready to call it a day. He closed the academy, since he was the last one on leaving, and walked home. 

His mind was swimming with the many ideas he had for his date with Suga, he wanted to make it cheesy and adorable, he wanted to show him how much he freaking loved him even if they were going to take things slow.

As he arrived at his apartment, he noticed the lights were on. He stepped in, and as he was wondering if maybe he forgot to turn them off, he heard noises coming from his bedroom. Quickly, he grabbed one of the figures from the entrance and as silently as he could he walked to where the noises came from.

As he stepped into his room, his arm lifting the figure ready to charge towards the intruder, a woman walked into him, her hands holding clothes.

“Daichi what the fuck!” Yui screamed startled, dropping the clothes on the ground.

Daichi screamed as well, “What the fuck with you!” He quickly said not making sense, “I thought you were a burglar or something!”

They both stared at each other for a while, catching up their breaths and calming down.

“Fuck, Yui… Why didn’t you call or something?” He asked putting the figure down.

Yui hesitated, grabbing the clothes once more, “I didn’t think you’d be home until much later…” She walked towards the bed where there was an opened suitcase with a few things inside.

Daichi stood there awkwardly, “You came to pick up your things?”

She nodded while grabbing more of her stuff, “I won’t take everything tonight, just some of the things I need until I can send someone else to get the rest…”

Daichi began to help her out, “I think it would be best if I’m the one that moves out… Most of the things in here are yours anyways…”

Yui shook her head, “No offense, but I don’t want to be here anyways…”

Daichi nodded, scratching the back of his head, “Well… It’s late, why don’t you stay at least for dinner?” He wasn’t sure how she would take the invitation, but he wanted to talk things properly and he had a lot of questions to ask her.

Yui stopped still, but after a few seconds, she nodded, “That’d be good… I’m starving…”

“I’ll go make something.” Daichi quickly said, leaving her to pack up her things.

 

\----

 

They sat in silence in front of each other at the dining room table. They ate avoiding each other’s glances, and Daichi tried to not think about the many times they had been in that situation as a couple.

He cleared his voice, “How was the tour?”

Yui nodded without looking up from her plate, “It was good, tiring but good.”

He nodded as well, unsure of what else to say.

“What about things on your end?” She asked, looking into his eyes for the first time.

Daichi shrugged, looking away, “Had a rough summer, but I think things are getting better…”

Yui nodded thoughtfully, “Made peace with Suga?”

Daichi dropped his knife and fork and stared at her, “I guess, but could you explain what happened?”

She glanced at him with confusion, “What happened with what?”

Daichi sighed, running his fingers through his hair and feeling shivers at remembering how good Yui was when it comes to acting as if nothing happened. He looked back at her, “Please…” He said with exhaustion.

Yui hesitated before leaning back on her chair and crossing her arms, “I called Kiyoko. To apologize.” This was a promising start and it surprised Daichi as much as she probably expected, “I wanted to apologize for being a bitch to her whenever I saw her. We started to talk and she mentioned Suga quit.” She shrugged, “Turns out he broke down at her office and left. When I asked about you, she said she was unable to reach you.”

Daichi nodded every once in a while, listening intently. Everything that had happened during summer began to make sense.

“I told her to come here and that I would call the doorman so he would give her the spare keys he has. I’m guessing she did, and knowing you, you must have been drunk or something…” She sighed, “Then I called Suga and made him think I wanted to confront him about the whole cheating thing. I knew he wouldn’t be a coward about it and he accepted to meet up once he got back.”

Daichi nodded slowly, “But… But why? Why go so far to make sure I’m okay and to have him be okay with me?”

Yui leaned on the table and rested her chin on her hand, “Because I love you. Maybe not as a boyfriend like I used to back when we began dating, but you became someone very important to me and I can’t just ignore all that. No matter the pain inflicted by the bad moments, you’re one of my best friends…” She chuckled, “And I wanted to help you with Suga because he made you happy in ways I couldn’t, even without you knowing he was your source of happiness. Besides, might as well make the cheating worth the pain.” She tilted her head, “I got a bit pissed off when I found out you guys fell out.”

Daichi stared at her speechless. He wanted to cry and hug her, she was just another angel that he hadn’t known how to cherish… “I’m sorry, Yui…” He said looking down at his lap. “I’m sorry for not being honest with you years ago, and I’m sorry for cheating on you…”

Yui smiled at him, her eyes filled with sweet love, “I’m sorry I didn’t know how to let you go… But as you said during our last fight; what matters is who we are and what we do now.” She stood up and grabbed her things, “I love you Daichi, as a friend I will always love you and cherish you in my heart. But for now, I will need some distance and time to heal… I really wish you the best with Suga. Please make him happy.” She smiled once more before walking out of the apartment.

Daichi sat alone at the table. He felt unable to move, paralyzed, frozen in time. He had hated her for so long, hated the idea of having her waiting at home, and the agony of wanting to get rid of their relationship… It all had blinded him from seeing who she really was. She was a sweet girl, understanding, far too rational for her own good… He felt the freedom he hadn’t felt in a long time for not being with her, and he was happy they both had a second chance at love… But at the same time he felt terrible for hurting her in the past.

Time to heal… He chuckled as he realized why Suga didn’t want to date yet. He wanted Daichi to heal entirely. Even after everything that had happened and with how things were, Suga was still taking care of him…  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy I finally got to show Yui's real side Q_Q I just love her so freaking much I wanna hug her. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't hesitate to comment what you loved, hated, or what the weather was like wherever you are <33 I'm also always on tumblr so feel free to send me a message asking for prompts or just telling me whats crackalacking in your life! (I take requests for this series or out of series or random stuff) 
> 
> Love you guys and I'm sending you all good vibes <33 
> 
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/


	11. River Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga chuckled, “Give me a second and I’ll be there.” Soon enough, Suga was exiting his building and his eyes widened as he saw the flowers. Carefully he took them and although he tried to hide his smile he couldn’t take his eyes off of them, “I didn’t know you were this cheesy, Daichi…” He giggled.
> 
> Daichi rolled his eyes and shook his head, “I just want to make this perfect, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh~~ I have to say writing this chapter was very refreshing... Also I have some songs for it too, hopefully I'll end up with a good bunch to later on make a playlsit! 
> 
> humbert humbert - 今晩はお月さん ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVU1aKr825E )  
> この街＊ハンバートハンバート（道はつづく） ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bk1IosVtV70 ) 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it and have a wonderful week <333 
> 
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/

Daichi smiled to himself. He sighed and looked around his apartment. Sure, it was filled with the many memories he had lived with Yui, but his heart felt content, at peace… Something he hadn’t felt in far too many years. 

His fingers caressed the leather couch that rested in the living room, he looked out the window and watched the buildings in front of him cover up the sun of the morning. He smiled once more, feeling like for the first time he was looking at the outside and seeing himself as a free bird with a full life ahead of himself instead of a trapped crow who watched the outside world move around and evolve around the bars of his cage.

His phone buzzed, quickly and without moving his eyes from the windows, he picked it up.

“Daichi! I’m downstairs, are you ready?” Kiyoko asked in a cheerful tone.

“I’ll be there in a second.” He took a deep breath and grabbed his coat, exiting his apartment and walking towards the entrance of his building where his boss was waiting.

Kiyoko smiled at him, she put a bit of her soft silky hair behind her ear and examined him, “You look good today.”

Daichi chuckled and nodded, “Want me to drive?”

She nodded, throwing the keys at him, “I would appreciate it; I’d like to do some work on the way there.”

He walked around the car shuffling the keys between his fingers, “I think after all the years I’ve worked for, you I can say I already knew that.”

They both laughed and got in the car. Kiyoko quickly put on her seatbelt and grabbed her tablet, opening and closing the windows of the browser and searching through different types of information. Daichi started the car and began to drive towards where the GPS indicated.

“So… Mind telling me where we are going?” He asked as he looked around the streets distractedly.

Kiyoko nodded, “I’ll tell you if you tell me what happened with Suga.”

Daichi laughed and shook his head, “You were already taking too long on asking something like that…”

Kiyoko sighed but smiled at the screen, “I just want to know how good you guys are. Do I have to keep in mind I might have to get a replacement for him?”

He turned to her quickly, “What? No!” He hesitated and looked back at the road, “Well… The day you came to get me, Yui texted me asking to meet up. I agreed and when I went there Suga was the one waiting.” He explained. 

Kiyoko nodded slowly, “I figured. She called me not long after you guys broke up.”

“I know.” He quickly looked at her, “She came by last night to get her things. She explained everything that happened on her side.”

Kiyoko smiled, looking back at Daichi, “She’s a very sweet girl… Although I’m kind of offended I never noticed she was being a bitch to me?” She laughed.

Daichi laughed as well, “Seriously?? She hated everyone in the Academy. Everyone except Suga, oddly enough…”

Kiyoko shrugged, “Suga is hard to hate. He’s like a mochi.”

Daichi frowned, “A mochi? The rice cake??”

She chuckled, “Yeah, I mean he’s all soft and delicate, but on the inside he’s all surprises.”

Daichi laughed loudly, “Are you seriously comparing one of your employees to a mochi??”

Kiyoko nudged him on the shoulder, “It makes sense to me, okay?! Just shut up and drive…” She pouted, but deep down she was trying to hold back the laughter.

A few minutes went by, Daichi looked back and forth from the GPS to the street trying to get a sense of direction. He cleared his throat, “Well I told you what happened. Now, your turn.”

Kiyoko sighed, “Actually, you’ve only told me how things got fixed, but you haven’t told me what happened between you guys… Like where are you now?”

“Right now? In a car.” He chuckled.

Kiyoko rolled her eyes, “You know what I mean. Are you guys together or…”

Daichi shook his head, “I asked him out but he said no. With Yui’s talk, I figured he just wanted to go slow and for me to heal completely.” He shrugged, “I did ask him on a date and we are going out this weekend.”

Kiyoko turned to him with a smile, “What?? Seriously?! Where are you going??”

He sighed, “Don’t know yet… I’ll find something nice, though.” He stopped the car, “And we are here. Gojo High School.” They both looked out the window at the rusty and almost broken down building, “It does live up to its name… It’s kinda scary…”

Kiyoko nodded, “I have to say the pictures looked nicer…” She looked back down at her tablet, “But it is okay, come on, let’s go.” She got out of the car.

Daichi looked at her and then at the tablet on the passenger’s seat, “You’re not taking it?!” Going with Kiyoko to a school they had never been in touch with was weird, showing up at an abandoned and broken down place was even weirder, but seeing Kiyoko leave her adored tablet behind was giving Daichi some serious goose bumps.

Kiyoko went around the car ignoring his question, “Come on! We are going to be late!”

Daichi looked around in confusion but got out of the car, “I’ve told you everything, now can you tell me why we are here? If this is some sort of creepy expedition I have to say; horror movies have taught me how bad of an idea this is…”

She chuckled and opened the rusty iron gates from the main entrance, “Shut up and follow me.”

Daichi stood still, looking around, “I trust you, but am I going to be sacrificed to the gods??”

She turned to him, “Yes, now hurry up because the ritual won’t work past noon.”

He shook his head and chuckled, following her into the abandoned and dirty yard of what used to be a happy and filled with kids playground. She walked a few steps ahead of him, so he rushed to her side as he continued to look around, “This has to do with your super idea to spice things up in the academy, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah…” She adjusted her glassed, “Whatever happens, I ask you to please keep an open mind, okay?”

Daichi turned to her with a frown, “whatever happens?”

She shrugged, “I just have a feeling you won’t like my idea, so… Keep an open mind.”

“Okay…” He mumbled as they continued to walk into the school.

The windows were broken, the grounds were filled with old papers scattered in every corner, and the walls had some graffiti here and there… Gojo High School had been closed for a few months, maybe one or two years. Long enough for it to look like the creepy scenario of a cliché horror school game of your choice. They went further through the hallways, and at some point, Daichi began to wonder if maybe this was all a prank that Kiyoko had been planning. The school was massive, and if it wasn’t because of its horrible conditions, it would have been a wonderful place to work in.

Finally, they arrived at a big brown door with the word ‘headmaster’ engraved with what used to be golden lettering, but were now dirtied up and a few of the letters were missing. Kiyoko knocked and Daichi turned to her with puzzled eyes. Who would open up?? It didn’t seem anyone had entered the school aside from them in months.

“Coming!” A nervous female voice spoke from the other side. They could hear papers shuffling, a thudding sound, someone falling on the ground, and seconds later; the door opened.

A tiny blond woman appeared on the other side. Her cheeks were red and she looked at both of them with nervous eyes. Her hands shuffled on the doorknob and her lips shook as she struggled to find the words.

“Yachi?” Kiyoko asked with a low voice. Her eyes were focused, but Daichi could see a glimpse of redness in her cheeks. Was she blushing??

The blond girl nodded, “Shimizu?!” Her eyes switched into grand amazement as she watched Kiyoko nod. She turned to Daichi, “And… Your employee?”

Daichi cleared his throat and nodded, “I’m Sawamura Daichi.”

Yachi smiled sweetly and opened the door wider for them, “Come on in! Please excuse the mess! I’ve been trying to get things in order, but time flies and they didn’t have the courtesy to leave anything where it was meant to be…” she began to ramble as she ran around moving things from place to place to make it seem more organized.

“Please don’t worry about it,” Kiyoko smiled and sat on one of the chairs in front of the office desk.

Daichi did so as well, moving some papers aside to sit on the chair to her side.

“Would you like some coffee? I’m afraid I can’t offer anything else to drink or to eat because all I brought from my apartment was this coffee machine.” Yachi giggled sweetly.

They both shook their heads, “We won’t be here for long; we just came to talk business.” Kiyoko answered firmly.

Yachi sat on her chair, nodding and folding her hands together, “I’m all ears…”

“Have you decided on a name?” Kiyoko asked cuttingly.

The blond girl nodded. If she had been nervous at some point, talking business was her forte because she didn’t shake a single note when she spoke this time, “Yugao High School.”

Kiyoko nodded, thinking, “Any employees so far?”

Yachi sighed and shrugged, “Two, so far; Takeda and Ukai… They were part of my team where I last worked and decided to follow me when I left to start this project.”

Daichi hesitated, looking from one to the other as they talked. He cleared his throat, “I’m sorry… What project?”

Yachi turned to him with confused eyes, Kiyoko didn’t move, “Well…” The blond girl began to talk, “I am rebuilding Gojo High School, and I am looking for an institution to merge with.”

“Merge…” Daichi blinked a few times and turned to Kiyoko, “We are here to discuss a merger??”

Kiyoko adjusted her glasses, “We are only here to discuss, but it is more than evident how interested I am with this idea.”

Daichi’s face went pale, and it must have been very clear to everyone in the room because Yachi immediately jumped to her defense, “We are rebuilding this place entirely! Not only the building, but we are renaming the school, hiring new staff, it will be impossible to not get a better reputation, and with the help of an already loved school it will be even easier!”

Kiyoko shook her head, “Don’t worry, Yachi, I am very aware of the situation and it will be taken into consideration.”

As the meeting continued, Daichi remained silent. He was mostly thinking about how good of an idea this was, and he finally understood why Kiyoko had asked him to keep an open mind. He would have to if this plan was going to be even taken into consideration because so far it sounded horrible for the Academy.

After about an hour, they finally exited the building. Kiyoko had a smile on her lips and although she remained quiet, Daichi knew she felt very pleased with how the day was going so far, and for some reason, her cheeks were still slightly pink. She asked him not to say anything to the rest of co-workers yet, she really wanted to think this through before making a decision. Daichi knew there wasn’t a point an arguing so he simply got in the car and drove back to Sunshine Park.

 

\-----

 

Daichi took a deep breath. He stood in front of the large doors of Suga’s apartment, a bouquet of flowers in hand and although he wasn’t wearing anything fancy like a suit, he had dressed up and properly done his hair for the occasion. He approached the interphone and rang Suga’s floor.

“Hello?” Suga sang the words happily from the other side.

Daichi smiled, “I’m here, you coming or what?”

Suga chuckled, “Give me a second and I’ll be there.” Soon enough, Suga was exiting his building and his eyes widened as he saw the flowers. Carefully he took them and although he tried to hide his smile he couldn’t take his eyes off of them, “I didn’t know you were this cheesy, Daichi…” He giggled.

Daichi rolled his eyes and shook his head, “I just want to make this perfect, okay?”

Suga held the flowers to his chest, “Well it would have been sweeter if you hadn’t ignored me this week!” He playfully squinted his eyes as he watched Daichi’s reaction.

“I know, but I’ll do my best anyways.” He replied with a chuckle. It would have been simpler to tell him he understood the whole healing thing, he knew Suga wanted to take it slow and he wasn’t going to pressure him into being together. He just wanted to make him happy, and that was his plan so far.

They both walked to the car and Daichi opened the door for him, making Suga shake his head once more with a giggle.

“Where are we going?” He asked while Daichi started the car.

“Hmm…” Daichi smiled, “Well, I thought maybe getting out of the neighborhood would be a good idea, so I made a reservation somewhere near Minato.”

Suga turned to him, “Minato?? Why there? Where?” His voice expressing a mixture of confusion and excitement.

Daichi chuckled, “Because there are nice restaurants there? Why? you don’t like the idea?”

“I do…” Suga mumbled as he stared at the flowers, “But it’s an expensive area, and I don’t want you to-”

Daichi moved his right hand and carefully grabbed Suga’s, tangling his fingers with his, “I know, but I want to. I told you I want to make you enjoy this.” He said without taking his eyes off the road.

As he drove, Suga told him how his days had been. With the merger plan, Daichi had been unable to go much to the Academy and had spent most of his days doing research and talking to Yachi. He hated the idea of not being able to tell Suga about it, but at the same time, he was grateful this gave him a proper excuse to get some distance between them and, therefore, give the time Suga had asked for.

Soon, they arrived at one of the streets from Minato. Suga left the bouquet in the car, and they walked towards the glassy building that went by the name of Shiodome City Center. They went up to the 41st floor and arrived at the Fish Bank Tokyo restaurant.

“Daichi… Are you sure? This place is expensive…” Suga mumbled from behind him as they walked into the restaurant.

Without answering to him, Daichi began to talk to one of the waiters who asked them about their reservation. They were taken to the top part of the ‘Majestic’ section, a high balcony with better views to the outside of Tokyo and a wide point of view to the Tokyo Tower.

They sat in a corner, almost isolated from the rest of people that were dining there, giving them enough privacy to forget about the rest of the world. As they finished ordering their food, Suga took a deep breath.

“How is everything going with Kiyoko?” He asked nervously while toying with his glass of water.

Daichi looked back at him and shrugged, “I guess fine, why you ask?”

Suga shrugged as well, “I don’t know, I haven’t seen you lately…” He mumbled.

He chuckled, “Is that your way of saying you missed me?”

Suga’s cheeks reddened as he looked out the window, “That’s my way of saying I thought maybe you had changed your mind about me.”

“Changed my mind?” Daichi frowned, “About you? What do you mean?”

Suga hesitated, his eyes still looking at the outside and watching the river a few streets away flow by, “About being in love with me.”

Daichi smiled and extended his hand and caressed Suga’s fingers, “After all that has happened, I’ve learned the best way to do things is to be honest with the people I care about.” He chuckled, “I wouldn’t have gone through with this date if I had changed my mind. Besides, how on earth could I ever think I don’t love you?”

Suga pouted, “You’re very cheesy; you know that?”

Daichi laughed, “You’ve said that, yes… But I think you like that.” Suga finally looked back at him and softly smiled.

Soon, the waiters brought their food and they began to eat, talking more about work and daily things to keep the conversation flowing.

“So do you want to have kids someday?” Suga blurted out, almost making Daichi choke on his water.

He cleaned his mouth with a napkin and looked up to him, “Kids?” He repeated.

Suga shrugged, “Yeah…”

He titled his head and then nodded, “Yeah, I guess… You?”

“Are you kidding me?” He giggled, “I work with kids on a daily basis; of course I want to have at least one!”

Daichi chuckled, “What about getting married?”

Suga took a sip from his glass and nodded, “Yes, I mean I know it’s not possible to marry a man in Japan but…” He shrugged, “I don’t know, even if it doesn’t mean anything here, I still want to marry.”

Daichi nodded, thinking and trying to hide a smile. He loved how sure Suga was about everything, how he knew what he wanted in life and what he wanted to do regardless of what it meant for others.

They continued to talk. Suga would giggle every once in a while, shyly covering his mouth while Daichi watched him and blushed at the beautiful sight. Sure, they had amazing views to the Tokyo Tower and the city, but Daichi didn’t look out the window even once. His mind and eyes were focused on Suga, watching his every move, observing his smallest traits and trying to memorize every inch of his body.

They talked about what they wanted to do, places they wanted to travel, and even at some point, Daichi told him about Yui’s visit. The things she explained and how comforting her words were to him. They finished their dinner and after Daichi paid for everything, they left the restaurant to go for a walk around the river.

It wasn’t specifically crowded, it was late at night and most of the city seemed to be asleep already. Not to mention the shopping districts were overflowing with people, leaving the riverside to be left alone aside from a few couples who had decided to do the same as them.

Suga stopped, putting his delicate hands against the fence of the river. He gripped the cold iron tightly and stared down at the slowly moving water. Daichi approached him and hugged him from behind, resting his chin on Suga’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Daichi asked with a soft voice.

Suga nodded, “I was just thinking how many times I have dreamed for a date with you like this…”

Daichi took a deep breath, tightening his arms around Suga, “Well you have me now… I’m sorry I took so long…” He buried his face in Suga’s neck, enjoying the scent of his skin and shampoo.

Suga giggled and moved his head, “You’re tickling me.” He giggled some more.

Daichi laughed and rested on Suga's shoulder once more. He sighed, “I meant it, Suga… I love you…”

Slowly, Suga turned around to face him. His back against the river fence and Daichi’s arms still around him, he smiled and looked into his eyes, “I love you too…” He said while blushing more than he had ever done before, “I have always loved you…”

Slowly Daichi moved forward, his breathing slowing down even though his heartbeat fastened in his chest. He looked down at Suga’s softly drawn lips, and carefully put his own against them. Suga hesitated, but responded after a few seconds, kissing him back and moving his hands up to Daichi’s neck. His fingers were cold, and although they made Daichi shiver for a bit, he adjusted to the temperature and continued to kiss him, each second more tenderly than before.

He thought of the many hours and days he had prayed to have him back, the way he had hoped to get one more chance to cherish him like he deserved. He tasted his lips and caressed his tongue with his. He enjoyed every second of it, trying to burn the memory into his brain to never forget what it felt like.

They moved their lips away from each other, and Daichi rested his forehead against Suga’s. He softly chuckled and closed his eyes, “You have no idea how long I’ve been dying to do that…”

Without saying a word and while smiling, Suga moved forward, kissing Daichi once more before getting on his tip-toes and hugging him tightly, “Can we go on a second date soon?” He asked with a low voice.

Daichi chuckled and hugged him back, “We can go on as many dates as you want…” He whispered back and as he watched two birds fly by, he smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing cheesy things because I'm a super cheesy person Q_Q I'm sorry...
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I definitely enjoyed finally getting to write Yachi, Daichi's dad jokes, and a cute cheesy date! i hope to get more done in the future between these two although there aren't many chapters left... :( Who knows, maybe after this fic is over I can add more follow-ups to the series? We'll see... I hope you guys stick with me for the rest of stories tho! Don't forget to check out the current ones (IwaOi and BokuAka) and to tell me what you guys loved, hated, and what your favorite type of Mochis are! (If you've ever tried them, of course... If not just tell me what food you like haha) 
> 
> Anyways, I truly wish everyone a wonderful week, I love you all very much and I'm sending wonderful vibes! <333 Hang in there!   
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/


	12. Love or Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi looked at him with surprise, “Seriously?? You also think he likes this guy?? We don’t even know if he’s gay…”
> 
> “He is.” Kiyoko said before getting back to work.
> 
> Bokuto chuckled, “Have you seen him? He definitely is.”
> 
> Daichi sighed, “Okay yeah, I know he is, but still, my money is on my theory. He doesn’t like this stranger and he is bothered by something else.”
> 
> Kiyoko nodded, “I’m with Daichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm finally posting this! I was planning on doing it last night, but I hadn't had a proper sleep in like 4 days and I was dying so I just passed out hahaha   
> Here you have the new Glassed View episode, tho! I truly hope you guys enjoy it. If you're reading The Odd Mix, you'll know there are a few bits of recap, but I hope you enjoy the new perspective they have since this time they aren't told from Iwaizumi's but Daichi's point of view and they can be quite different! 
> 
> As for the song I used to write this chapter, and a reference to the title; Human by Civil Twilight.
> 
> Have a wonderful week, guys!   
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/

If days could be any more beautiful, Daichi would be part of a painting or the most glorious piece of art ever seen. He felt content, hopeful... Finally, his life was taking the turn he had been hoping for, and deep down, he still couldn’t believe it all had come down to realizing his feelings for his co-worker and ending a relationship that he was more than done with.

He stood still in the entrance room of Sunshine Park Academy, his mind lost in thought and a soft smile formed on his lips. He was thinking day and night about his dates with Suga. If the first one had gone perfectly, the following ones only got better and better. They didn’t always go for romantic dinners and walks by the river, sometimes they stayed home and cuddled while watching a movie, others they went for picnics or visits around town; showing each other corners of Tokyo the other one didn’t know about, discovering new places, and living gentle and romantic adventures he had dreamed of from the beginning.

The soft ringing above the door brought him back to reality, making him turn around and look at whoever had arrived at the school. Iwaizumi was standing at the door with the biggest frown he had ever had plastered on his face, yet at the same time his eyes looked confused and his cheeks were bright red. Daichi chuckled softly, staring at his friend and wondering what could have happened to him.

"My my, you were almost late! This must be the end of the world." He taunted from the reception desk, he crossed his arms examining Iwaizumi’s reaction, waiting for the snarky come-back.

"Morning, Daichi." It was all Iwaizumi replied as he stepped inside, left his coat on the hanger and entered the staff locker-room. Daichi blinked a few times, no comeback, not even a glance, what was going on inside Iwaizumi’s head? And why was he acting so strange??

He looked through the door and watched him get changed from his t-shirt that had a huge coffee stain into a clean and perfectly ironed one, "May I ask what on earth happened to you?" Part of him felt bad for sounding so gossipy, but maybe Iwaizumi was sick, maybe he was sad or something bad had happened to him. What if he could help? He had to do something.

"Some idiot collided against me and poured all my coffee on my shirt," Iwaizumi explained as he continued to get changed, Daichi stared at him in even more confusion, listening. "Now this idiot wants to repay me my coffee, and will bother me with an email sometime today." He sighed "I hope not."

Daichi tilted his head; this behavior was because Iwaizumi was angry at a stranger? That would make sense if he was angry, but he wasn't, he was… Distant. It felt odd to think something like that, but Daichi couldn’t shake the feeling that his senses were telling him his friend was being weird. "Well, why so annoyed? Isn't it nice of him to do that?" He finally asked in an attempt to get more information on the matter.

Iwaizumi turned to him, "No. He's annoying." Iwaizumi replied cuttingly, too cuttingly.

Daichi narrowed his eyes but then chuckled, deciding to not pressure him too much too quick, "I seriously can't understand how you can be so grumpy around adults... How can you even do your job properly?"

Iwaizumi looked back at him, ready to reply something, but a different voice interrupted them from behind Daichi, "If you're talking about Iwaizumi, I can tell you why." Suga spoke from the other side of the room. Daichi turned to him and felt his heart skip a thousand beats. He had seen him that morning already, in fact, he had walked with him to work, yet still he couldn’t contain himself around him.

"Ah, Suga!" He greeted him, praying that his nervousness wasn’t as evident as he felt it was, "Please tell me why! It’s a mystery I've been trying to solve." He chuckled.

"Well, Iwaizumi has a very short temper when it comes to adults, but his patience is overwhelming with children." The beautiful man explained as he walked towards them, standing next to Daichi and leaving his hand inches away from his, “Good morning!” He smiled cheerfully at Iwaizumi. Daichi stared at him, almost as if he was dreaming or spacing out.

Remembering Iwaizumi was still in the room, he looked at them both trying to focus back into the conversation, "Well what does that have to do...?” But before he could finish, Suga interrupted him with a longer explanation.

"He doesn't like grown-ups who act like children, just like he doesn't like children who try to be grownups. In his mind, children are the only ones allowed to make mistakes." He explained glancing at Daichi. Adults weren’t allowed to make mistakes? He felt a pinch in his heart as he realized Iwaizumi would have probably been very angry at him if he found out how badly he fucked up before summer. Maybe he should have told him everything from the beginning; his friend would have probably slapped some sense into his body instead of letting him screw things over so greatly.

Feeling both, surprised by Suga’s analysis, and nervous at the memory of the past incidents, he turned to Iwaizumi, "Isn't that a bit harsh, though?"

"It would be if he did it to be mean, but being grumpy around adults is his form of caring." Suga replied with a bright smile. Daichi stared back at him, his face expressing the awe he felt inside. He wanted to hold his hand, feeling it so close to his own, their skin almost brushing and the memories of all their soft kisses and tender touches… He was addicted to them and in the worst kind of way.

Luckily, the door opened and Bokuto made his entrance, stopping Daichi from jumping on Suga and covering him in kisses, and also distracting Iwaizumi from noticing Daichi had been staring at Suga for too many minutes too long.

\-----

“So…” Daichi leaned back in his chair, “What do you think is going on with Iwaizumi? Maybe something bad happened to him and he isn’t telling us?” He asked quietly enough to not disturb their students that were doing class work.

Suga turned to him with confusion, “Iwaizumi?” He hesitated, “You think something’s wrong with him?”

Daichi shrugged, “I just… He felt distant this morning. I’m worried he might not be okay.”

Suga blinked a few times, staring at Daichi until he broke into laughter. Immediately, he looked at their students and apologized for the noise before turning back to Daichi, “Are you kidding me?? I think he’ll be more than okay.”

He tilted his head, “What? Why?” Maybe Suga knew something he didn’t?

Suga smirked, “Come on, Daichi… Whoever this ‘annoying’ stranger is, we are talking about someone Iwaizumi is definitely attracted to.”

Daichi studied Suga’s expression, wondering if maybe he was joking or just making things up. After a few seconds and with the realization that he was being serious, Daichi leaned forward and got closer to him, “Are you serious!? No way… That doesn’t make sense!”

Suga giggled while nodded, “I’m telling you, and I already told you, his way of caring is a very grumpy one.”

Daichi shook his head in disbelief, “I don’t think so, I think he’s not okay and he won’t tell us…”

Suga chuckled while rolling his eyes, “You’re seriously too deep in the father complex for me to do anything about it at this point.”

Daichi glanced at Suga and smirked, he softly nudged him on the arm, “You don’t like my daddy complex?”

Suga gasped before laughing and gently slapping him on the shoulder, “What is wrong with you? We are in class!” They both laughed.

As the day went on, Daichi still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was bothering Iwaizumi, sure the possibility of him being just shy about liking someone was an option, and as the hours went by it seemed like the most probable one considering how exasperated he got every time they talked about said stranger or the date he ended up arranging for that very same evening.

After they all finished up their classes, they gathered in the reception area. Daichi was sitting on the desk, while Suga stood to his side, their bodies gently touching but trying to stay distant enough to not bring up any attention. Kiyoko was with them, her eyes focused on her tablet as she continued to work, and Bokuto helplessly tried to unwrap a lollipop, groaning every now and then in frustration.

Suga looked at Iwaizumi’s classroom, watching him clean things up in silence. “How do you think his date will go tonight?” He whispered to the people around him.

Kiyoko looked up to him, “Date?”

Daichi sighed and shook his head, “I’m sure it’s not a date, I still think he doesn’t have a thing for this person and he’s just worried about something else…” He tried to tell himself that, but he knew there was a rather high chance that Suga was right.

Suga explained the morning event’s to Kiyoko as he took Bokuto’s lollipop from his hand and unwrapped it with ease, only to give it to him back afterward.

“My money is on Suga’s theory.” Bokuto spoke with his voice muffled by the candy that inflated one of his cheeks.

Daichi looked at him with surprise, “Seriously?? You also think he likes this guy?? We don’t even know if he’s gay…”

“He is.” Kiyoko said before getting back to work.

Bokuto chuckled, “Have you seen him? He definitely is.”

Daichi sighed, “Okay yeah, I know he is, but still, my money is on my theory. He doesn’t like this stranger and he is bothered by something else.”

Kiyoko nodded, “I’m with Daichi.”

Suga clapped his hands excitedly, “Okay! 50 bucks on each side! We say he comes back even more confused and clearly showing signs of having a thing for this clumsy stranger.”

They all looked at each other, and after a few seconds of hesitation, they nodded, “Deal.” They all said one after the other.

Daichi felt slightly bad for making bets on his friend, if he was right and something else was going on with him, then he had a reason to be worried. Unavoidably, he just wanted Iwaizumi to be happy and workaholic or not… He had always been pretty miserable when he wasn’t with his students.

Once Iwaizumi came back from finishing up his clean up, they all talked for a bit longer before exiting the academy. They stood at the front door, the weather cold and fresh as summer left and autumn approached.

"Well then, I better be off otherwise I'll be late." Iwaizumi’s voice was low and for a split second, it seemed as if he was pouting and blushing as he walked away from them towards wherever his date was taking place.

Bokuto nodded "Okay, I'll leave for home now as well, I have some cleaning up to do and I want to get a proper planning for tomorrow's lesson."

Suga and Daichi smiled at them both and waved goodbye "See you tomorrow!" They spoke in unison as they watch their friends slowly walk away, leaving them behind at the school’s entrance.

Once the streets were clear and silent, Daichi turned to Suga who was already staring at him with deep beautiful eyes. Without thinking twice about it, Daichi stepped forward, leaving his body inches away from his. Suga looked back into his eyes daringly and without moving.

“Do you want to come over tonight?” He asked with a low voice as he watched Suga’s expression.

Suga smiled and moved his hands up to Daichi’s neck, burying them between his skin and coat and making him shiver at the touch of his cold fingers, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” He replied almost as lowly as Daichi had spoken.

Obediently and trying to imitate his movements, Daichi stepped even closer, moving his hands to Suga’s hip, “Why not?” He asked with genuine curiosity.

Carefully, Suga kissed his lower lip before moving to the side and trailing a path of kisses down to his neck, “Because I’ve been watching you all day… You are such a sexy teacher… And your daddy complex…” He chuckled softly, “I want you…”

Daichi felt shivers once more, but this time, they weren’t caused by the cold. The feeling of Suga’s voice vibrating against the skin of his neck, the touch of his lips against such delicate area, and the words he was saying… He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on Suga’s hip, “How is that a problem?” He asked almost out of breath.

Suga moved away, slightly stepping back and looking into Daichi’s eyes, “I don’t want to ruin how well things are going between us just because we couldn’t keep it in our pants.”

Daichi looked back at him and hesitated, “You think us doing it would ruin things?”

Suga tilted his head, “I don’t know, we’ve only been on a few dates and we aren’t together… I just don’t want to do it because we are horny. I want us to do things properly.”

He nodded, although he would have been happier taking Suga home for the night and spending time with him in his bed, he was more than happy to do things as he liked. If he wanted to do things in that proper order, he was more than fine with that, “Can I, at least, walk you home?”

Suga smiled and nodded slowly before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. They both began to make their way to Suga’s place, holding hands and talking about Iwaizumi and his current situation.

\-----

Somehow Daichi and Kiyoko had lost the bet. In a way.

Iwaizumi had arrived at the school in the morning and he was more confused and panicky than the day before. His eyes constantly showed a hint of fear and denial, and it only took a short glance for everyone else in the academy to know what was going on. They knew his friend liked someone, probably for the first time since they knew each other, but they also knew that somehow didn’t mean good news and it only became even more evident when Iwaizumi broke into a panic attack.

It was late in the evening, the students had gone home and they had barely arrived from buying some snacks and alcohol for the Sunshine Park Official Meeting they were about to have. It was unusual to have a meeting evolving only one person, normally they either sat around having some fun, or they talked about work. This time, the conversation was going to evolve around Iwaizumi and his past experiences with love…

As they all sat in Bokuto’s classrooms, their glasses filled on the table and their eyes scanning everyone else that formed a circle, Iwaizumi began to tell his story. As he went on, his eyes were focused on his drink and his mind was distant, but everyone that listened could feel the heartbreak and pain of every word.

Slowly Suga’s hand moved carefully to Daichi’s, his fingers tangled with his and their skin almost becoming one. Suga’s lower lip shook as he contained the tears, listening to Iwaizumi’s voice. Daichi listened as well, but his breathing only shortened, he didn’t want to cry, he felt angry. He wanted to protect his friend, to go after this person that had hurt him so much in the past and make them miserable. He knew very well what fucking up was, but not to the extent of making someone so miserable they never want to date again.

Once Iwaizumi finished telling his story, everyone remained silent for a while, trying to process all the information he had just thrown their way. Kiyoko was crying, Suga was quickly drying up his tears, and Bokuto looked somber and more serious than he ever did before, his eyes looking down at the table and his lips pursed as if he wanted to contain inside the words of annoyance. If Daichi knew him as well as he thought he did, he was probably feeling the same anger and indignation towards Iwaizumi’s ex-boyfriend.

After they all talked, trying to reassure him that they would be there for him and that he should, at least, consider giving it a try, Iwaizumi asked for a change of subject to lighten up the mood.

"Yes! Let's bring up the board games!" Bokuto suggested.

"I'll go get them." Suga’s voice was still shaky after crying as he stood up and before walking away he gently nudged Daichi.

Confused by what he could have meant by doing this, he stood up as well and followed him, "I'll help you with them." He said before leaving the room and going after Suga.

He entered their classroom; it was barely lighted by the outside light that the large windows let through. He could see Suga by the teacher’s desk, with his hands covering his face and his shoulders slightly shaking. Daichi approached him extending his arms to him.

“Hey… What’s wrong?” He asked with a soft voice while wrapping his arms around Suga’s shoulders.

Suga quickly moved, putting his face against Daichi’s chest and crying as softly as he could to not be heard, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Daichi…”

He frowned and felt a mixture of fear and confusion, “Why? What happened? Suga…”

Suga put his arms around Daichi and tightly hugged him, almost as if he feared to let go, “Please be with me, I don’t care about doing things the proper way, I just want to be with you…”

Daichi hesitated, carefully running his fingers through Suga’s hair, “…Where is this coming from?”

Suga remained silent for a few seconds before sighing, “I just… After hearing Iwaizumi’s story… I know I’m so lucky to have you… I know bad things happened between us, but they weren’t that bad… And I know you love me, and I love you…”

Daichi listened intently and then chuckled, “Suga… I might have a father complex, but you’re definitely the mother.” He laughed softly, “I am not going anywhere, I love you and I want to do things your way.”

Suga looked into his eyes and then down at the floor, “Ask me again…”

He stared at him, wondering if it was a good idea, but unable to hold back he nodded, “Suga, would you like to be my boyfriend?” His voice was low and slow as if he wanted to engrave every syllable in his heart.

Carefully and without hesitation, Suga nodded, hugging him tighter and putting his forehead against his chest. “I love you, Daichi…”

Daichi smiled and kissed his head, leaving his lips against his soft silky hair, “I love you, Suga.” He squeezed him between his arms, “Come on, let’s get back before they get suspicious.” He chuckled.

Suga nodded, stepping back and drying his tears with the sleeves of his sweater. He looked so gentle and childish moving like that, Daichi couldn't resist stepping towards him and carefully kissing him on the lips, his hands on his soft cheeks and his thumbs caressing his skin. Suga moved his hands up to Daichi's wrists, wrapping his fingers around them and kissing him back almost as passionately as him. Their lips tangled before their tongues did, they moved in unison and enjoyed every trace of each other as if they didn't want to miss the chance to enjoy such precious moment, a moment they almost lost. 

Resting his forehead against Suga's, Daichi closed his eyes and sighed, "Thank you... For saying yes." He said as he felt like the luckiest human on earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope you guys enjoyed it! I know there's not much drama going on at the moment, but well, I don't think there are that many chapters left for this fic. But don't worry, in case you haven't seen it yet, I've made a big list of the upcoming fics for this series! If there's a pair I haven't added or that you would like for me to do sooner rather than later, don't hesitate on letting me know because i will truly appreciate it! 
> 
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/post/142128872063/sunshine-park-academy-list
> 
> Either way, let me know what you guys loved, hated, and are really looking forward to happen in this fic or series! Don't forget to check out The Odd Mix if you want to read about Iwaizumi's past story and Types of Ink to know a bit more about Bokuto! I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff! <333
> 
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/


	13. New Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Daichi is still living in Yui’s apartment.” He said almost as if he knew what Kiyoko’s reaction was going to be.
> 
> She froze in place and looked at both of them, “You… You’re what??”
> 
> Daichi sighed, “I talked about it with her, she said she is moving as well, in fact, the other day she came to get some of her stuff and a friend of hers will come by sometime soon to get the rest. We are NOT living together.”
> 
> She stared at him blankly, “Are you seriously telling me you’ve been living for months in your ex-girlfriend’s apartment??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello~ 
> 
> Okay, first let me apologize for how bad I've been at keeping this deadline. I know I'm super late because I was supposed to post this chapter like 10 days ago, but I had a road trip, then I got sick, I'm actually still sick and I struggled with this chapter for days because I just couldn't write it properly, but I can't sleep so I was like fuck it, I feel like writing... 
> 
> ANYWAYS... I've also noticed some of you guys think I'm a girl? I asked a friend and she says my notes are pretty gay with all the hearts... Oh well <333 Hahaha (I'm a guy btw) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! A song for this cutie patootie writing would be /Joshua Radin - Brand New Day/ or /Ben Howard - Promise/ (either way, i'll be making that damn playlist I've been stalling on for so long...) 
> 
> Have a wonderful weekend <3333   
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/

Love. Love is the essence of winter, the wood cracking between the flames of the fire, the chimney that warms up the room, the soft blanket, and the feathery pillows.

Love is the enemy of a cold winter, the umbrella under the rain, the scarf between the snowflakes, and the shelter during a thunderstorm.

Love is the happiness you´re dying to share, the type of adventure you want everyone to know about, to understand the reason behind your smile and your cheerful words. You want to sing out the words and tell the whole wide world how in love you are...

_Except when the other person wants to keep it a secret._

It was a late night; the sun had set hours ago. The apartment remained in complete silence except for the slow ticking sound of the clock.

Daichi moved his arm in his sleep, his limb caressing the skin of Suga's back, the soft fabric of the sheets softly shuffling between them, and their bodies touching, their breaths accompanying one another as they dreamt together, of each other, about each other, with each other. A deep connection that he had yearned for, the scent of Suga’s shampoo cradling him in his sleep, his sudden but slow movements, their bodies tangled together in perfect harmony…

And then Daichi’s phone buzzed. He turned around startled before glancing at Suga who simply moved around moaning in annoyance. He moved his arm sleepily and looked at the screen, Iwaizumi.

He picked it up, “Iwaizumi? What time is it? Are you okay?” He asked with his voice barely waking up.

“I don’t know what to do… I just…” Iwaizumi replied, his words slow and slurred.

He sat up startled, “Are you drunk?? Where are you? What happened?” Maybe something happened with Oikawa? Maybe he couldn’t cope with the ex-boyfriend problem?

Suga turned around to look at him, his hair messy and a sleepy frown on his face as he rubbed his eyes, “Is he okay?” He mumbled.

“He asked me to meet up with him, and I agreed, we had a few drinks and then we kissed, and oh my god it was the best kiss I’ve ever had, and I was so hard I wanted more, but-“ He mumbled barely even audible.

“Oh wow, Iwaizumi, you must really be drunk.” Daichi replied in astonishment as he nodded to Suga, “Just drunk.” He whispered covering the microphone from the phone.

Suga sighed and got out of the bed, “Tell him to come over.”

Meanwhile, through the phone, they could hear Iwaizumi’s reply, “Not as much as I wish I were.”

“What, but what about you??” Daichi asked Suga, still covering the microphone.

Suga began to put on his jeans, “Just tell him to come over; he clearly needs to talk to someone.”

Daichi shrugged, “But I can talk to him tomo-”

Suga crossed his arms after buttoning his pants, “Sawamura Daichi, you will tell that man to come here and you will talk to him as you are supposed to.”

Daichi sighed loudly “Why don’t you come over? I’ll make you some coffee and we can talk about everything.” He said while glaring at Suga.

“Okay…” Iwaizumi mumbled again before hanging up.

Daichi sighed and put his phone aside, “Suga, come on… Get back in the bed.”

He giggled sleepily and began to button up his shirt, “No can do, I’ll go home.”

“Are you kidding me? It’s like five in the morning!” Daichi replied as he stood up from the bed, “Come on…”

Suga chuckled and shook his head, “I don’t want him to get any ideas; I told you I want to keep this between us.”

“Okay and we can tell him you came by to hang out and ended up staying over…” Daichi walked to him, extending his hand to him and caressing his arm.

Suga laughed again, “Daichi, he might be clueless to what goes on around him, but he’s not an idiot.” He sighed, “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” He stepped closer and kissed him on the lips before walking away.

As Daichi could hear the front door being closed, he sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. He felt tired and slightly nauseous but he wasn’t sure why. Maybe a headache? Maybe he was coming down with something?

Either way, he put on some sweatpants and began to make some coffee for both him and Iwaizumi. After a few minutes he heard Iwaizumi knocking at his door, he walked up to it and opened it.

Iwaizumi stood on the other side, clearly drunk. His eyes widened as they run up and down Daichi’s body, “Damn, I didn’t know you were so hot.” he whispered.

“Did you know you’re very talkative and bold when you’re drunk?” Daichi raised an eyebrow but chuckled. “Come on in.”

Iwaizumi hesitated and looked around, “Are you sure? I remembered maybe-“

Daichi shook his head, “Yui is out for the weekend…” He said, part of him feeling bad about lying. He wanted to tell the truth to Iwaizumi, keeping it a secret was one thing, but plainly lying about it was a different deal.

“Things are not going too good with her?” Iwaizumi asked walking into Daichi’s apartment.

Daichi cleared his throat to avoid a sarcastic chuckle and shook his head, “It’s complicated, maybe I’ll tell you all about it someday, but tonight you’re the one talking.” He said walking towards the kitchen to finish making some coffee. “Make yourself at home.”

\----

The sun shone brightly through the window. Daichi slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room. Iwaizumi was fast asleep to his side, surrounded by pillows and drunkenly drooling everywhere.

As he looked at his friend, he chuckled and shook his head, sitting up on the bed and rubbing his eyes. Iwaizumi was a very eccentric man with a hard personality to meet, with tough glances and cutting tone he introduced himself, but deep down it didn’t take long to know he was a softie, too scared of this world to even dare to rationalize his own feelings.

Daichi sighed and got out of the bed, he began to get dressed, getting ready for work. He still felt slightly nauseous, and it was true he had woken up drenched in sweat and with tension in his muscles, but he felt far too cheerful to pay attention to any of that. He just wanted to work and see the love of his life.

He walked up to his office and grabbed a post-it note where he wrote something for Iwaizumi. _“Don’t panic, I’ll cover for you today. You’ve been working too hard and need some rest and thinking to do. There’s coffee in the kitchen, feel free to stick around. – Daichi.”_

He left it on the bedroom’s door and grabbed his things, walking out of his apartment and going to work.

Once he arrived, he walked into the school, the autumn was clearly taking its toll on the weather and the warmth of the academy was very appreciated to those who walked in. The entrance room was empty except for Suga who was sitting by the desk reading through some paperwork.

Without hesitating, Daichi walked towards him and carefully kissed him on the lips, “Good morning.” He mumbled as he took off his coat.

Suga turned to him with a smile, “Hey, how did it go with Iwaizumi last night?”

Daichi walked to the staff locker room where he left most of his things, “Oh, well you know… He was drunk.”

Suga giggled, moving on the chair from side to side, “Oh yeah I heard that last night, did he do that thing where he doesn’t eat or drink anything but coffee and then he drinks a bunch of whiskey and scotch in one sitting?”

Daichi laughed, “That’s exactly what I asked, and that’s exactly what he confirmed.”

Suga laughed as well, shaking his head, “No, but seriously… Is he okay? Please tell me you were gentle with the pep-talk…”

Daichi walked closer to him, standing behind and putting his arms around his shoulders, “Of course I was, don’t worry. I think he’ll be fine, he just needs to do some thinking.” He chuckled, “Besides, I think he’s not as blind as we think he is?”

Suga turned to him surprised, “He’s not? Did he say anything??”

“Relax, he was drunk… He just asked me if you’re my type…” Daichi explained.

Suga tilted his head trying to figure out what Iwaizumi could have meant by this, but then he sighed and closed his eyes, “By the way” He cleared his throat uncomfortably, “We kinda need to talk about something…”

Daichi frowned, “Okay… Is everything okay? Should I be worried?” He walked around him and sat to his side on the desk.

“No, well… It’s about your apartment?” Suga closed one of his eyes and smiled, “I mean no offense but… Every time we are there, we are still surrounded by your ex-girlfriend's things… And you still live in her place.

Daichi sighed and nodded, “I know, I really need to move. You know I just haven’t had the time…” He rubbed his eyes with both his hands

Suga shrugged, “Well… I was thinking, maybe you could ask Kiyoko for some time off? Like to check out places and move?”

Daichi hesitated, “I don’t know… With this merger, I kinda feel bad for asking for so much time off.”

“Time off for what?” Kiyoko asked as she walked into the room, her glasses almost falling from her nose and her tablet in her hands.

“Nothing rea-” Daichi began, but Suga interrupted him.

“Daichi is still living in Yui’s apartment.” He said almost as if he knew what Kiyoko’s reaction was going to be.

She froze in place and looked at both of them, “You… You’re what??”

Daichi sighed, “I talked about it with her, she said she is moving as well, in fact, the other day she came to get some of her stuff and a friend of hers will come by sometime soon to get the rest. We are NOT living together.”

She stared at him blankly, “Are you seriously telling me you’ve been living for months in your ex-girlfriend’s apartment??”

“Okay, well excuse me if I haven’t had enough time lately.” He frowned, “We are busy with the merger and you know that!”

She lifted her shoulders in annoyance, “You could have said something, Daichi! Me thinking you have your life sorted is one thing, but living your ex-girlfriend’s apartment is a whole other deal!”

Suga giggled and turned to Daichi, “See? I told you we should have asked her for time off.”

Daichi looked down and sighed, “Come on, I know it’s not good, but it’s not that bad. I really feel bad for asking you to give me time off… I’ll find something once this whole thing goes away.”

Kiyoko put her tablet aside and shook her head, “are you kidding me?? You are looking for apartments right now, book viewings for this week, I will cover you.” She looked around, “By the way, where’s Iwaizumi?”

“He had a surprise date last night with that Oikawa of his, and he showed up at my doorstep drunk and confused, so I told him to sleep in and that I will cover for him,” Daichi explained, trying to ignore Suga’s goofy smile.

Kiyoko extended her hands, “See! We are a family! We cover each other when we can’t make it.”

Daichi hesitated, “I know, but…”

“But nothing.” She shook her head, “You can’t live in Yui’s apartment, you have to look at the future, find a place where you want to be and where you’ll feel comfortable… A place where you can make new memories with someone else.” She said with a smile.

Daichi looked at them both and saw the way they were looking at him, soft and suggestive smiles formed on their lips, eyes avoiding to meet one and another so it wouldn’t be so obvious who Kiyoko was referring to as ‘someone else’, and waiting for his response.

Finally and with a deep sigh, he nodded. “Fine… Fine, I’ll do it.”

Both of them clapped their hands eagerly, “You have a week, though, so you better find something fast!” Kiyoko added in a giggle before walking away.

Daichi turned to Suga and sighed, “Fine, well I guess I better start looking for a new place.”

Suga stood up and walked to him, carefully grabbing his hands and tangling his fingers with his, “You better find something nice, I’ll be spending a lot of time there after all.”

Daichi smirked at the touch of Suga’s skin, he looked into his eyes and nodded, “Why not all the time? We could live together.”

Suga laughed, “Sure thing because that’s exactly what we should be doing after only dating for a few weeks…” He shook his head and kissed him slowly.

Daichi wanted to protest, to say he was being serious about living together. Sure they had only been going out for a few weeks, but all the dates before that, all the months before that, all the years knowing each other and being so close… They meant something, he knew living with Suga was not a mistake, he had done enough waiting, and he had wasted enough of his time.

 Bokuto came through the door, pretending he hadn’t seen any of Daichi and Suga’s lovely interaction. He walked past them and began to ask about the tiny humans and to talk about the many plans he had for their class during that day. He also asked about Iwaizumi, and when they explained to him what a drunken mess his friend had been the previous night he began to laugh hysterically, although he constantly asked if Iwaizumi was okay.

\-----

Three days had passed; Daichi was swamped with work and house viewings. His schedule was about to explode, his mind was running miles per hour and all he tried to do was to get a balance between his personal life and his work life.

Sure, Kiyoko had given him plenty of time to focus on the apartment hunt, but he felt horrible for living the merger business to everyone else, so he decided to take on most of the paperwork work, that way he wouldn’t have to travel so much to Yugao High School and sometimes he could even work from home… Well, Yui’s home.

Finally, after about 20 apartments visited and some houses seen from the outside, he had found what he believed to be the perfect apartment. He gathered the courage to ask Suga out on a date during a weekend, and at the same time to book a last viewing for that place with possible negotiations.

They were standing outside the apartment building, Suga’s face filled with confusion as he looked around and then at Daichi.

“I… I thought we were going out for lunch?” He asked while raising an eyebrow.

Daichi nodded, “Yeah, well we’ll do that in a second… First, I wanted to show you something and ask you your opinion.”

Suga looked back at the apartment building and his eyes widened in surprise, “You found a place??”

Daichi smiled, but just as he was about to say something, the real estate agent arrived. He shook their hands and welcomed inside the building, guiding them through the fancy hallways and elevator, up to the top floor.

As soon as they stepped into the apartment, Suga’s jaw dropped. The entrance was huge and the architecture was smooth and perfect. It wasn’t furnished, but it was a place where you could easily picture the type of furniture you would have and in which order you would place them. Daichi didn’t look around, he had seen it. Twice. Instead, he watched Suga’s expression, grinning each time Suga’s jaw dropped further and further down, looking at every inch of every room.

“It has three bedrooms with their own bathrooms, another separate bathroom for guests, a spacious kitchen with an individual isle, a living room, a dining room, and a studio.” The agent explained as he walked them around the apartment.

They arrived at the main bedroom; it was spacious with a huge closet that covered most of one of the walls. The wall opposite to the door was all windows with views to the Yoyogi Park.

As soon as Suga realized this, he turned to Daichi with his cheeks red, “Are you kidding me? Can you afford this place?”

Daichi chuckled, “Yeah well, depends… But you haven’t even seen the best part.”

Suga frowned and followed him through the hallway. They entered a smaller bedroom with pretty views.

“Why do you need so many bedrooms?” Suga asked in a mumble.

Daichi hugged him from behind, “Well, I seem to remember you mentioned you wanted kids… And that’s something I agreed on…” He whispered against Suga’s neck.

“What?” He asked with his body tense under Daichi’s arms, “Are you… Is this…”

Daichi giggled, “Well if I was just looking for a nice studio for myself and somewhere you would only spend the weekends in, I wouldn’t have brought you all the way here and showed you room by room.”

Suga turned to him, “But Daichi, we’ve only been dating for a few weeks!”

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Come on, we both know that doesn’t apply to us. We’ve been together for so many years we don’t even remember how long ago we met. You’ve changed my whole life, and I don’t only mean because of what has happened, I mean in general. You’ve changed me; you’ve changed my perspective about life and about the world.” He shrugged, “I never thought I could love someone this much, and I never thought I could love myself this much either! I am happy, all the time!”

Suga covered his face with his hands; Daichi knew he was crying so he carefully caressed his hair, “Come on… Even if we don’t live together, you’ll practically be at my place all the time… So why not just make it official?”

Suga shook his head, “No, I don’t need to be convinced… Of course, I want to live with you…” He dried his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie, “But are you sure? Isn’t this too soon, or…?”

Daichi laughed, “Suga, I’ve done my healing… I’ve made peace with Yui and myself. I want to start a life with you, I want to buy furniture with you and paint the walls of every room with you… I want to wake up every morning and see you next to me, I want you to not have to wake up earlier to go to your place and get fresh clothes, or run out in the middle of the night because a drunken friend is showing up.” He sighed, “I’m not saying we have to tell everyone, I’m just saying… This is about you and me, and I want to be with you… I want to be with you and never let you go…" He looked into his eyes, "So what do you say?”

Suga hesitated, still drying the tears from his hoodie. Slowly he nodded, “Of course I’ll say yes… This place is beautiful…” He jumped on Daichi’s arms and hugged him tightly, “I want to be with you too…” He said, his voice muffled against Daichi’s shoulder.

The agent appeared at the door and chuckled, “So? Is it a yes or a no?” He asked watching them both.

Daichi turned around and nodded with a smile, “It’s a yes; we’ll take it.”

The agent smiled, “Well then, let’s write down the details!”

Both of them walked to the door to follow him to the living room, but Daichi’s phone began to ring, he glanced at Suga and signaled for him to follow the agent, “I’ll be right there, I’m just gonna see who this is.”

Suga nodded and walked away.

Daichi glanced down at the phone and saw a number he hadn’t seen before, “Hello?”

“Hello? Is this Sawamura Daichi?” A woman replied on the other side.

Daichi looked around, “Yes, who’s asking?”

“I’m calling from the St Luke's International Hospital; we have a patient here who’s asking for you?” She replied.

Daichi froze, his mind running through the list of names they could possibly be talking about, none of them making sense, “Who… Who is asking for me?”

The woman took a bit to reply until she finally spoke, “Tanaka Ryūnosuke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby Tanaka Q_Q .... 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I have to admit, for some reason while I was writing I felt so... Fulfilled? It's really rare for me to have moments of full happiness or where I feel really good, but while I was writing this, I just kept thinking of all the comments you guys are leaving and how they are inspiring me not only to keep on writing but to also smile and feel worth it... <333 Thank you so much guys, really, I know it doesnt seem like much, but you have no idea how much of a person's life you can change with a comment or a message... Thank you! 
> 
> And well, as always don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter! Did you like what happened? Do you think it's too soon for them to move in together? What about our softie Iwa-chan?? If you're not reading The Odd Mix yet, what are you doing??? you should be!! Also, what do you guys think happened to Tanaka??? Did you expect them to say his name?? I love him so much <333 
> 
> Dont forget to have a wonderful weekend and to check out the list of upcoming/ongoing fics! You can find everything on my tumblr! (Although the 'more' section is still on the works, ive just been hella lazy, sorry...)   
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/


	14. His Last Draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko held his hand once more, “Tanaka…” She whispered in tears but with a soft smile formed on her lips.
> 
> He squeezed her hand, “You look as beautiful as always, perfect even when crying.” He replied, trying to sound cheerful.
> 
> She chuckled, tears running down her cheeks, “You scared the hell out of us…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I didn't post this chapter yesterday cause it was a crappy day and I couldn't write shit. But here you go! 
> 
> I think Tanaka/Ennoshita will be the fic that will take over the Tuesday's schedule once this fic is over, so no worries, you will not only read more in depth about this but as I'm sure you can guess, what happens here will be a big aspect of Tanaka's story.
> 
> Either way, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Song for this chapter; Birdy - Skinny Love.
> 
> Don't forget to check out the rest of fics in the series and the list of upcoming ones!   
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/

Tanak Ryūnosuke.

His name was the only thing Daichi could think of. Tanaka Ryūnosuke. His best friend, the man that had always been there for him, for the good and the bad, even when they fought… He was always there, making him laugh, being hyper and pretending to be super tough against anyone that dared to mess up with Daichi.

When Tanaka was a teenager he wanted to join the army, it was all he could think or talk about. The time when he would be a soldier and when he would be able to wear his uniform. He wanted to change the world, to make peace among countries, to fight for what he believed in, to fit in with the people around him who were equally energetic and seeking for a real fight.

At the age of 18, he finally enlisted. He was happy, ecstatic, never for a day he thought of quitting or that his life wasn’t a good one. He was drafted a few times, each time longer than before… Everyone at home remained worried, trying to keep in touch with him, praying every night for his safe return.

He made it to sergeant, then to lieutenant, and then finally, after much, much begging, he finally accepted an office job. He still traveled, almost as much or maybe even more than before. He was rarely seen and often abroad, bringing home crazy stories to tell about the many countries he had visited and the many things he had experienced.

He was fine; he was safe traveling from office to office taking care of international affairs. He was safe…

And then he wasn’t.

Daichi stepped through the hallways, his heart beating fast in his chest, the scent of the hospital impregnating his clothes and the smell of medical alcohol making him dizzier than he already felt. He clung to the walls, his palms sweating and his eyes scanning the rooms and hallways, looking for the right path and the right people.

Where was Tanaka? What happened to him? He wasn’t supposed to be back home for another month, he wasn’t supposed to be there, in the city, in a hospital.

He walked towards the reception desk, his hands trembling and his knees shaking, almost as if they were about to give in to the weight of his body.

“Uhm… Excuse me, I… I got a call? My friend Tanak Ryūnosuke is here?” He asked, his voice a soft whisper in fear of it cutting out.

The nurse that sat on the other side of the desk glanced up at him and then nodded slowly, “Please, take the elevator to the 4th floor, room 403.”

He nodded and walked towards the elevator, his eyes ignoring the people that passed behind or in front of him, his mind not being able to process the nurses and doctors that walked around nonchalantly and paying attention to other patients. All he could think about was what happened to Tanaka, what on earth happened to him, why was he here…

The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside, the white light shining down his head and making his face somber and more serious than he already felt in the mirror. The faster you want the world to move forward, the slower it seems to go. Daichi wanted to move up the floors quickly, he glanced at the changing numbers above the door, unconsciously counting the seconds as they went from 0-1-2-3-4. His leg shook as he nervously fidgeted with his fingers; he looked around, sighed, and felt the exasperation in his body. Maybe he should have taken the stairs…

The doors opened, he rushed through the hallways once more. They were silent, the doors of every room closed and there was no one to be seen. Only the whiteness of the lights on the ceiling, the white walls reflecting, and the few wooden doors shut closed, stopping him from seeing whether his friend was in there or not.

He walked forward, distractedly stumbling with one of the equipment carts that lied around. He apologized to it. Why was he apologizing to inanimate objects? He shook his head and continued to walk, drying his palms against his pants but knowing he wasn’t just about to stop sweating. He was freaking out, what the fuck happened to Tanaka??

Just as he was about to reach the door with the number 403, a tall man with a blond Mohawk and a military uniform exited one of the rooms. His face was serious and slightly pale as he glanced down at the door. He stood there for a few seconds, thinking in silence and repressing whatever he was feeling before turning to Daichi with startled eyes.

“Oh… Hello?” He asked, probably feeling just as confused as Daichi.

Daichi looked around and saw the room he had just exited was the number 403, “Hi… Uhm… Is Tanaka in there?”

The man widened his eyes, “Oh! Sawamura Daichi?”

He nodded, “I… I got a call; they said he was a patient, what happened??” He asked trying to stay cool, trying to focus on having a normal conversation but his voice was shaking with the impatience and all he wanted to know was whether his friend was alive or dead, whole or broken, healthy or sick…

The man with the uniform walked up to him, “I’m sorry, it’s just been a few difficult days, my apologies for being so rude.” He extended his hand to him, “My name is Yamamoto Taketora. I’m Tanaka’s co-worker, we’ve been together since we enlisted.”

Daichi shook his hand, nodding slowly. “Nice to meet you, Yamamoto…”

He sighed and looked into his eyes, “Well… I don’t know how much they told you over the phone…” He cleared his throat, “We were working abroad in one of the training drills we usually teach around… Something went wrong and he got shot in the leg.” He bit his lower lip, “Fortunately we were able to rush to a hospital as soon as it happened, he’s lost a lot of blood but he is doing better…” His voice choked in his throat, “Unfortunately…”

Daichi rose an eyebrow and carefully nodded, “Unfortunately?”

Yamamoto sighed and closed his eyes, “Unfortunately they weren’t able to save his leg.”

Daichi froze. He looked at the door, his eyes wide and his heart pounding in his chest. His friend had lost his leg… In a stupid training exercise… His friend’s life was all about the army, and for some reason, he remembered the days they used to play volleyball together. The way Tanaka’s energy seemed to never burn out, how he was always jumping and running around, even during the weekends he would simply go out for runs and show up at Daichi’s doorstep covered in sweat and asking for a small practice.

He turned to Yamamoto, his face filled with confusion and shock, “…What?”

Yamamoto looked down at the floor and nodded, “They say they did everything they could but-”

Daichi ignored him, he couldn’t bear to hear excuses, he didn’t want to hear anything else. He was wasting time standing in the hallway talking to this stranger. He knew he was Tanaka’s best friend from work, he had talked about him multiple times, but he wasn’t his own best friend, his own best friend was lying on a bed inside that room, probably devastated by having lost his leg.

He stepped forward towards the door and opened it. His mouth dry and his mind running through the many scenarios he could encounter.

The room was dark, only a bit of light came through the almost closed blinds. His friend was lying on the bed, his eyes closed and his chest slowly moving up and down as he breathed fast asleep. He was hooked to bags of blood, the machine beeped as they gave his vitals and his heart rate was peaceful, probably more relaxed than it had ever been.

He looked at the side of the bed; someone was sitting there, holding Tanaka’s hand.

“…Kiyoko?” He whispered.

She looked up at him, her eyes swollen and red from crying along with her nose. She sniffed and used her already ruined tissue against the tears, “Daichi…”

He hesitated as he stepped forward into the room, “What are you doing here?”

She looked at Tanaka, “He called the school and they asked for me. I came as fast as I could.” Her voice sounded nasal and broken.

Daichi nodded slowly and looked down at his friend. His body was covered up to his chest with the blankets, his hands resting on his sides, and as he continued to look down, the shape of one of his legs was formed between the white sheets, the fabric folding and giving way to his thigh, his knee, his calf, and his foot… The other one didn’t. The other one reached up to the knee and disappeared, leaving only the mattress to be seen.

He looked at Kiyoko and then back at Tanaka, knowing the only reason he wasn’t crying was because he hadn’t processed it all yet. He was still in shock, trying to work the information through his brain and towards his heart.

“Have you talked to him yet?” Daichi mumbled as he grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to sit on the other side of the bed.

Kiyoko sighed and shook his head, “He hasn’t woken up yet… I don’t even think he knows what happened…” Her lips shook as she was close to tears once more.

Daichi sat down and nodded, “Well… All we can do now is wait…”

She nodded, her eyes watching Tanaka’s resting expression.

 

\-------

 

Hours passed, the light from the sky began to dissipate, turning the colors of the room into orange, purple, gray, and finally black. Daichi switched on the light from the bedside table, and they both continued to sit there in silence, their backs leaned back on their chairs and their eyes watching Tanaka. At some point Yamamoto had walked into the room as well, he stood for the long hours by the door, his hands behind his back and his eyes watching his friend filled with sadness as he listened to the beeping sounds of the monitors.

“…I never thought… I’d see the day when you three… stood in the same room…” A soft voice came from the bed.

They all looked up, their eyes widened and their expressions with a mixture of surprise and need to rush forward.

Kiyoko held his hand once more, “Tanaka…” She whispered in tears but with a soft smile formed on her lips.

He squeezed her hand, “You look as beautiful as always, perfect even when crying.” He replied, trying to sound cheerful.

She chuckled, tears running down her cheeks, “You scared the hell out of us…”

Daichi leaned forward as well, his eyes mimicking Kiyoko’s and finally forming the tears he had been waiting for, “Tanaka…”

He turned to him and smiled, “Why are you all crying? I’m fine.” He chuckled, “I feel okay… In fact, I’m doing so well, I’m sure I’ll be up and back on the field in no time…”

They remained silent, unsure of what to say or how to explain anything.

“Tanaka…” This time, it was Yamamoto’s voice that called his name, he was standing at the feet of his bed, his posture firm and his tone strong, “…I’m afraid it’s more complicated than that.”

Tanaka looked up to him, he remained silent for a few seconds and then gulped, “…I lost it, didn’t I? My leg.”

Yamamoto nodded slowly, barely daring to look into his eyes, “There was no way they could save it.”

Tanaka hesitated, his eyes looking down at the sheets and the nonexistent shape of where his leg would have been, seconds, maybe minutes passed and just as Daichi thought his friend was going to break into tears he spoke, “Okay… Well…” He turned to them, “Can I ask you two a favor?”

Kiyoko and him nodded, their faces filled with confusion as they wondered what could be more important than freaking out over losing a leg.

Tanaka cleared his throat and frowned, trying to think of the best way to phrase his request, “Could you… Could you not tell anyone?”

Daichi tilted his head, “What do you mean not tell anyone?”

“I mean don’t tell anyone I lost my leg, not even my family…” He bit his lower lip, “I asked them to call you two because I didn’t want them to know I was back and in a hospital. I don’t want them to know any of this.”

Kiyoko shook her head, “We can’t just hide this from your parents and sister, Tanaka…” She sighed, “This is just the drugs they got you in talking.”

Tanaka held her hand and looked into her eyes, “It’s not. I am asking you, please don’t tell anyone.” His voice had a mixture of panic.

Kiyoko looked into his eyes and hesitated, “O…Okay, it’s your decision…”

“Promise me.” He asked, his lips pursed in tension as he tensed his torso up to get a better look of her face.

Kiyoko nodded slowly, “I promise… No one else will know.”

Tanaka nodded and turned to Daichi, “Promise me, Daichi. You can tell Suga, but no one else.”

He hesitated, he looked from Kiyoko to his best friend, and then to Yamamoto. He wanted to refuse; he wanted to say how crazy keeping something like this from his family was. This wasn’t just a cold or any sort of disease… He had lost his leg…

But then again, he knew his friend. He knew what he was feeling was probably a mixture of fear and panic and he was translating it into shame. Not wanting others to know he had failed in his mission as a soldier…

Daichi sighed and looked down, slowly nodding, “I promise…”

Tanaka sighed in relief and rested his head on the pillows again, “Thank you…”

Yamamoto cleared his throat, “You will have to stay with someone, though… Once you are discharged from here, you can’t live on your own for now…”

Kiyoko nodded, “He can stay with me.”

Daichi looked up to her, “Don’t you think it would be better if he stayed with me?”

She shook her head, “You’re moving, he will need to rest. He will be okay with me.”

Daichi didn’t like this, not because he thought Tanaka wouldn’t be fine with her, but because he wanted to be there for his best friend, he wanted to take care of him and help him through this, “But-”

Before he could finish, Tanaka put his hand on his shoulder, “She’s right, Daichi… I’ll be okay with her. Don’t worry. Please focus on finishing fixing your life.”

He wanted to argue, to discuss things with Kiyoko until she agreed to let him take care of him. But that wasn’t the right moment or place to do so. Not when his friend had just woken up… He sighed and nodded

A soft knock on the door brought them back to reality. They all turned around and saw a nurse walking in, “I’m sorry but… Visiting hours are over. We must let the patients rest now.”

They both nodded and turned back to Tanaka, “We’ll be back tomorrow okay? Try to rest.” Daichi said to him as he stood up, carefully caressing his head.

Tanaka chuckled, “Well, it’s not like I have anything else to do. Don’t worry, I won’t run away.” He joked, trying to laugh as best he could.

Kiyoko leaned forward and kissed his forehead before following Daichi out the room.

They walked through the hallways in silence; Daichi had his hands in his pockets and Kiyoko grabbed her purse. Neither of them sure of what to say, ask, or even think.

They climbed on the elevator, and Daichi sighed, “I… I didn’t know you guys were so close.” He had so many questions… But the only one that ran through his head was why would Tanaka call Kiyoko, they barely even talked, and every time Tanaka tried to make up a conversation with her which was mostly based on flirting, she would just remain silent… Except for when Tanaka came to help him after Suga left… They were talking a lot…

Kiyoko smiled softly and looked down, “We’ve kept in touch since he was drafted for the second time years ago.” She shrugged, “We became friends, I guess.”

“Is that why he knew I fixed things with Suga and so on?” He asked with his voice soft as a mumble.

Kiyoko nodded and then turned to him, “He will be fine with me, Daichi… He needs peace and quiet; we both know he will have more chances of getting that with me than you.”

Daichi sighed and nodded, “Yeah, I guess you’re right… Besides, the moving might take longer than I thought. I asked Suga to move in with me.”

She glanced at him and smiled, “Really?? What did he say?”

Daichi nodded again, “He accepted. We have a new apartment by the Yoyogi Park.”

“That sound wonderful Daichi,” She looked at him sweetly, “I’m sure we’ll be able to go visit you guys soon.”

Daichi tilted his head, “Well, Suga still wants to keep things between us… So I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone.”

She nodded, “Of course.”

Silence once more, small talk was over. The elevator stopped as it arrived at the right floor, and both went to their respective cars.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” She tried to smile to him again.

Daichi nodded and waved her goodbye. He got in his car and remained still there for a while before taking out his cell phone.

He dialed Suga’s number and waited, hearing the tone as the call went through.

“Hello? Daichi?” He answered.

Daichi sighed in relief, closing his eyes and leaning forward, resting his forehead against the wheel, “Suga…” He whispered.

Suga hesitated, “Are you okay? Do you want me to come pick you up?”

Daichi shook his head although he couldn’t see him, “No… No… Just… I love you… Okay? I love you-” His voice cut out with a sob, “so much…” Tears fell on his lap, running down his knees.

He thought of Tanaka, he would have to leave his life in the army behind; he would have to adjust his entire being to not having a limb he had been born with and had enjoyed for so long… He feared what this would do to his friend, this would change his life entirely, and it tore him on the inside just to think about it.

 “Daichi… What happened?” Suga asked with his voice softer and concerned.

Daichi looked up, his eyes desperately looking for something nice to cling on to stop the tears from coming out but he couldn’t, he was sobbing, all he hadn’t cried in the room he was letting out now. “I don’t know… Some stupid training accident… And he had surgery… They… They removed his leg…”

Suga remained silent on the other side of the line, and then he spoke, “Okay… Wait there, okay? I’ll come pick you up and then we’ll come home together…”

Daichi nodded, his face twisting in pain as he felt the repressed tears pour out with desperation, “Okay… Did you finish signing the papers for the apartment?” He didn’t know why he was asking that, but he felt he had to have something good, something to think about that minimized the pain in his heart at least a little.

“I did… Everything’s fine, Daichi, don’t worry about it. We’ll move in together and live together. Tanaka can come with us, okay?” Suga replied, the softness of his voice trying to calm him down.

“Okay… Okay… Okay…” Daichi kept repeating, both to Suga and himself, he tried to stay calm and focus, but the sole fact that he couldn’t stop saying that word made him feel uneasy already.

Suga cleared his throat, “Okay, hang up. I’m on my way.”

Daichi obeyed and he hanged up. He leaned back on the seat and watched the hospital. He observed the architecture of the building and wondered how Tanaka must be feeling, what he would be thinking...

Unable to hold back, he leaned forward again, his fingers grabbing the wheel and his head hung over his lap. He screamed as loudly as he could, letting it all out until his throat hurt and his chest didn’t have any more air to let out. He punched the wheel, hurting his hands and his brain attempting to feel the pain his best friend was going through. Why did something like this have to happen? Why now? When people least expected it? Why did life had to drop bombs like this when you relax the most and think everything will go well? A remainder that you can never predict anything, that you can never be ready for the worst, that people suffer things they don't deserve...

He didn’t deserve this.

Tanaka didn’t deserve any of this.

And Daichi hated not being able to do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, please believe me when I say Tanaka is my child and I love him with all my heart and I hated to do this....  
> I'm really looking forward writing his story tho. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to tell me what you loved, hated, or how you felt about this happening. Did you expect it? How do you think this will affect his fic?   
> Ahhh~ Let's hope things get better in the future! 
> 
> I hope you're all having a wonderful week!! <333   
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/


	15. Winter Lodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned to his side, his hand carefully caressing Suga’s silhouette under the sheets. Gently, he shook him slightly, “Suga…” He asked, his voice filled with fear and almost using an accidental childish tone.
> 
> Suga opened his eyes slowly, rubbing them with one hand and sitting up with the other, “What is it? Are you okay?” He mumbled sleepily before leaning forward and caressing Daichi’s cheek, and then his forehead and chest, “You’re dripping wet, what the hell happened to you?”
> 
> Daichi inhaled the air around him, his lungs shaking and making the sound of his breathing uneven, “I… I…” He moved forward, hugging Suga in his arms, “Can I ask you something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So here you have the new chapter! <333 
> 
> Ahh this one is long but I just couldn't stop writing! hahaha anyways, I have a few songs for this chapter, 3 actually.   
> 1\. Kathleen Edwards - A Soft Place To Land   
> 2\. SELLAH - SHOW YOU  
> 3\. Josh Turner - Your Man
> 
> Anyways, for those that read The Odd Mix (IwaOi) or don't but would like to read HanaMatsu, KurooKenma, or UshiRabu please if you could take the time to vote up in this poll which fic you'd like to come out sooner as a replacement for the IwaOi, I'd really appreciate it! You only have to go here and click your choice; http://goo.gl/QOeBWm   
> I should point out if a ship doesnt win the poll it doesnt mean the fic wont happen, it just means it will come out later! 
> 
> enjoy the chapter <333  
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/

Daichi was sitting at the table of their new living room, they had barely finished moving, and the last empty cardboard box was finally being discarded along with the rest. He sighed and looked around, his furniture placed in ways they both loved, the decoration set as a reminder of who they were and what they meant to the world and to each other… Everything was perfect.

Except Daichi had a horrible feeling about this.

Suga walked into the room, his eyes filled with sadness and his jaw tensed. He avoided Daichi’s glance, and his breathing was visibly uneven. He caressed the wooden table with the tip of his fingers, his skin nervously averting Daichi’s direction.

“What… What’s wrong?” Daichi whispered, his heartbeat almost making him feel as if death was approaching through the hallways.

Suga hesitated, “We need to talk…” He whispered back, almost as if they both feared being heard by the loneliness that surrounded them.

He nodded, “I’m… I’m listening.” Was he, though? Or was he too focused on trying to figure out what the hell was going on? Why were they sitting there? What time was it? What had happened to Suga to look so broken and close to tears?

Suga’s lips shook as he opened his mouth to let the words out, his voice cutting out and his chest giving in to the pain, “I think we made a mistake…”

Daichi narrowed his eyes, tilting his head and trying to get a better view of Suga, “…What?”

Suga nodded and looked outside the window, hesitantly stepping back but then stopping, “I think we shouldn’t have moved in together.”

He leaned forward, his body sweating and his mouth dry, his eyes widened as he searched through the room and then examined Suga’s expression, maybe this was all a joke? He cleared his throat, “Why?... What happened?”

Suga shrugged and shook his head, “Nothing, I’ve just been thinking… I look back at the past… I don’t like where this is going. I don’t want to be like Yui.”

Daichi’s jaw dropped, his mind clicked and he rose to his feet, stepping towards the white haired and beautiful man in front of him, “Suga, you’re not like her, we have nothing to do with-”

“I’m sorry Daichi,” Suga said with a cutting tone, interrupting whatever he was saying, “I just… I just can’t do it. This whole thing has been a mistake.”

Daichi shook his head slowly, his face filled with panic as his vision swam through the room searching for answers, “No… No, Suga, listen to me…” He carefully put his hands on Suga’s cheeks, the cold skin of his palms caressing the warmth of his face.

Suga continued to avoid meeting his eyes, he moved his own hands up to Daichi’s wrists, tears pouring down his cheeks, “I can’t Daichi… I have to leave; I don’t want to be with you…” He stepped away, gently pushing Daichi away, “Please… Don’t come looking for me.”

“No!” Daichi yelled, “Suga, wait!” He yelled once more, watching him leave the room and through the hallway. He wanted to go after him, chase him down and try to get a proper explanation or to simply talk him out of that horrible idea, he wanted to see his face, to kiss his lips, to caress his skin… But he couldn’t move. His feet were frozen to the ground, his heart dying in his chest, and his breathing killing him. He cried, he sobbed with the strength of each breath as he extended his hands in Suga’s directions, but never far enough, never far enough to even catch him or touch him… He watched him walk away, leave him behind, disappear through all the doors… “Suga! Suga, wait! Please! I love you!” He cried, falling to his knees, “Please don’t leave me!” He shook his head, “Suga! PLEASE!” He yelled at the top of his lungs.

_Suga…_

He opened his eyes, sitting up on the bed in almost a jump. His heart beating wildly in his chest, his body drenched in sweat and the mattress and sheets bellow him looking like a pool he had been swimming in for long hours. He blinked a few times, trying to erase the blurriness of his vision. The warmth of his body making him shake with shivers, and the dryness of his mouth accompanying the tension of every muscle he had been clenching for hours.

He rubbed his face, looking around and finding himself in his new bedroom. They had finished moving in a few weeks after signing the contract for the apartment, and everything was set in place, perfectly creating a harmony between both men that not even himself would have thought was possible.

The room was being lightened by the silent TV in front of them, they had been celebrating Christmas and they had fallen asleep while they watched the baseball game from the previous night, Dodgers vs. Diamondbacks.

He sighed, his breathing adjusting to the normality of reality. One hand pushed his wet hair back, his fingers trailing through his own locks with a hint of desperation as he processed what happened.

A nightmare… They were the reason he barely slept, the reason he woke up drenched in sweat, why he looked so awful in the mornings, and why he felt so tired all the time… The nightmare of losing Suga.

He remembered the way he watched him walk away, how he used the same words from when he left, disappearing for months. His hands began to shake and his eyes felt the pressure of tears gathering up. He didn’t want to go through that, he couldn’t cope with the idea of losing Suga just as much his body seemed to want to force him into the thought.

He turned to his side, his hand carefully caressing Suga’s silhouette under the sheets. Gently, he shook him slightly, “Suga…” He asked, his voice filled with fear and almost using an accidental childish tone.

Suga opened his eyes slowly, rubbing them with one hand and sitting up with the other, “What is it? Are you okay?” He mumbled sleepily before leaning forward and caressing Daichi’s cheek, and then his forehead and chest, “You’re dripping wet, what the hell happened to you?”

Daichi inhaled the air around him, his lungs shaking and making the sound of his breathing uneven, “I… I…” He moved forward, hugging Suga in his arms, “Can I ask you something?”

Suga hesitated, to sleepy to even know what was happening, “Yeah… What is it?”

Daichi gulped before moving away and looking into his eyes, the tension of his body finally relaxing at the touch of Suga's body, “Would… Would you marry me?”

Suga frowned and looked around, “…What?” He remained silent for a while before asking again, “What? Are you asleep or something?” he leaned forward to get a better view of whether Daichi was awake or not, "You have a fever?" He asked with his fingers moving up to Daichi’s forehead .

“No! And I’m serious!” He quickly replied, moving Suga’s hands away from his face, “I mean it… Please marry me…”

Suga continued to frown, examining Daichi’s expression and trying to figure out how real everything was. When he finally looked more awake and as if the news had once and for all sank in, he moved slightly back, blinking a few times, “Daichi…”

He smiled, hoping to hear the affirmative words that would give him the ultimate happiness, that would erase the nightmares and that would finally take away the fears of losing Suga.

“No.” Suga replied, “Of course not, are you kidding?” He frowned and put his fingers through Daichi’s hair, “It’s four in the morning, I’m exhausted… Let’s go back to sleep.”

Unsure of what else to say, Daichi nodded slowly, “Okay…”

They both lied in bed, their hands and fingers tangled together along with their bodies, Suga’s head rested against Daichi’s chest as he sighed and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep. Daichi remained awake… He couldn’t stop thinking of Suga saying no to his proposal… He couldn’t stop thinking about his nightmare… He was scared of going through that again.

 

\-----

 

The smell of sweet early breakfast, the silence of the apartment interrupted by the hissing of the food that was being cooked in the pan, the song of the birds that gathered in one of the windows because Suga insisted on leaving bird food on the ledge, and the soft humming of a happy man who cooked with delicacy and love.

Daichi was almost done getting ready for his free day; his steps creaked through the wooden floor as he walked towards the kitchen, his fingers buttoning up his t-shirt. He entered the room, almost guided by the delicious scent of whatever Suga was preparing.

“Good morning.” He said with a smile.

Suga turned to him; he was wide awake, dressed perfectly and over his clothes he had an apron, “Good morning.” He smiled back, “How are you feeling today?”

Daichi sighed and walked closer, kissing him on the cheek before grabbing a mug of coffee, “I don’t know… I didn’t sleep very well and I think I had a nightmare.”

“I know.” Suga chuckled, “You’ve been having nightmares all these days; I thought you knew.”

He looked at him with surprise, “You… You knew?”

Suga looked at him with obvious eyes, “We live together, and even before we did, we shared a bed almost every night. I’ve had to wake you up myself sometimes…”

Daichi hesitated, looking down at the warm coffee, “I’m sorry.”

Suga shook his head with a smile, “Want to talk about it?”

He tilted his head, “I don’t know…” He sighed.

“You know I’m not Yui, right?” Suga bluntly replied without looking away from the food.

Daichi turned to him, his eyes filled with a mixture of confusion and panic as he remembered what Suga had said in his nightmare _I don’t want to be like Yui…_ He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came through, not even his thoughts were in order as all he could think about was Suga walking away from him.

Suga turned to him and smiled, “I mean I’m not going to ignore what is happening and act as if everything is alright. You’re having nightmares, something happened to your best friend, and you proposed at four in the morning last night.” He shrugged, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Just as he was about to reply, their conversation was interrupted by the melody and vibration of his cell phone. He sighed and walked towards the bedroom where he had left it. He reached the bedside table and picked it up, answering the call without even looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?” He asked with a low tone, distracted as he tried to think what to say to Suga.

“Daichi!” Saeko replied from the other side, “How come I haven’t heard from you in days??” She yelled angrily but also jokingly.

Daichi tensed up, he had been avoiding Saeko and had ceased to call or text her in fear of saying anything about Tanaka, “Oh… I’m sorry, we’ve been busy with the moving, and then Christmas, and now we are making New Year’s Eve plans…” He lied.

Saeko groaned on the other side, “I want to make New Years Eve plans too! But Akiteru went to see his brother…”

Daichi frowned, “Kei? I thought he was missing again?” Akiteru’s brother wasn’t your typical poster boy with a good attitude, ever since he had turned 18, he disappeared, only to re-emerge every once in a while before going missing again.

Saeko sighed, “Yeah, well… You know Tsukki…” Her voice was low with a mixture of sadness, “Oh! Speaking of brothers! Do you know anything about Tanaka?”

Daichi’s heart froze and his breathing slowed down, almost as if he was afraid of being heard, he gulped, “Uhm… No, why?”

“I don’t know, I’ve been trying to call him, but he’s not picking up… I’m worried.” She mumbled.

Guilt. Daichi felt a horrible guilt inside his chest, he was lying about her own brother who was lying in a hospital bed with a leg chopped off… He closed his eyes and sighed, “I talked to him not long ago… He said he was going to be very busy and somewhere without signal…”

Saeko sighed in relief, “Why didn’t you say that from the beginning! I was worried something might have happened to him!” She giggled.

Daichi remained silent, biting his lower lip and filled with remorse at how deceiving this conversation was turning into.

“By the way! Plans for New years eve!” She said going back to her excited tone, “Why don’t you guys use our place in Sapporo? It’s a cute lodge in the nice snowy mountains!”

Daichi hesitated, “Are… Are you sure?”

She giggled, “Of course! Last time I saw you, you looked genuinely happy with Suga… I’m so glad things turned out well for you, and Akiteru and I won’t be able to go with the kids this year, it would be a shame if it went unused.”

Daichi thought about it, the idea of spending the day with Suga in a cozy and warm winter lodge… “Okay… If you guys really don’t mind, we’d love to.” He blurted out before he could regret it.

“Great! Well, why don’t you come get the keys this afternoon? I’m sure the kids would love to see you.” She said almost too excitedly.

Daichi chuckled, “Okay, I’ll come by after lunch, thank you Saeko.”

 

\----

 

The heater of the car hummed with the nonexistent silence among the two of them as they talked and laughed. Daichi had felt oddly nervous about spending New Year’s Eve alone with Suga in Saeko’s winter lodge, it seemed so private and distant from their normal lives, and he couldn’t help but feel maybe Suga had only agreed to be there out of commitment instead of actually wanting to go. What if he felt trapped in the relationship? What if one day he would wake up and find a note and Suga gone along with his things? After all… He refused the proposal…

“Okay, Daichi! It’s your turn! Weirdest song you can manage to sing!” He said happily, his smile shining brightly on his lips, his cheeks slightly pink along with his nose. The windows of the car were fogged by the temperature change between the cold outside and the warm inside.

Daichi chuckled, coming back from his paranoid line of thought, he drove through the snowy mountains, his fingers cold as they caressed the wheel and his eyes barely looking away from the streets unless he had to glance at Suga, “Aw come on… You know I can’t sing.”

Suga nudged him gently, “I know, but I'm sure there's at least one song you can! Come on!” He giggled once more.

Daichi rolled his eyes as he tried to repress a smile, “Fine… Well… I’ve always been good at singing…” He hesitated, shaking his head with embarrassment, “Your Man by Josh Turner…”

Suga’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped, “You’re fucking kidding me! The country song??”

Daichi looked away with a soft frown, knowing his cheeks were pink and not precisely because of the cold, “Yes…”

Suga broke into a loud laughter, “Oh my god, please, you have to sing it!”

“No way!” Daichi said trying not to laugh, “I’ve already done enough to hurt my pride by telling you which song, I won’t sing it!”

Suga thought for a while in silence, the car buzzing as they went through the long cold streets towards the Sapporo ski resort and to the lodge. Finally, he softly caressed Daichi’s arm, almost giving him goose bumps, “Please… For me…”

Daichi groaned at both the touch and the soft tone Suga was using. He knew very well how this was his weakness and there wasn’t much room for refusal… He rolled his eyes, “Fine…”

As they drove for a while, he sang the song, his mind trying to distract himself from the embarrassment, but given Suga’s direct stare and repressed laughter; it was incredibly difficult to not avoid looking away from the road.

He didn’t know when it was the first time he had heard that song, all he knew was he had been good at singing it from the first try, an odd thing considering what a horrible singer he was… His voice was too deep and coarse to even get a proper note out from his lips…

After a few more hours of singing, talking and laughing, Daichi stopped the car. They were right in front of the lodge, the house made of thick logs, the spotless windows showing a warm inside. The roof and the surroundings, along with the tiny terrace seemed to be buried in thick mountains of the white snow that shone brightly under the sun.

“This place is huge…” Suga mumbled as he leaned forward to get a better look.

Daichi nodded, “We really don’t have to be here if you don’t want to…” He replied looking down at his lap.

Suga turned to him, “What? Are you kidding? This is going to be the best New Year’s Eve of my life!” He chuckled while reaching out to hold his hand, “I’ve waited so many years to be alone with you...”

Daichi looked at him with doubtful eyes, his lips slowly formed a smile that shook in fear, but he tried to shake off the feeling. Instead, he got out of the car, walking around it and opening Suga’s door, “Come on, then. Let’s go inside before we freeze to death.” He smiled widely this time.

Suga got out of the car, narrowing his eyes as the sun that was reflected on the snow blinded him, he walked towards the trunk of the car, but Daichi stopped him.

“I’ll get our things; you go inside and warm up.” He handed him the keys and kissed him softly on the cheek, “Maybe you want to set up the fireplace.”

Suga looked at him in surprise but then nodded eagerly, taking them and walking through the path towards the front door. 

Daichi walked to the trunk and slowly began to grab their suitcases, shivering slightly at the cold breeze that rushed through his body just as it started snowing.

Managing as best he could, he walked towards the lodge, bags and things that formed part of their language under his arms and in his hands. He put some of the things on the ground as he arrived at the door, and opened it.

Suga rushed to him, his voice continuously hiding behind a childish giggle, “This place is amazing!” He exclaimed as he grabbed some of the things he was carrying.

Daichi followed him and closed the door after him before looking around, he had never been there before, and he was not expecting the insides to be so big and cozy. They stood in a bright yellow living room, a stone chimney against the wall with a huge TV hanging over it. A large and furry carpet extended throughout the small square between the chimney and the couches, covered in pillows and blankets Suga had put around. The Christmas decorations filled the room with lights and coziness, along with the warm couches and blankets. The windows at the sides were large and there was a small wooden door leading to the terrace they had seen before from the outside.

“Daichi, I love this place…” Suga mumbled as he looked around, “I mean, have you seen the kitchen?” He grabbed him by the arm and guided him through the room, the warmth of the area clearly ready for both of them as Saeko had probably told the cleaners they would be spending there the holidays, and now the wood in the chimney cracked and hissed softly while it was being engulfed by the flames.

As they arrived at the kitchen, Suga looked around in more excitement than before. The utilities were almost brand new and shining, the isle in the middle was perfect for cooking with wonderful views to the bright, white mountains or the living room chimney.

A few steps away from the kitchen, long stairs guided to the top floor where the rooms were, “Should we go look upstairs?” Daichi asked distractedly as he observed his surroundings.

Suga moved towards him, hugging him and resting his head on his shoulder, “I don’t think we will spend a lot of time in the bedroom…” He grinned.

Daichi put his arm around him and kissed his forehead, “You like it, then?”

“I love it…” He whispered, “I love you.” He looked up to him and kissed him, his arms moving up around Daichi’s neck, his fingers trailing up along his skin towards his hair.

Daichi kissed him back, their eyes closed and their breathing muffled by each other’s lips, and as something that was supposed to be a small and tender kiss soon became a passionate exchange of silent words. 

Daichi moved forward, putting his hands on Suga’s hips and making him take a step back without separating from his lips. Slowly, his fingers began to travel down to his ass until his fingertips pressed gently, squeezing him in his palms.

Suga responded by biting his lower lip, his right hand moving down to Daichi’s chest and his fingers unbuttoning his shirt.

Daichi grinned, lifting him up and putting him on the counter, placing himself between his legs. His lips moved down to Suga’s neck where he began to bite and suck as his hands slid under his shirt, caressing his white skin. “I love you too…” He finally whispered back.

Suga finished unbuttoning Daichi's shirt, his hands sliding it down his thick arms as he kissed his muscles one by one, “I can’t believe we are here…” He whispered before chuckling.

Daichi took off Suga’s shirt and as he heard his voice, he hesitated, moving back and looking into his eyes, “What do you mean?”

Suga tilted his head, his cheeks red by the heat of the room and by the need for Daichi’s body, “You know… Years having a crush on you… And then with everything that has happened, I never thought we would be in a place amazing as this one today and just the two of us...” He looked down with a shy smile.

Daichi hesitated, Suga was right… After everything they had gone through, and he still felt as if he didn’t enjoy Suga well enough… He wanted to experience him to the fullest, he wanted to be with him forever, to show the world how much he meant to him and how he regretted making the mistakes he had paid for in the past. He caressed Suga’s cheek with his thumb, and at the touch of his skin, he decided what he had to do next.

With gentle moves, he picked him up once more, carrying him into the living room and towards the blankets and pillows on the ground. Slowly and as carefully as he could to not hurt him, he lowered him onto the velvety rug, his body never ceasing the contact, and their eyes meeting each other’s gaze.

Suga’s hands traveled down to Daichi’s pants, he unbuckled them with a grin, feeling the softness of the carpet underneath his body and the heat of Daichi’s above him.

Daichi followed him, the rhythm of their bodies creating a harmony as he took off his clothes, and only once he was done, he looked down at Suga who watched him, his eyes filled with lust and his breathing fastened. 

Daichi was naked on top of him, but Suga was still wearing his jeans and underwear.

Just as Suga moved his hands down to take off his clothes, Daichi stopped him by grabbing his hand, carefully moving up to his lips and kissing his wrist.

“Daichi…” Suga whispered with his face red as he watched the man above him move down leaving a trail of kisses through his arm towards his shoulder.

Daichi didn’t reply, instead, he continued to kiss up to his neck, his tongue gently running through his skin from time to time, while his hips grinded against him. Suga’s now free hands moved towards Daichi’s forearms where they clung tightly, almost as if he feared falling down through the rug below him. His breathing uneven at the movements Daichi was making over him and the soft moans they both mixed with the silence of their environments.

Slowly and almost distracted by his actions, Daichi moved down, kissing Suga’s chest inch by inch, enjoying every pore of his skin and area of his body. One of his hands moving down to Suga’s hip, his fingertips caressing him and electrifying him with a simple touch.

Small bites guided him towards the nipples, where he spent a good amount of time, making Suga moan and hesitantly run his fingers through Daichi’s hair. Once he had enjoyed that area enough, he kissed, licked, and bit a trail down through his stomach, soft moans collapsing with the skin and his breathing gentle, his eyes closed as he tried to picture the perfection of what he was tasting between his lips.  

His hands traveled down, unbuckling Suga’s pants and carefully pulling them down along with his underwear at the same time that his mouth followed his own movements, almost as if he didn’t want a single trace of Suga’s skin to go untouched. He wanted to enjoy him, to feel every corner of his body with his lips.

Suga lifted his knees as his clothes slowly left his body, his legs shaking at the gentle touch of Daichi’s movements, and his breathing fastening each time Daichi kissed him once more. Finally, they were both naked, their bodies caressing each other by the warmth of the fire. The softness of the rug below them and the gentleness of the passion fused into ever movement and glance.

“Can you turn around?” Daichi asked as he licked his lips, his hands never leaving Suga’s skin and his body hard with need.

Without hesitating, Suga turned around, lying on his stomach. His body electrified and wet as he left his imagination run wild with whatever Daichi had in mind.

Daichi looked down, his eyes carefully watching each aspect of Suga’s body. His soft skin, his tiny moles that contrasted the whiteness of his body, the muscles of his back tensed by the trembling need of his touch, his shaking legs that spread open around him… He leaned forward, kissing his back, sucking on his skin aware of the possible marks he would leave. His hands gripping tightly to his muscles almost as if he was giving the horniest massage anyone could imagine. He began to travel down, his own hardness growing with anticipation.

He arrived at Suga’s ass, and unable to hold back, he buried his teeth against his left cheek, biting softly but desperately enough. The man below him moaned, perking up his body towards Daichi, his fingers gripping on the fur of the carpet.

Running his fingers down his muscles, Daichi looked up, and without giving any warning, he moved his face between his legs, licking and kissing Suga’s hole with desperation, his nails buried into his skin and his voice becoming soft moans that vibrated along his ass.

Suga silenced his moans against the rug, his eyes tightly shut as he lifted his hip with a fervent need, “Daichi…” He mumbled almost inaudibly.

Daichi responded with a moan and burying his face deeper between his ass cheeks, biting them every once in a while before resuming his licking and sucking. Suga’s hip was lifted enough that almost made him readjust his position to get on his knees, but using this as an advantage, he moved his hand upward towards Suga’s cock and gently began to massage it.

“Ah… Daichi…” Suga whispered with his neck bent as he tried to glance down at him.

Daichi continued to ignore him, his body far too gone into Suga’s paradise, his mind only focusing on enjoying every bit of the man below him as he tasted him, caressed him, and touched him, feeling the pre-cum slide between his fingers.

Moving his lips down to his thighs, Daichi replaced his own tongue with one of his fingers, slowly pressuring his entrance, teasing him enough as he watched Suga's cheeks reddening and his mouth opened, almost drooling with every moan.

He bit Suga’s leg at the same time he pushed his fingers inside of him, first the tip, and slowly moving forward, sliding them in an out and his fingertips up and down as he felt Suga’s insides tighten.

“Oh my god…” Suga whimpered, his body trembling below him and his hands gripping so tightly to the rug it was folding between his fingers.

Daichi continued to bite him and kiss him, feeling the tenderness of his skin and the way Suga’s muscles tensed. Unable to hold back, he began to touch himself, he would have preferred to remain calm and simply enjoy the sight of Suga melting to his touch, but he couldn’t ignore his own needs any longer; not when his own length was dripping with pre-cum and twitching against his stomach.

With the absence of Daichi’s hand against his own cock, Suga began to touch himself, his hand desperately trying to fill in the void for the pleasure he was craving, the need for more, to go further, harder, rougher, and deeper towards the orgasm.

Understanding the almost too desperate need he was feeling, Daichi moved his fingers out of him, watching Suga’s hip relax and rest against the floor, his shoulders shivering and his breathing relaxing.

He moved up, his body over Suga’s as they felt each other’s sweat and skin, “I love you…” He whispered, his breath tickling the back of his neck before kissing it.

With his face still buried against the rug, Suga remained silent, his moans slowly disappearing and his shivers almost gone with the warmth of Daichi’s body against his, but as soon as he felt Daichi’s thick length against his entrance, his body tensed up once more, his hands searching for Daichi’s so he could hold on to him.

In a last-minute change of heart, Daichi moved away, sighing and shaking his head, “Turn around…”

Suga hesitated but obeyed, looking into his eyes, “What is it?” He asked as he watched him grab a condom from his jeans.

But before he could think maybe Daichi didn’t want to go through with this, he was already putting it on and back on top of him and between his legs, his lips caressing his own and their breathing mixing together, “I just want to see you… I want to kiss you every second of my life, but even more now…” He mumbled.

Suga smiled, moving his hands up to Daichi’s cheeks and lifting his head to kiss him, with his knees on the side of Daichi’s hips, and his body still craving for more.

Daichi didn’t need to be told this, he knew very well what Suga’s eyes were saying, he felt his own body asking for it too… Slowly and while he kissed him tenderly on the lips, he entered him so slowly and so gently, both of them moaned lowly and pushed their heads back.

Suga’s nails buried themselves into Daichi’s back, scratching their way down and leaving red marks along his skin. Daichi’s hip moved back and forth slowly, their moans accompanied by the movements as they both felt every sensation of what they were doing, and the electricity that ran through both their bodies.

“Daichi…” Suga’s voice moaned.

“Suga…” Daichi replied, closing his eyes with a frown, losing his mind over how good it felt to be inside of him, how perfect he was and how magnificent his life had become now that he had him. He grabbed one of Suga’s legs and lifted it over his shoulder to get a better angle.

Suga bit his lower lip in response, his moans loud and his body sweating, he wasn’t holding back anymore, they were in the middle of nowhere; they were alone, together, making love by the fireplace in a winter lodge…

Daichi moaned with him, his movements becoming rougher and more desperate. His own body hardening at the feeling of pleasure, and his mind swimming through Suga’s voice breaking into the most melting sounds anyone could hear.

The louder they were, the more they wanted to feel each other. Daichi’s hand restlessly moved up until it reached Suga’s length once more, he began to touch him, rubbing his cock up and down and squeezing it with his fingertips.

Suga’s moans grew wilder as he arched his back, his eyes closed and his mouth wide open, “Daichi, I’m…” He tried to speak, but he was not only out of breath but his own vocal chords were giving in to the pleasure.

Daichi moaned with him, feeling his own proximity to the orgasm. He turned his head and bit Suga’s knee, thrusting faster and harder, almost running out of breath, feeling his own muscles burning but the pleasure was too good, too great to stop there or slow down…

In a second, Suga moved one of his hands up to his own mouth, covering his lips tightly with his fingers and trying to muffle the very loud sounds he was making. His eyes squinted and his entire body tensed.

If Daichi didn’t know what was happening, he wouldn't take long to understand. He could feel his hand getting wetter as cum dripped down his fingers or fell on Suga’s chest. Oh, the sight… He leaned forward, feeling how he was so close… He kissed him, moaning against his lips and tasting his entire being at the same time he was cumming between his legs.

Slow movements, the exhaustion of the intensity of what just happened, their breathings catching up, and their minds trying to adjust and return to reality.

Daichi carefully kissed Suga’s chest before resting his forehead on it, sighing deeply at the same time he exited him, making both of them moan slightly for the last time.

He let himself fall down to his side, feeling the muscles that were previously burning up now calm down. His heartbeat slowing down as best it could, but still far too excited to do it quick enough.

Suga remained to his side, “Oh my god…” He whispered between breaths.

Daichi nodded, both of them staring up at the ceiling.

“We should stay here forever…” Suga added.

Daichi turned to him, his eyebrows lifted and his mouth opened as he breathed in and out, “I thought you didn’t want to stay with me forever.” He blurted out, immediately regretting it.

Suga frowned, “What? Where did you get that from?” He asked with a chuckle.

Daichi looked back up at the ceiling and shook his head, “Nowhere, I’m just being silly…” He mumbled.

Suga hesitated but then sat up, “I told you I’m not Yui.”

Daichi rolled his eyes, “Would you mind not talking about my-”

“I’m not talking about your ex-girlfriend.” He interrupted him, “I am telling you our relationship is not what you had with her. I am not avoiding topics, so don’t do it yourself.” He said cuttingly.

Daichi hesitated, avoiding his glance and moving his hand to his chest, he would have preferred to remain silent or ignore the topic, to simply enjoy their loving holidays and their time together, probably continuously making love everywhere in the lodge and feeding each other tasty food they had made during sex-breaks… But Suga was right, he couldn’t let this become the horrible mess his past relationship had become, “You said no.” He finally said.

Suga hesitated, frowning and looking at him in confusion, “I said no?”

Daichi sighed and looked at him, putting some pillows under his back and head, “The other night… When I proposed.”

Suga remained silent, his eyes examining Daichi’s face, “You’re kidding right?” He finally said before breaking into laughter, “Is that seriously where you’re getting the idea that I don’t want to be with you forever?”

Daichi looked away and remained silent.

Suga continued to laugh before shaking his head, “Daichi you can’t be serious…”

“I am!” He replied in a hurt tone, “Of course I’m serious about marrying you!”

Suga’s laughter slowly disappeared, “I know… But you can’t really think I wanted us to get engaged at four in the morning right after we had woken up because you had a nightmare, right??”

Daichi pursed his lips, trying to avoid thinking how much sense that made and what an idiot he felt.

Suga sighed, “Come here.” He extended his hand to him.

Daichi took it, sitting up and facing him, knowing his cheeks were pink in embarrassment, and hopefully camouflaged by the heat of the room.

Suga looked into his eyes and began to accommodate his black, short, and drenched in sweat hair, “Daichi… We’ve been through a lot. You’ve been through a lot. With what happened to Tanaka, your nightmares…” His voice was low and soft, “I can’t imagine how much you need to feel happiness.”

Daichi shook his head and grabbed his hand, “But I feel happy, I’m happy with you…” He mumbled, “Those nightmares… They are not about Tanaka…”

Suga nodded, “I know they are about me.”

Daichi looked at him in surprise, but before he could say anything, Suga continued.

“I already told you, I’ve woken you up a few times myself… I’ve heard you cry in your sleep and say my name along with the words ‘don’t leave’…” He smiled softly, “And that’s exactly my point. I’m not going anywhere; I’m seriously never leaving you because I’ve never been happier in my life.” He chuckled, “But I don’t want you to propose just because you need something good in your life.”

Daichi shook his head, “That’s not-”

“It is.” Suga interrupted him, “You know it is. When bad things happen in life, we want to go home and feel loved, we want a reminder that life can be happy too, and we clung to that as much as we can.” He shrugged, “I want you to propose out of pure happiness, not because you need happiness.”

Daichi looked down, trying to think of excuses to reply, but he knew Suga was right. Of course, he wanted to propose to him out of happiness as well, but the only reason he wanted to do it right then and there without caring for the details was because he feared to lose him…

Suga chuckled, “We haven’t even told our friends we are together… We barely moved in together, and we are finally enjoying our life as a couple…” He said leaning forward, “I love you Daichi, I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here… But you have to enjoy the moment, live what we have now, because we have a full life ahead of us, and you’re not getting rid of me, so you’ll have plenty of time to propose.”

Daichi sighed and nodded slowly, his eyes watching the carpet below them and then moving up to Suga’s face. He observed his eyes, the brightness in them, the sweetness of his squint as he smiled, the mole on his cheek, the fluffiness of his hair as it fell all over his forehead, his cute ears, red with the heat, his pointy and fine nose, his thin lips, his sharp and perfect teeth… He smiled softly, “You’re right…” He reached out for him and pulled him closer into a hug, both of them falling down against the pillows, “But you know I will propose soon.” He laughed, his hands caressing Suga’s skin and tickling him.

Suga laughed in his arms, his eyes closed with his giggles and the gentle sound of his chuckles resounding in the room, “That’s fine by me… For as long as you doing out of happiness and not for happiness…”

Daichi nodded, ceasing the tickles and instead hugging him closer, “I won’t go anywhere, Suga… you’re the love of my life, I want to be with you forever…” He whispered against his naked shoulder.

As they both relaxed once more, Daichi lied back on the pillows and Suga rested his head against his naked chest, facing him, listening to his heartbeat, his fingers caressing his skin and his eyes watching him, “Would you mind singing the song again?” He asked with a soft smile.

Daichi turned to him, his fingers running through his white hair, “Seriously?” He asked with a chuckle.

Suga nodded, “It’s the best thing I’ve heard in my life… Please…”

Daichi sighed and nodded, clearing his throat before singing the lyrics that followed the lines of _"Baby lock the door and turn the lights down_ low... _"_  , his deep voice accompanied by the crackling sounds of the wood under the fire and the soft wind of the snowy weather from the outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay seriously dont ask me why I got a country song into this but fuck have you heard that deep voice? thats Daichi and no one can deny it hahahaa   
> For those who havent heard the song, here you have a link; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nADTbWQof7Y
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter <333 dont forget to tell me what you loved, hated, or thought about this chapter! I have to admit I really enjoyed writing fluffy cozy DaiSuga to the point part of me wanted to be in that lodge, but I know someone like me would have accidentally set fire to the rug so... yeah... hahahaha anyways! Tell meeee!! 
> 
> Have a wonderful week!   
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/


	16. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you’re saying he’s doing better?” Iwaizumi asked sleepily. They had gone out to buy school supplies for the upcoming summer trip they were doing with the students.
> 
> The sun shone bright, the heat and humidity almost made it unbearable to go out on the streets without taking a fresh drink to stay hydrated. The people in the streets complained and the suited men and women walked closer to the stores to get some glory of the air conditioner that bathed the establishments with cold air.
> 
> Daichi nodded eagerly as they walked through the streets, their hands filled with plastic bags as they carried everything they had bought, and between their fingers the list of things they still had to buy, “Oh definitely… I guess he became less fixated on the idea that you guys hate him or think wrong of him as time went by…” He chuckled, “Living with him is wonderful, I have to say… I never thought it would be so easy to cooperate with someone, to adjust oneself to someone else’s personality and act like one person alone…” He smiled widely, “It’s incredible…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I AM ALIVE! 
> 
> I am alive, living my days, working like a slave, and flirting my way through what's left of my life... Seriously, I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS HUGE DELAY! Like I'll get it if you guys kill me like please don't kill me cause I love you all but oh my goodness this month has been HO-RRI-BLE! 
> 
> I finished moving! I settled into my two jobs, except one of them got worse now cause im working in two offices at the same time and I do every job in the business cause apparently im the one to go person and it can be freaking exhausting and annoying. I'm also meetin a lot of new people, all of them coworkers so im kinda required to go to the social gatherings otherwise im the asshole who never joins, and im also dealing with some pretty fucked up but kinda easy to ignore personal problems.   
> Either way, life is a mess, but not in a bad way, if anything it's better than before. I'm just REALLY REALLY sorry for the huge delay I had going on... 
> 
> Song for the chapter; Once there was a hushpuppy - Dan Romer/ Benh Zeitlin 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I hope you all still love me cause I still love you all, and please never hesitate to talk to me on tumblr <333   
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/

Devotion.

The simplest action made in the deepest sense, denoting every feeling and thought through actions rather than words. The need to express the importance of something or someone else because for some reason it is practically impossible to recognize a reality without the other being. Adoring the perfections and imperfections, recognizing the dire need for a joint existence, and accepting the fatality of losing the closeness once reached.

Devotion. That’s what Daichi felt for Suga. Pure and complete devotion.

He dreamt of the many kisses, the many touches, and the many breaths he had inhaled and exhaled for that man, he dreamt of the wonderful taste of his skin, the soft and silky touch of his hair, and the smell of his body; always wonderful, even after long hours of sex, he still smelled like the best thing in the world.

The horrible and anxious nightmares had turned into the soft landing of a long fall, the pillowed ground anyone would pray to end up on after long long hours of decadence. The dreams filled with smiles and love, the hours of darkness that the night meant and used to make him feel uneasy, now only reminded him of the happiness he had lived throughout the day, standing alongside Suga and enjoying the best days of his life.

Just as he dreamt of the current paradise he was living, a soft touch caressed his shoulder, carefully moving him back and forth.

“Daichi…” Suga’s voice, “Daichi, darling wake up…”

He emitted a soft moan as he shuffled his arms over his head, burying his face against the pillow.

“Daichi…” Suga whispered once more, insisting on waking him up and trying to bring him back to reality.

Daichi moaned gently again before slightly opening his eyes, “Wha…”

Suga was sitting next to him, the mattress that formed their bed molding to their bodies along with the soft and fresh sheets that covered their skin. His eyes were frightened, bags underneath them that accompanied the sweat that had put his eyelashes together in the same way as his fluffy hair formed bangs on his forehead.

Almost immediately, Daichi sat up, the blurriness from his vision dissipating as he focused on the man in front of him. He reached forward, “What is it, are you okay??”

Suga nodded quickly, almost too shocked by Daichi’s reaction. He looked down and bit his lower lip, “I just…”

Daichi frowned, his hands searching for him, and only his heartbeat slowed down once his fingers came in contact with Suga’s skin, pulling him closer into a hug. Suga rested his head on Daichi’s chest, a deep sigh escaping his lungs at the same time he caressed his big arms, thinking of the way to phrase whatever worry he had going on through his mind. “What is it, darling?” Daichi asked again, his voice forming a whisper only rustier because of his deep voice and the sleepiness of his tone.

“Do you think…? Do you think they hate me?” Suga asked his voice shaking as he closed his eyes with shyness.

Daichi blinked a few times in confusion, feeling the way his thoughts were barely coming back into place. He swallowed and moved his fingers against Suga’s tender skin, “Who could hate you?” He chuckled, “I really don’t know what you’re talking about, but I already know my answer is no…”

Suga shook his head and groaned, “I’m serious… I… I didn’t know they knew about you cheating on Yui with me and-”

“Wait, are you talking about them? Like Iwaizumi, Bokuto and Kiyoko?!” Daichi asked almost in laughter, “You can’t be seriously asking me if they hate you???” He moved aside to get a better view of Suga’s face, almost hoping he could see a hint of a smile or a chuckle that would show this was nothing but a joke.

But Suga’s face remained serious, his eyes piercing the bed bellow them and his fingers fidgeting nervously with the end of his pajamas, “I don’t know… You cheated on Yui with me, we kept this a secret, we bombarded Iwaizumi with questions…”

A few days earlier, during one of the Sunshine Park Academy meetings, they had been discussing Iwaizumi’s relationship issues with Oikawa. Their friend had been stressed and sleep deprived, and choosing to annoy him with numerous personal questions hadn’t been the right decision. But at the same time, Iwaizumi had decided to blow up and take it out on this friends, yelling and exposing all of their romantic secrets, leaving everything out in the open... Including what everyone apparently knew; that Daichi had cheated on Yui with Suga.

Suga had been thinking about that ever since, he kept wondering if their friends hated him or considered him a “love-ruiner”, as he liked to call it. He obsessed over the many theories and the many ways they could have told everyone the truth in a better way, and no matter how many times Daichi tried to calm him down, he just couldn’t get him out of the silly idea that everyone hated him.

Daichi remained silent for a few seconds, his eyes examining Suga’s expression before breaking into a loud laughter, “Oh goodness… Okay, Sugawara Kōshi, I want you to listen to me right now…” He sighed, “I have never met anyone more perfect and angelical than you… You have the entirety of my heart, you have my entire soul and being, and I live and breathe for you. If I cheated on Yui with you, it was my wrong doing. The well being of my relationship wasn’t your responsibility.” He chuckled, “Besides, I think anyone that worked with us could see we weren’t precisely just friends…”

Suga chuckled and looked down, his cheeks reddening by Daichi’s words at the same time as his eyes avoided meeting those of the man that held him so tenderly and closely.

“Secondly,” Daichi continued, “They are your best friends. They know we love each other, and if we decided to keep this a secret for a while, it is our decision and they have nothing to say on the matter… And finally, Iwaizumi was angry at what was happening to him, he took it out on us… You know him, he’s changing, he’s growing, and he will realize that, if he hasn’t done it already.”

Suga hesitated, his mind thinking of the words he had just heard. He slowly nodded, realizing Daichi had been right all along his speech. They were together; there was nothing else to worry about. If anyone had anything to say on the matter, unless it was either of them, it didn’t matter at all. When it came to their relationship, only they could criticize their decisions.

Daichi sighed, “Now, I love you very very much… But I’m afraid our Christmas holidays are over and we have work tomorrow.” He chuckled sleepily, feeling his eyes closing once more, “You told me to trust you with my anxieties, and I’m telling you the same. We are in this together, and I will stay with you even if the entire world hates you, which by the way… It is impossible.

Suga sighed and nodded, “Fine… Let’s go to sleep, you’re right… I should get some sleep as well.” He said, his voice dragged with each word as he began to slowly fall asleep. He tightened his grip on Daichi, hugging him by the hips, gently and cozily. He adjusted his head against his big chest, and with a soft smile, he felt the warmth of Daichi's skin against his cheek and heard his slow breathing, “I love you too…” He finally mumbled before falling asleep.

 

\----

 

Days passed like notes on a piano being pressed, each finger running onto the next one, the tips leaving prints as they danced over the white and black keys forming a soft and enchanting melody. Winter went by; they watched everyone’s relationship evolve, Iwaizumi’s, Bokuto’s, even Kiyoko’s personal life evolved in a way. They watched the world turn around and move on, and slowly their concerns began to move forward just like the rest.

Their love grew, their days together increased, and they could only count the seconds whenever they were separated until they were finally together again. The softness, the tenderness, the warmth… It all became as perfect as they had dreamed, sometimes, even more, exceeding every expectation any of them could have.

Slowly, Spring went away as well, the flowers blooming against the sun and the rain diminishing through the days in the calendar, the pages turning away like the leaves of trees that went from the decaying naked branches to the fully and joyful colors, dressing every corner of every street.

“So you’re saying he’s doing better?” Iwaizumi asked sleepily. They had gone out to buy school supplies for the upcoming summer trip they were doing with the students.

The sun shone bright, the heat and humidity almost made it unbearable to go out on the streets without taking a fresh drink to stay hydrated. The people in the streets complained and the suited men and women walked closer to the stores to get some glory of the air conditioner that bathed the establishments with cold air.

Daichi nodded eagerly as they walked through the streets, their hands filled with plastic bags as they carried everything they had bought, and between their fingers the list of things they still had to buy, “Oh definitely… I guess he became less fixated on the idea that you guys hate him or think wrong of him as time went by…” He chuckled, “Living with him is wonderful, I have to say… I never thought it would be so easy to cooperate with someone, to adjust oneself to someone else’s personality and act like one person alone…” He smiled widely, “It’s incredible…”

Iwaizumi watched him, a soft smile forming on his lips as he observed the way Daichi moved and spoke about Suga, “I gather you and Yui never had something like this, then?”

Daichi laughed loudly, “You kidding? Our relationship was unbearable.” He shook his head, “We had reached the suffocating point in a love life where everything the other does, those little things you used to adore… Annoy the living fuck out of you.” He laughed again, “I mean, I can laugh about it now… But back then I was a walking corpse…”

“I know.” Iwaizumi nodded, “I never figured you and Suga had a thing for each other. I mean, sure I had my suspicions, but you guys know I’m very blind to these things…” He shrugged, “I still could see you weren’t okay. You never talked about her, you avoided bringing her to any of our events, you even chose to stay at the school many days you weren’t supposed to and it wasn’t hard to imagine you just wanted to avoid going home.”

Daichi nodded, “I guess that’s why it took me so long to realize I was in love with Suga…” He sighed, “It wasn’t about how perfect he is, or how happy he makes me… Back then I thought anything that didn’t have to do with Yui would make me happy, and it was true. I was happier anywhere she wasn’t… But not as happy as I was with Suga. He was my light. To this day, he still is my light…” He shook his head, “I can’t believe I almost ruined things with him, though.”

Iwaizumi frowned, “You mean the whole thing about him almost moving to Hong Kong and all that?”

Daichi nodded, “I don’t know… I don’t know what I would have done if he hadn’t come back.” He sighed, “To think I have so much happiness in my life right now… And I could have lost it all with my stupidity.”

Iwaizumi nodded, “Well, you are quite the idiot.” He laughed.

Daichi turned to him and laughed as well, knowing he was not only right but grateful to have him there as well. He was his best friend, and their lives had almost crumbled down to ashes in split seconds only a few months back. Yet they were there, laughing and doing some silly shopping for their summer trip with their adored students.

“I heard you want to propose, though?” Iwaizumi asked, bringing him back to reality.

Daichi turned to him, hesitantly, but then nodded, “I do… But I want to look into the marriage possibilities first.”

Iwaizumi frowned and tilted his head, “Marriage possibilities?” He asked as they walked into the last store.

Daichi read through the list, mumbling the words out loud. Just as they began to search for the items through the aisles, he distractedly replied to Iwaizumi’s question, “Well, as you know that type of marriage isn’t legal here… I want to know where we could go and how we would do it and all that…”

“Oh.” Iwaizumi said in half surprise half amusement, “That’s your setback for proposing??”

Daichi looked at him and then shrugged, “What’s wrong?”

Iwaizumi shook his head, “Nothing, but I can help you with that easily. My best friend from university got married to a man in Spain. I’m sure if I ask him the details of the paperwork he won’t mind explaining it all.” He shrugged, “Maybe I can even give you his number or email so he can explain it to you directly.”

Daichi looked at him with surprise, his mouth wide open as he searched for the words to speak out. Unsure of what to say, and frozen in place he simply nodded while whispering, “Shit, yeah… Thank you…”

Iwaizumi chuckled and nodded while resuming his shopping.

Daichi observed him every once in a while, realizing how much his friend had changed. How willing to get involved with others he had grown in comparison to his cold independent attitude from the past, his need to reach out and become part of the group, not only in a working manner, but also on a personal level. They had always been very close friends; they had been together for long years, not only in the school but also outside work for their gatherings and so on… But this was different. This was a new Iwaizumi, a fearless Iwaizumi, ready to take on the world, wanting human contact, willing to socialize and share, and acceptant of everything that happened around him. Daichi had always loved Iwaizumi, he was, after all,one of his best friends, but this time, he knew his friend was finally happy, content with life… And that made him happy too.

Finally, after long minutes, they finished their shopping. Carrying the products of the long list inside the plastic bags, they made their walk back to the academy. They crossed through the streets in silence, not needing to say a word as they watched the world around them move on and change from second to second. The sun almost blinding them and making them frown, the need for holidays more than evident in everyone’s faces…

“Is that the only obstacle?” Iwaizumi asked  out of the blue as he walked to his side.

Daichi turned to him in confusion, “What?”

Iwaizumi shrugged and turned to him with a cheeky smile, “The getting information. Is that the only thing holding you back from proposing?”

Daichi hesitated, thinking and tilting his head, “I mean… I tried to propose once, but it was back on New Year’s Eve… He said it was too soon and I was only trying to find happiness with that…”

Iwaizumi nodded slowly as he listened, “So right now, there’s nothing else holding you back…”

Daichi thought about it once more and shook his head, “Not really.” He shrugged, “All I really thought about whenever I considered proposing was the idea of doing it properly and gathering all the information before jumping into it.”

Iwaizumi nodded once more and stopped in place, “Okay then, let’s go.”

“…Where?” Daichi frowned and stopped a few steps away from him, having to turn back to his friend to find out what he was talking about.

Iwaizumi laughed and pointed at a jewelry store they had passed by only a few minutes before, “To buy the ring, come on.”

Daichi hesitated, he bit his lower lip as he looked back from the store windows to his friend, “I…”

“If you don’t want to do it I won’t pressure you.” Iwaizumi shrugged, “But this is one of those things that you know if you want to do it or not. And once you do, you must jump into it or you’ll never actually do it…”

Daichi looked into his friend’s eyes, he knew whether he wanted to do it or not, he knew whether he was ready for this or not, and he also knew Iwaizumi was right. This wasn’t something you could think about the consequences because it had to do with a relationship, something that could involve any kind of outcome, unpredictable and predictable. Anything was possible.

Watching his friend wait for him a few steps behind, his lips formed into a smile, “I… I hope you know you can't tell this to Suga. It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

Iwaizumi rose an eyebrow while smirking, his body already half turning towards the right direction, ready to go back to where the jewelry store was, “Are you telling me you already have a plan?”

Daichi chuckled and nodded, “You bet I do. I’ve had that plan from the moment Suga decided to come back and give me a second chance.” He said as they began to walk towards the store, Daichi handed his share of the bags to his friends so he could fully focus on picking the perfect ring for the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaah just one more chapter left!!! And then DaiSuga is over!! (For now) and we will move on to the next fic!!!! 
> 
> Once again I want to take this moment to truly apologize to you guys, I feel terrible for taking so long and I swear I'm doing my best, so thank you so so much for sticking with me through this long hiatus. Honestly, you have no idea how much it means to me!   
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to let me know in the comments what you thought about it, whether you liked it or not, and what you think Suga will say. Also! How was your month? Did you have a good one or not? Tell me all about it cause I love you all and I've been terrible so im sorry <33333
> 
> Once there was a hushpuppy - Dan Romer/ Benh Zeitlin


	17. Making It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure about this?” Bokuto asked between giggles. His clothes neatly ironed, his darkened suit mixing with the whiteness of his hair and matching the black traces that covered some of his spiky locks.
> 
> Daichi glared at him before nervously changing into a smirk, “Shut up already, I’m not going back on this.”
> 
> Bokuto grinned widely and bowed down, “Fair enough, but you do know if you want to run away you just need to give me a sign…” He frowned in a pensive manner, “What do you think about a wink?” He shook his head, “No, Suga might think you ran to be with me… Maybe… Maybe…” He crossed his arms and rested his chin between his index and thumb, “Maybe a subtle-”
> 
> “Bokuto, no.” Daichi said with a sigh, “I’m not running away, I’m never running away from him… I know what I’m doing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys! The first fic of the series to be over! 
> 
> I seriously, honestly, genuinely, and truthfully hope you enjoyed it and thank you all for sticking with me even throughout the delays and ups and downs I've had through Glassed View.   
> I don't really have much to say otherwise I'm so happy for this chapter I'm close to tears, and the full week working schedule is definitely taking its toll on me so the minimum updates I'll do is every two weeks, but I'll definitely try to throw some more in between!   
> Don't forget now you will have the chance to read Tanaka's story! And the many many more to follow! 
> 
> Songs for this chapter; "The Lumineers - Charlie Boy" and "Sanders Bohlke - The Loved Ones"
> 
> Thank you so much once again! I hope you enjoy this and dont forget you can talk to me/follow my personal tumblr or the series tumblr for more updates! <333  
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/  
> http://sunshineparkacademy.tumblr.com/

Oh, sweet lullaby… The most beautiful sound the world could project down against the ground and up against the clouds; the sweet melody of the hissing wind against the green leaves of the trees, the tiny drops of water falling from each rose petal onto the muddy grass, the current of the river shuffling the water down to another place, carrying all kinds of creatures within its surface.

_Oh, sweet lullaby… The most beautiful sound the world could project was life._

“Are you sure about this?” Bokuto asked between giggles. His clothes neatly ironed, his darkened suit mixing with the whiteness of his hair and matching the black traces that covered some of his spiky locks.

Daichi glared at him before nervously changing into a smirk, “Shut up already, I’m not going back on this.”

Bokuto grinned widely and bowed down, “Fair enough, but you do know if you want to run away you just need to give me a sign…” He frowned in a pensive manner, “What do you think about a wink?” He shook his head, “No, Suga might think you ran to be with me… Maybe… Maybe…” He crossed his arms and rested his chin between his index and thumb, “Maybe a subtle-”

“Bokuto, no.” Daichi said with a sigh, “I’m not running away, I’m never running away from him… I know what I’m doing.”

Bokuto chuckled and nodded, “Oh, I figured you had something planned after all we have set up around us.” His eyes looked around them, his smile remaining in his lips, and his pupils slowly drifting with his imagination, and if Daichi knew him any better, he knew he was imagining some wonderful things.

They were standing in the middle of Yoyogi Park; they stood over the same lake where Suga and Daichi had kissed for the first time after that unexpected date. They stood on the same bridge where they had finally found each other after losing the other for so many months… The same day they had finally given up to their need for one another back in the summer school trip.

“You know, I’m surprised how specific you were with choosing this place and day…” Bokuto pointed out distractedly.

Daichi nodded, “I picked it all for a reason.”

Bokuto chuckled, “Well wasn’t this exact day last year when I caught you tw-”

“Okay, Bokuto!” Daichi cleared his throat awkwardly, “How about you give me some insight on the view? Did I do well?” He said looking into the horizon but subtly looking around every once in a while.

His friend took a deep breath, “Well…” He continued to look around.

His eyes watched the soft and colorful flowers that fell from the edges of the bridge, almost but barely touching the surface of the water below them. The lights around them illuminating a path that traced almost from the entrance of the area where they were to the bridge where they stood. The entirety of the park emptied by the late time of the night, but Daichi had somehow managed to get a free pass for the occasion.

“…I’m surprised you managed to do this in the middle of the night.” Bokuto finally mumbled as he continued to watch the way they had turned off every streetlamp around so the stars shone brighter than ever over them.

Daichi nodded with a nervous breath, his fingers toying with one of the buttons from his jacket suit, “Yeah well, I rented the place.”

Bokuto turned to him and rose an eyebrow, “You can rent Yoyogi Park??”

Daichi opened his mouth to quickly reply, but his voice was silenced by his thoughts. After a few seconds, he turned to Bokuto and tilted his head, “Not really, but I paid off the guards?”

“Oh! Well done!” His friend giggled, “So Iwaizumi and Oikawa are bringing Suga?”

Daichi nodded, “Yes, and is Akaashi bringing Hinata?? Like, are you sure about this??”

Bokuto nodded with exaggerated movements before replying, “I sent him with Kiyoko just in case Hinata refuses, which I doubt, but you never know…”

He nodded, his hands now shaking as the clock ticked closer to the hour. He gulped loudly, “Oh goodness… What if… What if…”

The question had been nagging him. Ever since he bought the ring, ever since he found a hiding spot for it, since he planned the scenery, bought the decoration, bribed the guards, invited everyone… Every day, every second throughout everything he did… He wondered _what if he says no…_ But his lips never dared to speak out the words, his brain too scared to give life to such words, his lips frightened to form each syllable.

Before Bokuto could turn to him and ask what he wanted to say, a soft voice startled them from behind. “Hello?”

They both quickly turned around, Daichi felt a rush inside of him, the adrenaline in his body making him almost squeak in fear, wondering if maybe Oikawa and Iwaizumi had brought Suga through the wrong gate, too busy panicking instead of realizing the voice was a female one.

“Yacchan!” Bokuto said loudly and happily, extending his big arms and rushing to her to hug her, “You’re so tiny!” He said almost as if he had never pointed that out… Except he had… Each time he saw her.

Yachi giggled nervously, her cheeks red and bright while her hands uncomfortably adjusted the white and adorable looking dress back in place. Her hair slightly messy after being pushed against Bokuto’s chest, but she quickly put it all back in place underneath a black hair band that only made her blond hair shine brighter, “Hello Bokuto…” She mumbled as she glanced down at the floor, but once the shyness had worn down she looked around, her eyes widened in surprise, “Oh my god… This is… So… Beautiful…”

Daichi sighed deeply; his eyes looking around as well as he tried to reassure himself of what she was saying. He had wanted to reflect Suga’s beauty, the softness, and fondness he felt whenever he looked at him, the rush that ran through his veins the moment he heard his name or even the relaxed breath that escaped his lungs whenever he felt him close. He wanted to show all this, to represent it through every decoration and every small thing, that way, even if his words failed him, Suga would know by just looking around. He looked back at Yachi and scratched the back of his head, “Are you sure? I mean is it okay? Too dull? Too cheesy?”

Yachi turned to him in surprise, her blond her messing itself as her movements were too sudden and harsh, “What?! Are you serious?? This is perfect!” She extended her arms to point at their surroundings, but then quickly turned back to him, “Oh! I thought Kiyoko would be here?”

Bokuto nodded eagerly, crossing his arms and proudly pointing at the main gates of the park, “She went with my darling to get Hinata. We knew if Akaashi wasn’t able to convince that shrimp on joining us, Kiyoko would.”

Yachi watched them both but then frowned, “Hinata?... Natsu’s brother?” She titled her head, “Why is he joi-”

Steps in the distance interrupted their conversation, the clashing of shoes against the wet grass, the soft bickering of whoever was approaching them, and the gentle giggles that accompanied the whispers.

Kiyoko and Akaashi dragged Hinata by his arms, his messy orange hair covering almost the entirety of his vision, not letting him see where he was being taken or what the area looked like. His clothes consisted of a casual shirt, shorts with a Hawaiian pattern, and a jacket that belonged to an old suit that looked small on him.

“I’m sorry, we were only able to make him wear the jacket.” Akaashi said once they got closer, his clothes were a refined suit that only made him look more like a yakuza than he already did before, “He didn’t want to come, to begin with…”

Daichi hesitated, frowning and looking at Hinata, “What? You forced him to come??”

Kiyoko shook her head, almost out of breath. Her clothes consisted of also a suit that shaped her perfect body like nothing she had worn at school, “Not really, we are just forcing him to-”

“They are forcing me to play!” Hinata replied almost yelling, but he only looked around angrily as everyone else shushed him, “I don’t play that anymore, man! You gotta get that through your head!”

Daichi sighed and looked down at the ground, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry… I guess I’ll find… Something else…”

“What? Are you kidding me? Where are you going to find another musician at this time?” Bokuto pointed out with an anxious tone.

Akaashi remained silent before sighing and shrugging, “Look, I’m not saying I want to or I have to, but I can beat him up and make him play… Anything to make this proposal a proper thing.”

 “Wait wait wait… No one needs to get beat up…” Hinata said with a nervous laughter as he lifted his hands, “Also, no one mentioned this was a proposal…” He looked back at Daichi, “You the one doing the proposing?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “Obviously…”

Hinata nodded slowly, thinking, “And you love him?”

Daichi chuckled, “Obviously.” He repeated Akaashi’s reply, but his tone was firm and decisive.

“Okay, okay…” Hinata sighed, “I’ll play, but you could have started with an explanation.” He said glaring at Akaashi and Kiyoko, “Who… Who has that horrible thing I hate playing?”

Bokuto crossed his arms, “You hate playing the guitar?”

Hinata shook his head as he turned to Kiyoko who carried a small case, “I am still learning how to play the guitar… But I know how to play the violin, and I hate it.”

Akaashi snorted as he walked up to Bokuto, standing next to him and putting his hands in his pockets, “He only hates it because his family forced him to learn.”

Hinata began to take out the wooden instrument from the case, his fingers carefully trailing through the wood and the strings of the violin. He took a deep breath, “Okay, you and I… One more time… We gotta do this…” He closed his eyes dramatically, “For the sake of love.”

Daichi widened his eyes in surprise, “You are right, he is just like Natsu…” He mumbled, trying not to move his lips too much or be too loud to be heard.

Bokuto nodded proudly once more, his eyes looking at Akaashi and his lips formed into a goofy smile.

Kiyoko, on the other hand, rushed to Yachi, her smile and glance gentle, “You look beautiful.”

Yachi looked down at her dress, her lips shaking and her words stuttered, “I-I… Th-thank you!” She bowed down, putting her hands together as she fidgeted her fingers.

Daichi watched them, his mind too distracted to notice the buzzing phone in his pocket. Quickly, he took it out and read the text from Iwaizumi, “They say they are here…” He whispered, feeling his heartbeat racing and his eyes moving, watching everything nervously with pale cheeks.

Bokuto turned to him, clapping his hands with excitement, “It’s time then! We should all get in position.”

Daichi nodded slowly, his breathing cut dry in his lungs, his eyes shifting through the area. He felt a soft yet firm squeeze on his arm, and as he turned around, he could see Kiyoko holding on to him.

“He will say yes, Daichi.” She smiled, “Don’t worry, enjoy this moment, make a memory out of it.” She whispered almost as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

He took a deep breath once more and nodded, hiding his hands inside his pockets in order to avoid showing how much they were shaking. He swallowed, except his mouth was dry and although he would have loved for a glass of water, the idea hadn’t even occurred to him.

Before he could even finish processing what was happening, he heard Suga’s voice in the distance followed by Oikawa’s charming laughter and Iwaizumi’s grumpy complaints.

“Honestly, guys, if you wanted to go for a walk with me you could have just asked,” Suga said while giggling.

Oikawa was the first person who emerged from the shadows, his clothes perfect and rich, his hair dashing, just like his general attitude, “Oh well, you know Iwa-chan… Always shy about showing how he truly feels.”

Iwaizumi followed him, his hands inside his pockets just like Daichi’s. A frown on his face and his body uncomfortable with the proper clothes he was wearing, “It was you the one who suggested invited him out, Trashykawa.”

Suga giggled once more, “But I must say, I didn’t know Yoyogi Park would be open this late, and I am still not sure why dressing like this was a requirement to go out with you guys.” He laughed again, his eyes squinted and his right hand covering his lips, not seeing how after appearing last from behind his friends, they were in an entirely new area of the park.

But as soon as he opened his eyes, his laughter vanished, his hand frozen in front of his face and his eyes wide open and filled with shock, “What…” He mumbled, looking at Oikawa and Iwaizumi who walked closer towards Bokuto and Akaashi who stood at one side of the bridge.

He quickly glanced at Yachi and Kiyoko, and just as he was about to frown and move his lips to ask one more time, he looked away from them and his eyes fell on Daichi.

Although he considered dropping his hands down, he quickly pressed it against his lips, a gasp disappearing against his palm. His eyes filling themselves with tears as the realization of the situation sank in.

Daichi smiled, he felt nervous, he was terrified, but looking at Suga made it all go away. He felt at peace, excited, and enchanted.

Hinata began to play, the notes slow and happy, creating an atmosphere Daichi could have never hoped for. His fingers perfectly grabbing onto the instrument and every once in a while pulling the strings with his fingertips. His eyes often close except for when he looked at the couple and grinned every once in a while.

“Daichi…” Suga mumbled in tears, “How… When…” He chuckled, letting the tears fall on his cheeks, both his hands now against his mouth.

Daichi chuckled with him, extending his hands to him and moving him closer, “I’ve been planning this for a while, you know I’ve always wanted to do this.”

Suga looked around with a smile, slowly adjusting to the environment, “This is so perfect… This… I never… I never thought I’d live something like this…”

Daichi smiled and caressed his hand, “Do you think this is a good time to ask?”

“What?” He asked in confusion, turning back to the man in front of him, his eyes slowly widening and a gasp escaping his lungs once more as he watched him kneel down in front of him, reaching down inside his pocket and taking out the small box that contained their possible joint future.

“Sugawara Kōshi… I have been walking this earth for long decades, I have lived and died many times… I have experienced so, so many things… But nothing will ever compare to the greatness I feel for and with you. You are the reason my life is bright, the reason I smile and wake up every morning. Without you… I’d be dust.” He chuckled in awkwardness, knowing that his voice was cutting out with the tears that streamed down his cheeks, “I have lived for too long, far too long without you… I want to change that, I want to be with you, grow old with you, raise a beautiful family, and die with you…” He sniffed, avoiding to look around as he heard the awws and crying of his friend that stood around them watching, “You said you didn’t want me to propose out of a need for something good in my life… But I don’t need anything anymore. I don’t need any good in my life because I already have you…” He cleared his throat, “So… Sugawara Kōshi… My darling angel… Would you marry me?”

The man that stood in front of him remained frozen, his mouth wide opened accompanying his widened eyes. Seconds passed, and just as everyone began to slowly panic, Suga moved his hands up to his eyes, covering them to cry harder than ever, tears streaming down his palms and wrists… “Daichi…” He sobbed, “I love yo-you, so so much…”

Everyone laughed softly and Daichi looked around, blinking quickly to see more clearly, “Is that a yes then?”

Suga nodded, wiping his unceasing tears with his arm, “Of course it’s a yes…”

Daichi rose to his feet, quickly leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Suga, “Thank you…” he mumbled in tears, his arms strongly holding him and his cheeks buried against his neck, “I love you too…” He sniffed and moved back, kissing him on the lips as tenderly yet passionately as he could, “I love you too…”

Everyone around them clapped, Hinata had stopped playing and was now cheering loudly Bokuto, both shaking Akaashi’s arms in excitement. Oikawa and Iwaizumi held each other as they smiled at the scene, and Yachi and Kiyoko giggled while they stood side by side.

\----

“Suga! We’ll be late, hurry up!” Daichi yelled across the hallway, his shoulders covered in bags and bag packs, his hands carrying as much weight as he could handle, “Also, you do know we are just going to a party, right?”

Suga rushed to the door, his hair messy and almost out of breath, “Yes, I know it’s a party but what’s your point?”

Daichi shrugged with a grin, “Nothing, I’m just surprised by the many bags we are carrying…”

Suga rolled his eyes, “I explained it to you like five times already, Daichi! The pink bag is for the diapers, the blue bag pack has the baby bottles, then the medicines, then the extra clothes, the wipes, the…” He continued for long minutes, listing the many many things he had put into the bags.

Daichi remained silent, not listening but not saying a word. He was far too distracted, deep in thought, watching the love of his life rushing to explain how paranoid he was about doing something wrong, not realizing how he sounded like the most perfect father Daichi had ever seen, not even after working with kids for so many years.

“Okay well… I think we have everything… We shall go!” Suga said with excitement, ready to help Daichi with some of the bags.

Daichi cleared his throat and rose an eyebrow, “I think you’re forgetting something?”

Suga froze in panic, stepping back and looking around, mouthing the list of items he had gone through for the third time in the past twenty minutes, “I don’t think…”

“Suga?” Daichi chuckled, “Our daughter is still in her crib…” He said in laughter, watching how Suga’s face turned pale before he rushed back into the baby’s room.

“Don’t you dare laugh, Daichi! This only proofs I’m a horrible father, oh goodness… Forgetting my own child!” He said with an exaggerated anger as he walked through the hallway.

Almost an hour later, they arrived at Yugao High School. The schoolyard was filled with people, everyone dressed in all kinds of clothes but appropriate for the occasion. Balloons and decorations filled the walls and stands; everything was cheerful and gleeful as anyone would have hoped for.

Suga and Daichi walked inside, they had left most of the bags in the car and the ones with the most important items were underneath the baby stroller that Daichi happily pushed forward through the yard.

“Daichi! Suga!” Kiyoko rushed to them, “Oh my god she’s here!!” She said in excitement, “I can’t believe this! You guys finally have your daughter!” She looked down at the stroller and caressed the baby’s cheek, her eyes shining at the sight, “She’s so beautiful…”

Daichi chuckled, “Yes, you should have seen Suga when we went to get her, he was so nervous…”

Suga glared at him before playfully replying, “Oh yes, like you weren’t close to dying of a panic attack!” He laughed, “He still hasn’t been able to hold her because he’s afraid of dropping her.”

“I won’t apologize for wanting to keep our baby safe, okay?” Daichi mumbled as he looked away, “Also… Was the huge sign on the door necessary?” He asked, pointing at the large poster that hung above the main entrance with the words “Engagement and Welcoming To The Family Party!” engraved in big bold letters.

“Well, it was necessary, of course!” Bokuto said emerging from behind, “Our family is growing bigger and bigger and we must celebrate that! Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s engagement party, the arrival of this beautiful creature… And hopefully, many more people will join.” He smiled eagerly as she looked back at the guests. “Of course, it was necessary…” He mumbled deep in thought while Akaashi stood to his side with Natsu holding his tattooed hand. 

“Did we hear our names?” Iwaizumi asked from behind them, his face filled with happiness as Oikawa stood by his side, “Also, where is that beautiful girl I’ve been dying to see?”

Daichi looked up to them and grinned widely, “Oh! Congratulations on the engagement guys! I heard it was a beautiful proposal? I’m sorry we missed it…”

Oikawa shook his head, “It was a private one anyway, but it was so great! You guys obviously raised the bar to the roof and there’s no way we beat the expectative” He chuckled, “But with the news and the sudden need to make our lives more public… We chose to keep it small. We will do the same for the wedding.”

Suga gasped, “Oh goodness Oikawa! I forgot to bring the caterings number! I know you asked for it last week but we’ve been going crazy with the traveling and now the baby…”

Oikawa chuckled, “Are you kidding? Don’t you dare worry about that, Suga! I only asked because the food at your wedding was incredibly delicious and we want some ideas for ours, but no rush…” He looked back at Iwaizumi, “We are taking it easy, right?”

Iwaizumi smiled back at him, “Right…” He replied as he reached out to him and held his hand, “Oh, Daichi by the way, Tanaka is here?”

Daichi looked up at him in surprise and glanced back at the crowd, searching through the people for his best friend. After a while he finally found him seated by one of the tables, his eyes staring awkwardly at everyone around him. Daichi looked back at Suga, but before he could say anything, his husband nodded with a smile and grabbed the stroller.

Daichi approached his friend, part of him didn’t think Tanaka would have shown up for the party, but he was more than glad to see him there, “Hey, dude.”

Tanaka turned to him and tried to smile, “Daichi” He nodded, “Congratulations, I’m sorry I… I’m sorry I missed your wedding.”

Daichi sat next to him and shook his head, “Don’t worry about it… I know you had bigger things to deal with.” He sighed, “How are you doing?”

“Oh…” Tanaka tilted his head, “Much better, I have to say… Therapy is helping, I think… They told me I need to socialize more and my therapist advice me to come to this party and meet new people… You know… Outside the army…” He looked down, “So yeah… What about you?”

Daichi nodded, “I’m doing well… Do you want me to introduce you to people? You know I’d love-”

“No no! Please don’t worry about it, I’m fine.” He smiled, “I’m honestly fine. Please enjoy your party, I’ll make some friends, otherwise, my therapist won’t be happy about it and will scold me for hours.” He chuckled, “Really, if I need your help I will definitely let you know.”

Daichi hesitated, but he knew his friend well enough to know he shouldn’t pressure him. He was slowly progressing into his old self, he was getting his life back, and he didn’t want to take it all away just to make some friends, “You know I’m here if you need me, okay?” He said as he stood up and leaned forward, kissing his friend's forehead, “Anytime, I’m here.” He repeated.

Tanaka playfully pushed him away while laughing, but then nodded and waved goodbye as Daichi walked back towards Suga.

“How is he doing?” Suga asked as he leaned by their daughter, carefully checking on her.

Daichi looked back and nodded thoughtfully, “I think he’s slowly doing better…” He sighed, but then he smiled as he watched a man approaching Tanaka and sitting with him. It wasn’t anyone that belonged to Sunshine Park Academy, and judging by the rich suit and the appearance, he was definitely someone who worked at the Shiratorizawa Agency, “Yeah… He’ll be fine.” Daichi mumbled before looking back at Suga.

“Well, he’s strong and a wild man… Someone with that personality will always resurrect from whatever happens to them.” The white haired man whispered with fondness as he smiled back at Suga.

They walked around the yard for a while, slowly greeting people or talking to friends, enjoying the loved they all felt not only for Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s engagement but for the new addition to the family. The fact that Daichi and Suga were finally slowly forming their own family was something that had evidently brought an incredible amount of happiness into everyone’s life, and a larger amount of hope.

After greeting and talking to a lot of people, their daughter began to cry out of hunger. Without missing a bit and trying to hide the inner panic, Suga rushed to the car to get the extra bottles they had kept in there, leaving her with Daichi at the school.

He sat at one of the benches, slowly moving the stroller back and forth trying to calm her down as he waited for Suga to come back with the food. His voice was soft as he mumbled a song that he had been singing to her and somehow had managed to get her to sleep in the past.

“…Daichi?” A woman interrupted him, approaching them with awkwardness.

As Daichi looked up, he couldn’t help but smile, “Yui…”

She smiled at him and looked down at the stroller, the shyness in her eyes making her hesitate to step forward, “May… May I see her?”

Eagerly, he nodded and moved aside on the bench to let her seat. “She’s hungry right now, but she’s normally so quiet…” He chuckled, “Sometimes at night I freak out and check if she’s still breathing…”

Yui giggled and leaned forward, examining the adorable baby in front of her, “well no wonder… She’s so tiny, I’m sure Suga is paranoid too.”

Daichi nodded, “He thinks he’s more freaked out about all this than me… But to be honest, he has everything under control, he always knows what she wants or what to do while I just freeze and stand there in a silent panic.” He chuckled.

Yui nodded, “Yes, Suga told me a bit about your silent panics earlier.” She laughed, “He finds them adorable, so don’t worry.”

Daichi chuckled and sighed in relief, “I’m just scared I’ll be a useless father…”

“Oh don’t say that!” She nudged him, “A good parent is not only there for when the baby needs food or a clean diaper… You will know where you can help her, maybe in the future with homework, maybe with life advice, or maybe just helping her smile when she cries.” She chuckled, “But you will be an excellent dad, just give it some time.”

Daichi nodded, “How are you anyways? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

She smiled, “Oh well… We won this year’s cup.” She shrugged, “And I’m considering retirement. I’m a bit tired of all the traveling and lack of social life. Plus talking so much to Suga and hearing all he says about raising a child and forming a family has made me think about what I want with my future…” She looked back at him and smiled, “Who knows, maybe I don’t quit, but I’m studying the possibilities for now.”

Daichi listened before taking a deep breath, “Well… I definitely can’t tell you what to do… But I think… What I would personally do is… Find what you want, or what you simply feel like trying out. Whatever it is that will make you happy and that scares you… And do it.” He shrugged, “Even if it sounds like a terrible idea if you think it can make you happy, do it.” He chuckled, “And regardless, you know Suga and I are always here for anything you need, same goes for the people in the academy.”

Yui nodded, pushing her hair back behind her ear, “I know, I know… And I thank you for that. I’m really happy for you guys, seriously. You have no idea, plus this girl is so beautiful!” She leaned forward once more, reaching out with her hand and grabbing the baby’s tiny fingers, “She’s so adorable…”

After a few seconds, Suga rushed to them carrying the bags over his shoulders, “Oh Yui! How are you? You look beautiful today!” He greeted her cheerfully as he took out the baby bottles.

They both began to talk, their tone cheerful as they shared stories and laughed every once in a while.

Daichi looked around, hearing the sound of laughter and the happy noises his baby daughter was making in the arms of his husband. He watched the way everything around him finally set into the right motion, the way the pieces fit perfectly with one another, creating a harmony he had never thought he would reach in his life. He felt the sun caressing his skin, the noises evolve around him, bringing an overwhelming amount of joy into his heart… And he knew… He knew he had made it. He had finally arrived at the heaven he had so much wanted to sneak into. He was finally sharing a life with the love of his life, he had nothing to complain about, and his fighting for happiness was over…

After a long while and once the party was finally over, they began to make their way home. Their hands tangled with each other as they heard their daughter's soft voice laughing between them. 

"I love you, Suga," Daichi said with a smile. 

Suga glanced back at him and nodded, "I love you too, Daichi. Very much." 

_He had made it… And now he had a perfect family to take care of, to make happy and protect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to cry holy shit I'm so happy!!!  
> I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with me and showing all the love through the comments and asks! Don't forget to let me know what you guys thought about this ending and what you think will happen with the rest of character's stories! I know this fic is over but I will love to hear more from you, and if you choose to stick with me throughout the rest of stories I will hope to hear from you as well in them! <333 
> 
> On a smaller note, I promise I will get to the comment replies as soon as I can, and also I will have to revise the spelling for this chapter tomorrow but right now im dead and seeing double and I will probably make things worse... 
> 
> Again, thank you so much guys! It was so wonderful to share this story with you! I hope you enjoy the rest of the series as well <333   
> http://ahominebaka.tumblr.com/  
> http://sunshineparkacademy.tumblr.com/


End file.
